Life's Second Chance
by rayanoshana
Summary: What happens when a mission goes all wrong? Granddaughter of Agent Kay finds herself trapped in Karbuncle's lab only to escape and fall into the clutches of the locals. The battle between the Martians and Plutarkians continue to rage on, but what happens when the arms of battle stretch to Earth? Will broken bonds ever mend? Or will it be doomed for all eternity?
1. A Step into the Past

Deep within the hollows of the underground basin of the lifeless red desert, a fortress framed in metal and wires lay. With the soulless wraiths that seem to echo through such long lonely halls, challenging even the bravest of hearts to stir. The scent of metal and sour fumes seemed to be the oxygen that engulfed the only pockets of air that were left, and as a lonely figure began to feel her nervous system twitch did the sinking feeling of fear start to become a realization.

At first it was just a bandaged finger that twitched, before heavy eyelids began pulsing as consciousness started surfacing. With a weak breathless gruff groan, the scepter managed an audible yet faint inward question, "Ugh..where am I?" With a frame as heavy as if gravity had struck her times two, barely could shift or twitch a single hair upon her brow. Try as she might, no matter how many times she blinked, all she could see was black. And then it came, that horrid voice that taunted her very mind to insanity..it was going to happen again.."Looks like you're awake my sweet." Came the awkward pitches in this cracking voice. Just the notes alone were enough to send her memory replaying, making her stomach reel. She was in a lab underground..a prisoner of war no doubt. Her partner..did he escape? Flashes of light and sinister glints sped across her mind, making her muscles tense.

"Don't struggle, you will be out of here.." with a cackling laugh the male's voice sounded, "_soon.."_

The sound of a muted beep made her try to shift her face to her left..no doubt it was a heart monitor. As fear started taking over, the calm rhythmic beeps began speeding up at an alarming rate, until her body couldn't take much more of it and she went into a seizure.

"Karbuncle what's happening?" came worried tone from the far back.

"Looks like she's going into shock," came the awkward pitches from before once again.

"Well do something about it!" came the rising words of worry as the girl before them started twitching in very strange ways. Only after the girl was sedated did the seizures stop.

"Hehe.. yes your most gracious blue cheesiness.." came the sheepish response as the Doctor had re-submerged the now limp character in a tube filled with mucus.

Though the girl was limp, unfortunately her mind was fully conscious, and as she felt the slimy ooze touch her skin she could feel the hair behind her neck prickle, if only her mental words could echo..all she could think of crying out was, "No..no..no..no. NoNONONONONOOOOOOO" Once her face was submerged she could feel the needles prick her skin and she went out cold, with the image of a very tall and wide character grinning from behind the glass and a muffled, "Is she ready for the last phase?"

"Yes."

Agent Ray didn't know how much time had passed, but the moment she'd arisen she found herself in much the same state as recorded in her last conscious memory. Her body was bound in bandages, from her torso all the way down to mid-thigh. Shoe-less feet suffered the cold of the metallic room, and the stone sour smell left by strange chemicals seemed to be the only evidence that she wasn't in the Chamber..Her arms..weren't chained to the mechanical bed anymore.. and her legs weren't chained at the ankles. Afraid to ignite the muted beeps of the heart monitor remained motionless..observing the silence..studying the defining quiet. Grateful for her aroused senses, came to find that she could pick out every single detail that seemed to disturb the dark tranquility of the station. Perhaps it was her time spent underground in a world of fear and nightmares that she'd gotten accustomed to being on edge that made her twice or thrice as aware. Laying motionless for about fifteen minutes experimented with twitching her finger tips. The weight from her last awakening was no longer present, and though she still felt groggy she proceeded to experiment. From her fingers and toes, to raising her unshackled hands and arms, to finally pulling herself into a seated position. Hands clapped against her face gently finding that her face from the nose up was bandaged.

Patting herself down was relieved to find everything where they were supposed to be, though she did feel something was mighty wrong about her situation. Deciding to test her legs out, graduated from shifting in her propped up position, to sitting straight with no support from the wall. Cautiously reaching for the bandages slowly undid them, and as the wrapping came undone all she could see was black. Feeling her heart skip a beep felt the heart monitor jump and focused on calming herself down until the loud beep became quiet once more. Breathing deeply, fearfully reached towards her eyes and found there was a strange film covering them both. Figuring that it would be best not to tamper with the coat felt the sudden urge to get out. It was then she realized she couldn't feel her eyelids twitch or blink. Wondering what might have happened knew that the only way to get real help was to return to base, or have a rescue team come retrieve her. In order to send out a beacon she needed her things, which was obviously nowhere in sight. "Just my luck." She mused quietly to herself. Trying to retrieve a photographic mental image of her surroundings already knew which station she was in, and exactly where the monitor was. Managing to find the switch unplugged it from the wall and grimaced as she pulled all the ivy needles and sticky suctions that had been placed on her head.

Agent Ray could now feel the bandage slide off her shoulders as the coil from her head became undone. Feeling her hair once again felt a light sense of reassurance..having no bald spot meant that her brain was still intact. "Stupid movies." She told herself in mock sarcasm. It was then that the silence suddenly broke making her freeze.

"Haha I always knew Stoker had a dirty mind!" came a very loud, arrogant and mischievous tone which was followed up by a more quiet yet husky voice chiming in with laughter.

"Hello?" Ray felt her heart beat race, at the notion of foreign voices. Feeling motivated to move, quickly dropped her bare feet onto the cold metal panels on the ground only to find herself stumble and fall forward.

-THUD-

"Ugh..what?" she caught herself saying as she pushed up onto her arms and now posed on all fours. It was then that the amount of time spent in the place began to trigger her fear factor, was she down that long that her feet had forgotten how to walk? Managing to crawl dragged herself to the nearest wall and propped herself upon it. Following the voices brought herself to a doorway and called out "Hello?"

Her voice was drowned by laughter, and a faint voice saying, "Sorry Stoke, the guys are still gassed."

"Hello sweet heart!" exclaimed the excited loud character cutting the more deeper toned one from addressing this Stoker guy.

Feeling her mouth go dry after someone whistled at her froze in her spot, " I didn't know the Big Cheese had such good taste in women,"

"Hahaha I know right? " came the very loud Vinnie, " I'm surprised she doesn't have fins! Hah! Get it?" it was then the duo started laughing again.

Modo put on a frown and being the only one with a sane mind took note of the bandages that dressed the human girl. Walking up to her felt her cower underneath his shadow and spoke in the kindest tones he could muster, "Hello there..don't worry I won't hurt you." Seeing her turn her face to the direction of the very loud Throttle and Vinnie added, "Oh, don't worry about them they're harmless.." he cooed.

"Yea harmless my aaa-" Vinnie was cut off, "Not in front of the ladies!" Throttle cut in.

Something within Agent Ray told her this mysterious calm voice could be trusted, after all anything was better than rotting in this laboratory. Eyes cloaked under a curtain of over grown fringes reached out to the large character casting the shadow and once she felt his large hand, a weird electronic charge seemed to rush up her nervous system. He had fur! This surprise made her knees buckle and she fell forward only to feel large arms cup around her, one of which felt very metallic making her gasp.

"You move fast." Came Throttles drunken comment between broken laughs.

"Faster than me?" Vinnie barked before slapping his thigh.

"Can you walk?" came Modo's concerned voice. Seeing the girl nod before stumbling sighed deeply, a pitiful look upon his brow. It looked like they weren't the only one's who'd gone under Karbuncle's nightmarish surgery. Picking her up, cradled her in his arms and walked over only to be met by his old friend Stoker.

"Is she all right?" came a warm voice which made Ray turn to the sound of his voice sensing fear. Feeling Stoker's eyes bury upon her person. hid her face in the chest of the one who was carrying her. "She looks scared," Stoker commented before turning to the girl once more, "Don't worry, we will look after you," warm lyrics reassured. Turning to the seated duo in the back who refused to leave their bikes behind told them to follow.

Feeling motion just made Ray hang onto her guide all the tighter, only to hear a female's voice ring out. Apparently the other fae had been there for the time the human had addressed the mysterious furred creature. Her mind was so full of blank spots that she really lost all sense of reality. Before she knew it she found herself riding side-saddle on a motor bike-or so that's what the sounds had told her. With all fast paced motions, the noises were all soon drowned for she'd passed out once more.

A day or so after the human was brought to the secret meeting place, unrest seemed to have been multiplied indefinitely. The officer Carbine was really rattled to find an Agent of the MIB in their wakes. From the start of the peaceful and diplomatic arrangements between planet Earth and Mars, she always knew it was a bad idea. Right in the heat of battle the MIB retreated, the work of the Plutarkians no doubt. Humans couldn't be trusted, and the only people she seemed to only rely upon was herself, her boy Throttle and his crew. The resistance seemed to be the only ones making a difference, contridictry to the army she served, as she was constantly given orders to patrol or guard locations that have long been destroyed. How was she to know that this human hadn't gone under the Mind Bender beam like Stoker did? It was only too easy that the girl would just 'coincidentally' wake up and meet up with the guys. The human was a liability in the making! Who knows how much longer they all could stay free?

"How's she doing?" came Modo's concerned lyrics.

Harley could just bow her head and shake it, "She seems to have stabilized, but she's really tired and is running a fever."

"Poor thing, who knows how long she'd been locked up down there.." taking a deep sigh, Modo looked over his shoulder to find Carbine with Throttle sitting in the back as Vinnie was walking towards him.

"Any news sweet heart?" the masked Martian quizzed.

"Not since yesterday hot shot," came the flirtatious yet playful response of the fae.

Grinning sheepishly read the frown upon the female's features and asked, "What's wrong Harley?"

"It doesn't make sense..what is a human doing on Mars?"

Vinnie really didn't think about it until then, and just as he opened his mouth to speak Carbine cut in, "It's because she was working with the government."

"Don't tell me the government that sold us out_- that_ government?" Vinnie's eyes widened as he saw the nod in the other's face and whipped round to Modo, "And you rescued her!" he stated dramatically as he paced a step back.

Modo felt a heavy weight in his chest, what was he to do? His momma always taught him to help others in need, and to treat ladies with respect..was it such a bad idea to help this girl? Keeping a steady eye on the trio who seemed to have ganged up on him flicked his vision towards Throttle who cut in, "Guys guys guys.. now is not the time."

Deep within the weaving caverns, a groaning Ray sat up grudgingly. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she slowly pulled her frame to a sitting position. Eyes looked around to find red dusty walls and frowned. This place was definitely NOT the lab, the scent around her was dry, hot, and..gassy almost like fuel. The light scent of burning fumes made her whip her eyes towards the only opening to hear the sound of voices. It wasn't a moment too long when she realized her eyes were unveiled and she could finally see! Clapping her palms against her cheeks wore an obvious look of surprise. The urge to see exactly what had happened to her became priority; so throwing her line of vision towards the arched opening, decided to run out of her bedding and find some sort of reflective object. To her disdain her body had fallen forward, but not because of weak knees, but because her ankles were shackled. Rolling onto her side pulled up to sit frowning. She then realized she was wearing a faded army green jacket and cargos. "O..kay.. I don't remember wearing those.." It was then a shudder went up her spine when the thought of males possibly dressing her up crossed her mind. Moments later a looming shadow soon caught her attention, making her face shoot up to the source finding a large mouse of about sixteen years of age wearing army attire accented with a vest. His tuff of hair upon his head was brown with a streak of gold. As she stared at him kneel down to her eye level she backed up in reflex. Sure this wasn't her first time seeing a Martian, but with all that had happened she couldn't help being a little skittish.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Came the young yet calm voice. There was some familiarity about this mouse that set Ray's nerves at ease..perhaps he was related to the one who had rescued her earlier.

Seeing the girl cower extended a friendly hand, "I'm Rimfire..My Uncle Modo was the one who'd saved you," he added. When the girl took his extended hand he stood up helping her to her feet smiling when she'd responded, "Ray." The next request the girl made was quite odd, for instead of asking where she was like he'd expected, she asked for a mirror. Raising a quizzical eyebrow led the dark haired girl over to his uncle's bike completely ignoring the fact she was dragging her legs around, "This is the best we have at the moment," he chuckled. Seeing the girl quickly go down to the reflector's level had to jump back a bit giving the girl space. With the dark haired girl's feminine figure masked with the army jacket he'd lent her, he could have sworn she looked like Carbine from the back.

"Yo Rimfire, whatcha doin?" Modo casually asked as he took his nephew in a headlock to rub his knuckles into the young male's skull. "You don't want Throttle catching you goggling at his girl now do you?"

"Excuse me? His girl?" Ray stood up and whipped round frowning reddish dark brown eyes that seemed to flash a catlike glare for a split second.

"Uh-" Modo was quite surprised and caught off guard to find that it wasn't Carbine, but the girl he'd rescued from the lab. "M-my mistake ma'am," he broke in nervously.

"Hehe, o-oh warning falling mouse," joked Vinnie in a low yet audible teasing tone as he clapped an arm over his friend's shoulder guard.

Ray just looked at the loud arrogant speaker and recognized him to be the one from before cracking the jokes, "Ah, you must be that smart mouth," she sarcastically retorted before shooting her piercing gaze towards a light tanned character wearing a bike helmet as he spoke, " Guys we have a problem-oh." He paused at seeing the girl and fought the urge to rub his eyes, "Carbine?" he quizzed in that same warm husky quizzical voice.

"You called?" Carbine appeared from Throttle's left making the biker jump.

Finally seeing a familiar character Ray extended a hand to Carbine, "Ah, General it's so good to see you again."

Carbine's narrowed gaze just stayed fixed, cold and emotionless, "Wish I could say the same for you Captain."

"Wait you know each other?" Throttle stood to the side and looked his girl in the eye.

Without diverting her gaze Carbine recited, " She was with the one I was telling you about remember? Agent to the MIB- traitor to Mars,_ dog_ of the government." Her eyes dropped to the shackled ankles of the barefoot girl and smirked, "Good thing we shackled you down, don't want you running off." The female's voice was dark and distrusting.

Frowning Ray clenched her knuckles, not liking how the Martian addressed her fellows and attempted to take a big pace forward only to forget that her ankles were connected, "Listen you-uuuu woaaa-" she stumbled twice before falling forward onto her knees as the group in front of her backing out of the way. "We aren't dogs of your filthy government."

Carbine whipped round and grabbed the girl by her dark brown hair so that now instead being in a slouched position, Ray was forced to stand up right on her knees, gritting her teeth as her head was pulled back, "Listen you, just because you tossed your weight around in the beginning doesn't give you right to flag it 'round here," Carbine hissed. "You deserted us..remember?" with that the female Martian threw the girl's head down before stomping off towards the entrance.

Rimfire just gawked in fear and surprise, never had he seen Carbine in such a knot and didn't know exactly what to do, and for once Vinnie wouldn't dare speak up; his eyes following the General's shrinking figure.

Throttle met the glowing cybernetic eye of Modo with arched brows, "Listen bro, keep your girl in check, got it?" came the grey mouse's warning. The tan Martian never had seen Modo use such a tone, then again he'd never seen Carbine get so riled up either. Caught in between the two, the male walked off after Carbine calling out, "Hey Babe, wait!'

With his friend's fading voice Modo walked over to the girl who was slumped on the ground picking herself up. "You all right?"

Coughing up dust Ray brought herself up and sat on her knees wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Head hung low was plainly confused. The M.I.B. were always on good terms with the Martians and their army, no way could they have deserted them! No way they would've left her behind either-not with her grandfather being the founder and director of the institution. What was going on? That seemed to be the only question that kept recurring in her mind, making her deaf to Modo's question. "This doesn't make sense," she commented before being helped onto her feet.

"Don't blame the General," Modo paused wondering how to address Carbine, it was quite strange addressing the she-mouse so formally, but that was before he'd learned the human was an officer as well. "She'd been through a lot, and things-" he was cut off with the mindless rambling of Ray before she buckled at the waste grabbing her sides. "Har-Harley!" he called out. "What's happening!?"

Ray had started coughing up blood as she grabbed her chest. Eyes shot at a 45 degree angle to the ground as her eyes flashed gold with catlike slits shifting her focus; thus making everything seem a lot closer. This sudden zooming made her head spin and her eyes cross forcing the human to clap her eye lids tightly shut. Under her clenched fingers she felt her heart race- something was really wrong..and painful. Senses kicked up a notch forming a knot in her stomach as her jaw started to click as if readjusting to the fangs that now started materializing from her gums, both up and down. Sharp claw like nails seemed to spurt giving her once graceful small hands a more feline like accent. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All at once pain shot up through her body and only when the light sandy haired mouse named Harley injected her with a strong seditive and painkiller did her nerves numb down making Ray revert back to her normal self. Sweat marked her brow now but what struck her more was that she really needed help. Something went down in that lab, and she wanted to know what. Once her mind cleared she found herself cradled in the arms of Harley. "Are you all right sweety?"

As the days passed, and push turned to shove Ray participated with the raids and scrambles of the Freedom Fighter movement, and not soon after that did they get their leader Stoker back- with the added bonus tied in with the support of the army that Carbine served. When things settled down a decent notch, Agent Ray managed to get a signal out to the M.I.B. and on the day she was supposed to be retrieved a strange sense of sadness had engulfed her. The bond she formed with Harley, Vinnie, Modo and Rimfire was one she found very special and personal. Not really seeing eye to eye with Throttle because of his girl made sure to keep a decent distance to avoid further pointless squabbles. For reasons unknown to her she never really made-up with Carbine after that reunion weeks ago in the caves. Though, Ray had to admit, the only time they both seemed to agree was only when they'd reinforced that they don't look or act alike.

On rare occasions however, she did manage to speak to Throttle, which always hit a soft spot since she always had a fondness for him. He was always kind and regardless how bad things got, and he always seemed to have her back with his signature wink that he used to tease her with. Sitting atop a lonely red hill, kept replaying her fond memories with the group she had come to love. Modo had taken a liking to her to the point he started teasing her with his nephew Rimfire, which always fed Vinnie's ego by giving him the push to jump in on the teasing and offer to give tips about females. Ray learned to see the duo as brothers she'd never had, and though Ray hadn't ever gotten her things back, she did come to find her grandmother's locket on one of the rat raids. The agent never really met her parents and was raised with the only family she'd ever known..Kevin Brown her beloved grandfather and his wife. Opening the locket stared into the dusty pane that hugged the photographs within. "I'll be home soon.." she smiled.

"Everything all right babe?" came the familiar warm husky voice of Throttle.

Clapping shut the locket quickly stood up straight, " Yea," pausing looked over his shoulder, "What's with all the ruckus?" In the near distance Vinnie was on a rant with Rimfire teasing the poor teen once again as he tugged on the lad's ear. "So cute!" Vinnie's teasing high tones could be heard in the near distant background, making Ray chuckle.

"Ah the usual," Throttle responded casually. "Wanna go for a walk?"

0 0 0

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Ray stared at the tanned Martian with the shades, "You sure that's all right with the Mrs?" she joked. Hearing him cough an awkward laugh just found his next play of words quite childishly cute, "Ehm, well, we're not..not yet..I mean." Watching Throttle stutter was always something very hilarious,, and something he seemed to do only when talking with her. Yes she knew how to tug on his tail..his weakness was Carbine and for some reason or other he always felt awkward talking about her with the human fae.

Fake coughing, Throttle placed a hand behind the girl's back and led her away, motioning discretely over to his bros. Eyeing the Captain had a hunch the girl knew that they all were up to something, but did his best not to pay it much heed. "So..everything packed?"

Chuckling Ray replied, "As if I've got anything to pack."

An awkward pause arose, "Ah right heh.." he chuckled. How was he supposed to buy time when things were so awkward? Eyeing the girl as she walked ahead noticed a signature of sadness as she sat on the edge of a rock which jutted out of the cliff face. Ray seemed to have her features slouched over, and for once she didn't really hold a gaze for more than a second. Sighing deeply knew something was bothering the girl and walked over to take a seat.

Eyes didn't divert away from the rocky chasm ahead of her, not even when her friend had taken a seat. A long pause seemed to follow, making the weight in her chest grow heavier with each minute that passed. Only when Throttle spoke did she let out a deep sigh bowing her head.

"You're gonna miss the place aren't you.."

Chuckling drew a weak smile under her fringes, "Is it that obvious?"

Chuckling in his signature warm husky way just leaned back propping his weight on his hands as he looked to the sky smiling. He ignored the fact that the girl had been looking at him, but seeing he'd gotten her attention always seemed to make his smile draw that charming stretch that showed a bit of teeth. He liked the attention, then again who wouldn't? She was a great addition to the team after all, aside from Carbine everyone seemed to have warmed up to her as well, and it was on those few occasions when he needed someone to confide to that he felt obliged to speak with her. The human girl always seemed so easy to open up to, and so at ease. Thus it was natural to speak to one who seemed not as stressed as Carbine. It would be heartless of him to add worry to the mouse he'd fallen for-especially when he knew she was going through a lot with the army and all. "You know you don't have to leave.." he finally said still aware that the girl was still staring at him. When no voice spoke he turned his head to his right to find a soulful gaze accented by a weak smile. Feeling fortunate to be able to hide his surprise behind his specks drew a thoughtful expression.

Hearing his comment made Ray both happy and sad, and when he made eye contact she quickly diverted her gaze letting out a quiet laugh. "Heh.. Easier said than done.." her voice was almost regretting the phrase. "As much as I'd love to stay..There's just no room for me here.." yes she left him a hint.

Catching her drift felt his cheeks burn and faced forward, what an awkward position he'd found himself in. Grateful for her indirect confession just smiled and placed a reassuring hand over hers as he just continued looking straight. " I understand.."

0 0 0

"Is it ready yet?" Rimfire commented as he peeked over Harley's shoulders.

"If you'd stop hovering I would get it done much faster," she laughed.

"Ahwwwwwwwww!" Vinnie called out in his boisterous way, " Hahaha Rimfire's got a new girlfriend!"

"Shut up Vinnie!" Rimfire just punched the mouse playfully.

"Settle down guys," Modo knelt down beside Harley, " Anything I can do?"

Smirking Harley added, "I need you to wield this spot right there while I go get her helmet." Seeing the nod from Modo chuckled as she happily ran off towards her work station where she'd run into Stoker, who picked her up and greeted her with a hug. "You're in a good mood today," he cooed warmly.

"Ray's present is just about ready! It's the best work I've done yet!" she beamed as she quickly side stepped the Martian and grabbed the helmet.

"Any call from the 'outside?" Stoker called out to the departing she-mouse.

"Yea, they should be here in about an hour!" Harley waved, "Don't be late!"

Back outside, the grey Martian just grinned at his finished work, "All done," Modo smiled as he stood up.

"Where's Rimfire?" Harley asked.

"He's gone to get them now," cybernetic eye dropped to see the helmet in tow. "I still can't believe she's leaving." His tones were sad and low.

Vinnie slapped his grey friend across the shoulders, "C'mon bro, don't-" he was cut mid sentence when Carbine burst in to the scene- fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harley was the first to address.

"Her ship, it's under attack! They can't dock here for long."

Just as Carbine had spoken, Throttle, Rimfire and Ray walked into plane sight.

"Babe what's wrong?" Throttle walked up to the female.

Carbine's words were trembling, "The ship is under attack, she's gotta leave - now or never!" she heaved, "I don't know how much time we can buy," she added before turning to Ray. "Captain-"

"I heard," Ray stated formally. She'd gotten a call on the receiver she was given the moment she'd made contact with the M.I.B. and thus her appearance at that moment. Not wanting to leave without a goodbye ran up to Harley and hugged her close, for she was the closest thing she'd had to a sister. "Going to miss you Harley.."

Tears swelled in the fae's eye as she gave the helmet, "This is for you." Side stepping revealed a custom bike with all the trimmings, "As a thank you for everything.. " she sniffled. Rimfire was next, and he couldn't help but have tears escape making Ray's heart sink. The lad may have had a tough exterior but deep inside, he was a softy. "Take care of yourself Cap."

Feeling tears well in her eyes Ray whispered into Rimfire's ear, "Call me Ray.." Kissing the teen on the cheek looked up to see Stoker who wore a grave expression. "We have to go now." Urgency filled his words. Seeing the girl mount her bike turned to his boys, "We will need an escort."

Vinnie grinned ear to ear, "We're in!"

Throttle whistled, making their trusty bikes pull in, "You know the drill bros." chuckling looked Carbine in the eyes before she kissed him on the cheek saying, "Take care of yourself." Throttle just smiled sweetly back and ran his fingers against her cheek, "You know me babe."

"AHAHAWWWWWWWWWWWW! Let's get this party started!" Vinnie called before going off ahead.

Modo turned to Ray, "Think you can handle it?"

Smiling as she kicked in the engines , " Heh, music to my ears," the girl smirked before looking back at Harley who had her arm over Rimfire's shoulders. "We will meet again- My word..as a Freedom Fighter!" she waved.

Rimfire smiled as he stepped forward and out of Harley's grasp and choked out, "I'll hold you on that!" which made Harley wipe a tear as she saw the young mouse slouch his shoulders and bow his head. Leaning into Stoker's side Harley allowed herself to shed tears of both happiness and sorrow.

"In coming fire bros!" Throttle chuckled as he skidded to the left, only to hear a loud engine kick up suddenly from his right as it shot ahead.

"This is one's mine!" Ray called out quite happy with her new bike as she bunny hopped over an incoming rat as she fired a pair of mini missiles that struck the ground next to the buggy making the driver and sharp-shooter fly into the air.

"Nice one!" Modo called after he swerved holding out his robotic arm striking an attacker across the chest.

As Ray sped towards the landing pad she couldn't help but feel this sinking feeling in her gut, true they were under attack, but… it was still way too easy. Within moments of arrival after defeating their attackers, Ray was swarmed by Martian militant guards.

"Easy guys she's with us!" Throttle cut in as he stopped to her right.

"We have warrant for her arrest." Came one of the colored officers.

"What? But that can't be?" Ray protested eyeing the landing pad only to find it empty. "Where's the ship!?"

A familiar laugh rang out making her blood run cold.."No.."

"Why, we meet once again my good Captain." Came the smug lyrics of Lawrence Limburger.

Modo was the first to make a move the moment Ray was grabbed by either arms, and shoved the officers away only to have guns pulled and locked upon his head. "Stay behind me," he told her as his cybernetic eye flashed red as he clenched his knuckles at his side. An officer managed to grab Ray to the side, but only just. She was still seated atop her bike, which was a good thing.

Ray's thoughts spun, no wonder Carbine acted the way she did. The sound of clicks made her flash her eyes upward, and as her gaze glanced over the area found that they were all surrounded. It was a fact that these three biker mice could take the group down in a moment's notice, but couldn't risk their injury in the process. The Plutarkians always played dirty after all. In either case she didn't want a rift in the middle between the Freedom Fighters and the military, though it probably didn't matter now. Details in the features of the officers soon caught her attention, on their ring fingers lay a golden ring that bore the seal of the Rat which made her clench her fists. "Wolf in sheep's clothing.." she muttered to herself. If they were captured, the tracers on their bikes would lead them straight to the others' new location. Mind whirling side stepped Modo, "If I go peacefully with you, would you let them go free?" she addressed Limburger directly.

Limburger chuckled, "By all means."

His sarcasm wasn't bought, though her thoughts were interrupted the second after the response of the Plutarkian came.

"No you can't!" the three biker mice said in unison.

"Guys you're out numbered-" came the girl's calm retort.

"We can handle them no problem." Vinnie defended as he gritted his teeth only to catch the human's signature look and raised his brows. "No..you can't.." his quiet notes caught Throttle's attention.

The tanned Martian kept his face forward, but underneath his shades he glanced to the side and whispered, "What's happening,"

"She plans to go all Kamikaze on us." Vinnie hissed.

"Wait-what?" Throttle turned to the girl who stood behind Modo as she fiddled with something on the control board of her bike-her eyes pointing straight at Limburger.

"Modo.." came Ray's quiet tones as Limburger turned his line of vision to the side to throw a comment at Karbuncle.

"Mmm..?" came Modo's silent remark. Only when the scent of gasoline caught his attention did he put on a frown and actually look over his shoulder.

"Please take care of them for me.."

Brows arched as he met the girl's eyes and shook his head. She purposely started leaking fuel. Feeling his heart jump to his throat the moment Limburger told his goons to release her arms and clear a way for the mice to leave.

"Is that guarantee enough?" the Plutarkian stated in irritation.

Smirking, "Good enough," came Ray's retort. Leaving her bike with the guys walked ahead, flanked by tall well built officers.

A laugh soon broke out, Limburger's signature laugh that he emitted when succeeding at a task he set out. "Kill them." He ordered.

"What!? But you promised!?" Ray faked an attempted escape with which gave her the window to snatch a holstered gun.

"I did say they would go free, but you didn't specify you wanted them to go in one piece.." Limburger snickered in a sinister fashion .

"Good, so then no hard feelings." Ray spat as she kicked the section behind the knees of her captures' sending a flying kick behind their heads. "See you on the other side boys!" she called out to the mice as she whistled in for her bike which left a long trail of slick fuel.

"Ray No!" Vinnie spat as he kicked down the rat to his left before speeding up.

"No Vinnie!" Throttle cursed under his breath as Modo opened fire on their attackers.

The next play was one the trio all feared-the girl fired the laser which ignited the fuel sending a tail of fire rushing at her heels. Managing to engulf a handful of rats in a ring of fire, Ray aimed her bike straight for the big tanker that Limburger had kept close by for an easy escape. The flames quickly caught up and after running a ring around the tanker, the girl stopped and looked at her beloved friends, smiled and waved before everything went up in flames.

BANG!

The sound of skidding tires filled sky as a cloud of dust was kicked up as the trio forced their way out of the range of the exploding tanker.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Cried Vinnie as he sped off ahead in a reckless mad-man-like fashion. Modo exchanged looks with Throttle before shedding a tear of his own as he looked straight. "Good bye..Ray.." Modo said to the sky..Sighing deeply felt a knife stab his heart..what would he tell Rimfire? "Oh Momma…please help me know what to say.."

(( _**Disclaimer: Biker Mice from Mars, it's characters and MIB and it's characters belong to their makers, I only own My OCs and plot twists.**_

_**This is a first chapter, I know it's long, but thought it would make more sense so for those of you who read it all thank you for your patience x3 And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.))**_


	2. Just Another Day with the MIB

"All hail Jay! All hail Jay!"

Grumbling quietly to himself as the inhabitants of his cubbyhole greeted him, Agent Jay just slammed the locker shut and rubbed his temples with his right thumb and index finger, only to look up to find his son staring into his open metal cubby. The lad was about twenty five and already evidence of an old man's weight seemed to be accenting his features. Sighing deeply softened his gaze as the young man before him pulled out an old frame and looked soulfully into the transparent pane that was bordered with a homemade decorations. It had been exactly three years since Agent Ray was neuralized..his son..never seemed to have recovered. Dark eyes followed his son as the now formal looking character walked up to him and greeted with a cold, "Mornin' Dad". "Mornin' Son," was all Jay could answer. The boy had been on and off with numerous partners, and nothing seemed to have fit the boot so to speak.

As this middle aged Agent made his way to the main office, a sea of characters seemed to flow in, in all their varied shapes, sizes, even smells, nothing seemed to have been worth taking to note. It was after all just another day, nothing new or out of the ordinary. The high white walls were still as plane as ever, the hustle and bustling echoes of different dialects sticking to the well ventilated room seemed to blend into one chorus of noise as it always did to the rhythm of the suited drumming soles of the Agents' footware. High above their heads was the Director's office, his destination, and as he took the elevator and watched the going and comings of the creatures below, he just couldn't bare the sight of the dark tanned scepter that hung around the back behind a desk in the far corner the way he always did upon the Anniversary of Agent Ray's supposed demise. Of course the boy had seen her many times, but always at a distance..by the way the young Agent was dressed he was going to take his annual trip top side to visit the girl who would be graduating university right now.

"Ah Agent Jay, finally," commented the man's old friend and partner.

Director Kay read the sadness in his partner's eyes and just sighed deeply for he knew what was ailing the man's heart and mind. Turning 180 degrees so that his back faced the door behind them, just pointed his eyes through the glassy pane towards Jay's son Agent J. As much as the old Director wanted to hide it, he too had a heavy heart..his granddaughter was the only family he actually had, aside from Agent Jay of course, but having a partner wasn't the same as having relations tied with blood of course. He'd practically raised Ray as if she was his own daughter..the only other one he'd had. Folding his hands behind his back felt the heavy hand of his partner settle upon his right shoulder and heaved calmly and deeply.

"You should go and see her you know.." came the quiet voice of Jay.

"What's the point Jay, she wouldn't even recognize me." Kay sighed sadly.

"But at least you will.." came the thoughtful kind lyrics of the younger man.

Kay knew that this was Ray's big day, he'd remembered her talk about graduating from her favorite college MIT with high honors having him by her side and greet her on stage as a young child. Alas it would never be..It really wasn't fair. Remembering the promise he made turned to Jay and said, " Hope you're ready to get Flushed."

As out of character as it sounded Jay was glad to hear his partner's comment and smiled a toothy grin and as they walked through the door he jumped at Kay's, "Your hand" which made Jay automatically take his hand off and cough awkwardly, "Ehm, right." And as the two Agents emerged the formalities of meet and greet were replayed, as if written on a script they'd gone through the daily routine before heading top side.

Taking a deep breath J stood dressed in a formal suit with a small bouquet of flowers midst the cheering crowd of students, parents, friends and distant relations. As his best friend and partner took the stand and received her honors he couldn't help but feel a tear steal his features. Here he stood in the back, with his eyes upon the character in her robe giving her speech as Valedictorian. The dark irony of it all was..the girl was the best friend of his twin sister..who still believed he was serving the local army as a pilot. Having Agent Kay as a godfather definitely had its perks but still..protocol still stood. To his left he heard a light heavy heave and shifted his dark brown eyes to find two familiar faces close by. The elder who stood so tall and formal back at HQ now wore civilian frock with his shoulders slouched and eyes teary. J's father seemed to be in much the same disposition, then again his father wasn't really good at things like this- as if remembering his father at his sister's graduation the year before let out a light inward chuckle. And as if his father sensed J's silent stares he turned to meet his eyes with a curt nod before turning to the character who now who tossed her cap.

"Now's your chance," came Kay's quiet voice of encouragement as he lightly pushed the boy forward.

J's feet seemed to have frozen for that split second, and was grateful for the extra nudge. Making his way through the crowd paused seeing his older sister engulf the girl in a hug. "Just great.." he commented quietly under his breath. His sister always knew that he had admired the girl, no matter how much he'd deny it. "You've taken on aliens in live combat.." heaving deeply pushed himself to close the distance, "This is nothing.." he added nervously. Taking the window between the moment his sister turned to her group of friends, walked up to Ray and smiled warmly as he extended his hand to offer her the bouquet.

Ray smiled warmly as her cheeks were painted a pastel pink as she slowly reached out to clasp her small fingers around the stems wrapped in a cute bow, and as her fingers brushed that of the other she paused and dropped her gaze as if something tugged in her gut. "I'm sorry have we met before?"

J's eyes widened and tried to find the words that wouldn't come out, luckily his sister cut in and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Ah, good! You're both acquainted. Reilyn this is my younger brother," nudging the girl playfully the older girl added, "the one I've been telling you about." Winking at the girl playfully added, "I'll go check on the arrangements of the limo," before turning to her twin with a stern –tell-her-already- look- as she pulled the two closer together.

As both young people dropped their gaze shyly they both began to speak at the same time, only to have an awkward pause turn them both silent. Soon enough, J's beeper rang, much to his disdain. "I'm sorry I have to go.." he added regretfully.

Ray's eyes softened, though she knew that in his position he really didn't have a say-after all a soldier always follows orders..it has always been that way..and for some reason she understood it. Though she had no experience of being in the army she knew that it was pointless to ask the attractive young other to stay a while longer.

In the distance Agent Jay nudged his partner, "Hey look at that," a smile creeping upon his features.

Kay drew an amused look and watched intently, only to catch the boy look at his beeper making the elder frown. Ray looked as though she wanted to tell the boy something but held it back; the way she placed a closed fist upon the nape of her neck above her heart was her signature sign that proved it. Both senior agents then saw the young J take off and disappear in the crowd leaving the girl staring in the direction from which he left making both men just sigh. Jay nodded to his partner knowing that Kay would want a moment with the girl and went ahead.

Kevin Brown..yes that was his name..before he'd become an Agent to the MIB.. Long Ryu ReiLin.. was just an ordinary girl before her parents took the fall almost twenty years back against an alien mob Arachneilyn that decided they'd take their shot at fame and fortune; only to have their plans foiled by the two Agents of the Secret service- who at the time were unaware of these alien presences. For her safety Kevin took her in and by the age of sixteen sent her off to a military boarding school..and much to his disdain the girl joined the M.I.B. in retaliation to him not sending her to M.I.T. like she'd always dreamed. Life was truly unfair. Pushing his way forward just stared at the young lady who now stood before him. She certainly grew up.. she was not the child or Agent he'd seen all those years ago..And for missing all those years of her growing up he regretted it terribly..shedding a tear kept a smile on and watched as she boarded the shiny fuchsia limo that came to pick up the girls. Only when the vehicle was out of sight did he meet Jay back in the car.

" Down street 35 " came the instructions through the radio.

J just rolled his eyes "Please don't tell me.." parking his car noticed a small thorny yellow flower across from him not three feet away. "Seriously Jeffry.." J huffed as he slammed the door making his partner Leon start running his smart mouth, "J you have to take it easy on 'er! She's ma' baby!" came the strange play of a French-New Yorker accent. Rolling his eyes J just stood over the piece of metal woven into the asphalt and squatted over the manhole "What are you doin 'ere?" he asked in a playful tone knowing how temperamental this worm could be. True bout two decades ago Jeff had been blown up into mini-pieces, but as studies proved worms like him always regenerate back unless it's brain was damaged. Funny thing, their brains weren't located at the top of their heads like _normal _beings-then again in this line of work _normal _was the abnormal.

"How cute," mocked Leon as he crouched low and started flicking the petals, "A flower.. you kiddin' me?"

"No- don't DO THAT" warned J remembering his father's old story about his second to last encounter with Jeffry. Turning to the flower added in a nice tone, "My new partner..he's kind of a little-" the sound of the snickering Leon caught the Agent's eyes making them seem to widen twice their original size as his brows arched high. The stupid rookie was attempting to pull the flower out. " Noooo… no don't dooooo that!" J warned. Turning to the flower smacked Leon's hands off, "Pardon my partner," he then softened his tones as he spoke through gritted teeth, "He's got something wrong in the attic if you know what I mean.." Taking note the flower pod was facing him added in the same friendly tones as before, "You know our arrangements, you can't go past the E.F on our subway lines."

Leon's eyes zoomed in on a bunch of thugs who picked on him during high school and college who happened to be headed their way- not much of a fighter started tapping J's shoulder, "Uh, J.." he began.

"Not now Li am busy!" J hissed before turning to the flower, " You can eat all the –"

"JAKE!" Leon now grasped the collar of J's jacket and tugged it strongly.

"LI! What have I told you about using my real name on duty!" scolded Agent J as he stood up eyeing the ginger-blond squarely in his eyes. Seeing the younger other's fearful look paused the moment a shadow loomed over him from behind and whipped round in time to be grabbed by the front of his jacket. "Heh, long time no see," the snickering other greeted.

"Hey guys!" came Leon's sheepish salutation.

"You actually know this guy?" J commented as he looked over his shoulder.

"Nice Jacket," commented the bulky biker who'd grabbed hold of J as the man's mate started kicking the flower sticking out of the manhole.

"Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you," J warned. "Why?" retorted the laughing other who just kicked it to spite the Agent.

Leon who was still unexposed to the type of creature Jeffry was, still didn't see the point of J defending the flower and thought how much of an idiot he was to defend a plant at a time like this. "Seriously J enough with the stupid plant!" Leon cowered as a third scepter emerged from the group holding a baseball bat, "Now Jack, you don't have to do this.." came Leon's words.

"Oh now you did it!" J spat as the ground began to rumble, and within moments a giant worm like creature burst out of the sidewalk carrying both Leon and his attacker; hauling them over ten stories high before slamming them into a garbage dump and disappearing below the surface once more. As Agent J walked over to the rim of the newly formed hole, he crinkled his brows commenting, "Peeuuuuu Jeff what have you been eating? And what's with that smell? You smell like sh-" at that moment a big bulky mass of muscle burst out of the ground from his left to shove him into a stall of fruits and vegetables. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled before crashing into a raw fruit salad. "So! This is how you wanna play huh!" he growled as he stomped off ignoring the angry stall teller who was whining about who was going to pay for the splattered bananas.

J stomped over to the wiry gap and huffed, " I hate being my dad," before jumping in yelling "JEFRRYYYYYY!" All that went through the young man's head was the story of how his father had taken on Jeffry after his stupid partner provoked the worm. Of course Agent Jay _had_ to leave out the _important _parts. Scowling the moment he landed atop the mushy membrane of a head bounced and was slammed into the roof of the tunnel making him yelp ad random intervals , "OW OW! -UMF- OW! YOU SERIOUS! UMF!-" his line of words was cut off the moment he had to dock under a sign, and another, and then. "PING!" came the light metallic echo as his head connected with a low laying pipe forcing his whole upper half to fall backwards which his body seemed to rock and jiggle due to all the accumulated blubber. Seeing stars for the first time in his life, rubbed his head feeling dizziness sink in. All he could literally see was bulbs of blinking lights every ten seconds as they passed under light panels; the walls surrounding them were all a blurry mesh of black and earthy reddish brown. Knowing better then to sit up to be struck again pulled out the worm tranquilizer gun and loaded the syringe before sitting up and stabbing the hunk of blubber injecting the drought. To his surprise the worm stopped all at once making him fling comically forward, his body twisting and turning in a rag-doll fashion as he landed on the ground with a hard tumble. After about five minutes he sat up, dazed and covered in dirt. "Gotta fix the breaks on that thing.." he commented to himself. Tasting metal wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he spat the dusty mix and looked around. Not ten feet away lay the sleeping Jeffry, and as he called in to headquarters, summoned a cleanup crew and just plopped his now bruised back against the ground and huffed. "I'm getting to old for this!"

As if karma heard his call the thundering vibrations emitted by the metal rail made him sit up and gasp yelling. "NOT AGAIN!"

Just as the young Agent got up he felt a lasso loop around his body making him drop his gaze before finding the source of the line tugging him with such force he literally was picked up off his feet and pulled to the side. "Speak for yourself," came the sarcastic calm tunes of Agent Jay. "You all right?"

Looking up saw his father and gasped, "Did you have to pull so hard?"

Rolling his eyes the older agent pulled the boy up, scowled, "Kids these days..Pffft..ungrateful.."

J retorted, "Why don't you get thrown off a worm!"

"At least the tranquilizer worked for you," came the smart response as Jay slapped himself across the back.

"OW! That hurts!" the younger man cringed as he threw his dad's arm off his shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Jay teased sarcastically before wrinkling his nose. "What's that smell?"

Scowling J just huffed, and stomped off ahead leaving his very amused dad staring at the mashed bananas, and custard apples stuck at the back of his jacket. "Up for a fruit salad?" he called out in a playful sarcastic mocking way.

Scowling J just shouted, "SHUT UP!" making the older agent laugh.

Once topside the duo was greeted by agents in formal black tie outfits. The road was closed off as the team to transport Jeffry moved in. "Is it always going to be like this?" J asked as he quickly took out his shades the second he saw his father put his own pair on. " You'll get used to it," he grinned before the whole area was cloaked in a flash.


	3. Lets Rockand RIDE!

As the early noon sun painted the late summer day, it was complimented with a cool breeze as the citizens of the Windy City basked under its grace. With loud rock playing in the background as the guys set about cleaning up their mess, Charlene Davidson continued fixing up the broken radio. Her hood wasn't as most would call..suburban, rather it was, well.. as Limburger would put it.. worthy of condemnation. To her left lay a pile of envelopes which she still had to check out, but due to how much work the Last Chance Garage needed, she had to leave it until later. Something tugged in the young mechanic's gut however, an envelope sitting at the bottom of the pile with a stamp from Massachusetts peeked through the stack. The moment she decided to drop the flat headed screwdriver to pick it up, she heard the complaints echoing from behind. In reflex she called out with much irritation, "You were the ones who spilled the transmission fluid, besides I'm busy." She concluded before turning to the broken piece of junk she was trying to fix. All at once the radio waves picked up a police channel which gave the cue for the Martians to head out. "They're singin' our song bros," came Throttle's relieved comment. Try as she might, the guys wouldn't allow her to join them on their 'heroic' escapades. As Throttle would put it, "This is a job for men_, studdly_ men," with Modo's, "Such as ourselves," compliment which Vinnie had to add on to with "Especially _me._" It was times like these the girl really felt like choking the mice with their own tails and leaving them to hang upside down at the Navy Pier.

As the trio departed in their usual rowdy way she slammed an angry fist atop the metal table top making the stack of envelopes fall across the floor. "Just great, the guys get all the fun and I'm here on clean up duty," she hissed as she knelt down to pick up the letters. Taking this opportunity to catch up on her mail quickly selected the envelope with the Massachusetts' stamp. Eyes widened at the date of its arrival, "Ooohhh… those mice!" she spat taking note that the letter was over a week old. She'd been so busy with all the drama Limburger was throwing at them that she hardly had time to sit and relax- having three macho mice bunking in didn't make things any easier either. Sitting atop the table's shiny surface turned off the radio and opened the note with the screwdriver to her left. A smile was painted as she found the writer to be her childhood friend Long Ryu Reilyn. The girl had been moving around because of her parents' job, and after the tragedy almost ten years back she'd moved to stay with her military born grandfather where she'd lost communication ever since. As usual Rei had lots to say, and began reading the novel like note; her eyes sparkling with nostalgia.

Back on the burning streets, the scent of fumes filled the once fresh air as Grease Pit and his goons started trashing up the place. The children playing on the block couldn't help but run -literally for their lives as missiles and mini rockets were fired at random.

"Woa looks like someone did a great number on this place," Modo's surprised phrase was followed up by Throttle's, "Yea, and I bet that big number adds up to one big cheese."

"Help-HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a voice called from a burning building.

"Over there! Looks like somebody's trapped!" called out Vinnie as he pointed a gloved finger to their right.

The ruckus outside seemed to have caused a very big traffic jam that seemed to stretch along all the main highways and roads much to any motorist's frustration. Already at a distance the grey cloak of smoke stretched over twenty feet high, and as firefighter's rushed to the scene they'd come to find a very large gap cutting across the street. The sidewalks were too narrow to roll onto, and as things would turn out the Biker Mice managed to pull through once again by filling the gap with a fast drying substance, thus allowing the fire truck to speed forward and douse the fast growing flames in torrents of water.

"Finally!" a really annoyed Rei spat, and as things started rolling again she took a detour to check out Charlie's old neighborhood. It had been nearly ten years since she'd last seen her old childhood friend, and wondered if the maiden still hung round their old spots. Pulling along the side pulled off her helmet and sighed. Who knew that so much change would have happened in such a small amount of time! Then again it was over ten years since she'd last been there. Skyscrapers seemed to pierce the heavens, and the air wasn't as fresh as she'd remembered it to be. Allowing her eyes to wonder about took note of all the nooks and crannies she used to hide in, back then she was a bully magnet and if it wasn't for Charlie she would've probably never lived to go to M.I.T. -in one piece at least. Tilting her neck slightly faced her face to the beating sun and drew a small smile, the air though more polluted then before still had its homey scent. The light breeze that blew between the towering towers seemed much stronger and focused, turning the breeze into short gusts of cool air. Through her semi-back length layered chestnut hair the currents swept. Letting out a light laugh as her fringes comically were swept back over her head making a few shorter strands stick up at awkward angles; to top that off Rei really didn't care for the scar that drew a line across her right eye. Sasha was right, a little concealer did make a whole lot of difference.

The sound of children screaming and crying forced her back into reality to find a strange buff man in overalls wobbling on weak knees with a group of others in much the same state. Drawing a frown had a really bad feeling about the crew, and much to her surprise and light annoyance the children who were scurrying away decided to cower behind her.

"Heys yous!" called out the man who seemed to be sweating grease.

Curious reddish brown eyes looked around unsure to whom the man was referring to, until she finally figured he was speaking to her a moment after he threatened her with, "You..yours gonna pay for that!"

"Excuse me?" Rei frowned. Already she felt the fearful tugs of the little kids that decided to linger around her bike, and tug on her leather jacket. Eyes dropped to the girl who leaned into Rei's side and scowled inwardly. Looking forward as the greasy man approached to pause about four feet away from her added, "Listen buddy," she began in her sarcastic flat tone. "Looks like you could use some help, I can help you get a cab to get you to the nearest hospital." She offered only to take note of the strong scent of fumes and crinkled her nose in reflex,"You could use a bath as well" she added as a side comment.

Grease Pit wasn't familiar with kindness and put on a smile at the offer, though the last side comment set him off making the little girl who clung to the biker's jacket scream a very high pitch that forced him to clap his palms against his ears.

"Gah!" Rei hissed as she did the same only to look down to the source and picked up the girl, placing her atop her lap as she clapped a soft hand over the girl's mouth. "Shh.." Rei said nervously. At any rate the folks round there would think she was trying to kidnap the girl. "I won't let him hurt you," she reassured in a quiet tone, "But you have to keep quiet."

Grease Pit's last steps taken to close the gap were his last, for he'd slipped upon his own drippings and landed flat on his back, giving Rei the window to dismount her custom 48-Harley Davidson and carefully place the small girl back on the ground.

As the biker approached him the greasy man in overalls slowly backed away, his mates already taking off in the opposite direction, "Don't hurt me!" he called out before standing up and turning tail calling , "Wait for me!"

Literally confused Rei sighed and headed back to her bike where the children finally relaxed and dispersed, well most of them anyway. The little girl who'd been crying previously walked up to her and had given her a small daisy before tailing her older brother who couldn't have been more than six. Seriously confused, the biker just scratched the side of her head for she'd never been treated in such a way. And just as she turned to head back to her bike another biker chick caught her attention- this one wore an almost fuchsia violet suit with a helmet tinted black. Curious about this other rider decided to tail her, and kicked up her engines before placing her own full faced helmet- which also had the custom tinted glass pane masking her face. Much to her dismay her fuel gauge was running on empty and Rei had to take a pit stop.

Charlie on the other hand, glanced at her left rear view mirror to spy another biker dressed in leather tailing her. Heart jumped to her throat as the character closed in, only to release the breath she held as grayish green eyes spied the other biker dock into a fuel station. "Ah," she sighed, "I'm getting to paranoid." She concluded. It didn't take long for her to arrive at her beloved garage and finish cleaning things up. Pretty satisfied at getting her share of action finally felt motivated to get back to the letter she'd stopped reading, one thing for sure, Rei did write..A LOT as usual. Thinking about her old friend seemed to put her in a happy place, before the drama with the over baring Plutarkian ever began. It even helped her ignore the off tune sing-along Modo and Vinnie had begun as they sang about the mysterious masked rider-if only they knew it was her. Chuckling inwardly dumped the mop in the bucket, splashing soapy water on the now puzzled trio who still managed to tug at her nerves as their bikes drew dirty patterns on her newly mopped floor. As things played out she managed to have at least two other rescue sessions that night, the last nearly taking her down..permanently- as some falling debris found it comfortable enough to settle upon her form. The reaction the guys had after discovering their hot biker chick was her was priceless, and though going around as a vigilante was fun, Charlie reassured them that she would be taking a _long _break from heroics. Being in a very good mood that evening, sent the guys out to pick up their favorite meal, hot dogs and root bear while she settled down into her chair to finish the novel of a letter her friend Rei had sent. She'd reached the part about the girl graduating from M.I.T. with honors which drew a very wide smile upon the brunette's features. "So you finally got to live your dream," she commented to herself warmly as she closed her eyes reminiscing times of old, when they'd both play in Rei's backyard with her faithful German Sheppard Black Jack. Sighing commented, "Those were the days.." leaning back against her chair as it leaned on two legs supporting her weight against the wall, Charlie just allowed herself to relax as a light breeze blew in through an open window.

Yes, the evening was calm, peaceful, and nostalgic for those who'd cut ties with the place. Long Ryu Reilyn had finally found some leads as to where her friend now resides, thanks to the grandpa who ran the local comic store. Charlie had always dreamed about opening her own garage, and the biker was glad to know that Charlene finally was living her dream. Unfortunately her thoughts were rudely interrupted as a bulky tall man bumped into her shoulder. "Oh sorry ma'am," came the smooth apology.

"It's all right," Rei commented as she leaned over to pick up her wallet that had dropped.

In the near distance Vinnie spied his bro Modo kneel down to help some random chick. "Looks like he's at it again bro," teased Throttle. Vinnie just stared at the back end of the girl in the tight pants and commented, "I don't blame 'em." Tilting his masked face at a comical angle to view the girl as she stood up jolted upright when a pair of legs in blue pants and metallic knee pads appeared.

"What are you doing?" Modo asked looking down at the bending other.

Snapping back upright nearly dropped the tray Modo was carrying ,"Ow!" Vinnie quickly threw his arms over his helmet and winced as a few hot dogs went flying into the air while tripping back smacking Throttle's can of root bear off his hand.

Being the second to last in line Rei just huffed when the man standing behind the hot dog stand informed her that he was all out, "Just typical," she hissed as she turned her back to the now retreating cart. Hearing a near-distant chorus of annoyed voices looked up to see the big bulky man with the huge tray of food scolding what seemed to be a lighter skinned shorter guy. By their attire they seemed to be bikers which made her roll her eyes. "Nice..verrrrrrry nice." She sighed in frustration.

Hearing the sound of another engine Throttle turned his eyes to the sight of that biker Modo was helping out just moments before. "Hey bro, looks like your girl friend's leavin' " he teased.

"My what?" A cybernetic eye turned to the direction of Throttle's to find the girl drive off in quite an angry disposition. "I wonder what's gotten into her," he commented more to himself than to anyone. For some reason a guilty tug hung in his stomach making his mind drift as they rode back to the Last Chance. After taking a detour, the trio were forced to pause at the sound of a lady's angry banter and a few men following in chorus.

"I told you for the last time I don't know what you're talking about!" Rei spat.

"That's what they all say," came the retort.

Turning a corner Vinnie was forced to squint his eyes, "Isn't that Charlie girl?"

Throttle was the first to cut into the bickering, "Excuse me, mind if I cut in?"

Rei just scowled underneath her visor, it was one of those bulky blokes again. "I can handle this," she cut in before turning to the perpetrator who'd threatened her life if she didn't give him his 'money'.

"I can see that ha..ha.." came Throttle's snide yet cool sounding voice.

"Who are you?" quizzed the speaker before turning to Rei complaining, "Ah so you've called your boyfriend to square your debt- couldn't square it yourself so typical of women. Always getting yer man to fight your own battles" the mocking tunes swept.

"He's not my-" Rei was cut off by, "Easy fellas, don't want trouble." Throttle retorted in that same calm husky cool voice. By then the girl was fuming, literally on the verge of knocking someone's teeth in. Kicking up her engine allowed a sweet yet intimidating purr to escape through her exhaust pipes, "Listen punk, if you don't leave me alone I'ma-" she was interrupted once again as the speaker retorted quite sarcastically, "What? Run to your daddy?" The man's laughter was more than Rei could take, and the follow up bikers who'd ridden in from behind didn't help settle her nerves. On her rear view mirrors she recognized the tall bulky guy, and the rowdy shorter one to be part of the group she'd noticed by the hot dog stand. As if things couldn't get worse, this idiot just _had _to pull that line. Without thinking she'd gotten off her bike and sent a direct right hook which slammed against the man's chin sending him flying off the side of his bike. "My dad's dead you dimwit!" she hissed before hopping onto her bike to cut the group that parked in front of her.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Throttle commented before Vinnie chuckled adding, "Just the way I like it! Extra spicy!" as the white furred Martian took off after the girl, kicking the guy who was still picking himself up, into a dumpster.

Modo rolled his eyes wondering what to do with the half eaten tray of hot dogs. "What a waste.." he sighed before leaving it on a bench and taking off after the speeding duo.

Rei heard the echoes of engines roaring behind her, and scoffed "No wonder Charlie skipped this town, it's gone down to the dogs," she cursed under her breath. Eyes quickly caught sight of the biker on the red motorcycle which seemed to be built especially for speed- for all she knew it was some sort of Sportster though under the dim light she wasn't really sure. Rolling her eyes just looked forward to find a construction site dead ahead. As far as she knew, she was the only one who'd gotten kicks from playing round those sorts of places and made a quick job of bunny hopping over the wooden fence hoping that her pursuers weren't stupid enough to follow. Looking over her shoulder was surprised much to her disdain, to find the red biker hot on her tail.

"AHWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Vinnie called out as he caught a glimpse of the female looking over her shoulder. "Show me what you got sweet heart!"

Rei just groaned. "Ugh.."

"Not cool bro, not cool.." Throttle commented as he heard Vinnie's call.

"Let's cut them round back," Modo suggested as he decided to go round the rim of the fence.

With but one thing in her mind, Rei was determined to lose the cycling psycho. "So you like games eh?" she called out looking forward before pressing the breaks sending the red bike shooting ahead. Smirking she allowed herself to tease the biker and follow him from behind, flashed her headlights. Obviously the guy would turn back, and the moment he did she leaped into a cylinder that was being hauled into the air by a crane and ran a full 360 as she rode counter clockwise, hitting her maximum torque range. Once she was through the tunnel she found herself speeding through the air and over the fence, landing on her back wheel which planted itself right in front of both Throttle and Modo.

"Gah!" Gasping, the tanned Martian was forced to skid to a halt before commenting,"There's something very strange about that girl.."

Modo put on a frown, "Didn't know Charlie could pull something like that.." At that moment he heard Vinnie's signature "AHAHAAAHAWWWWWWWWW! Who's the baddest mamajama in the universe!" as he skidded to a rough landing a few paces ahead of the biker girl.

Rei couldn't help but grin, she had to admit, this guy had guts, though she wasn't very inclined to socialize with strangers at this point in time-especially at this late hour. Taking a turn into a dark alley disappeared into the darkness.

Vinnie on the other hand didn't really notice the girl had gone until he'd caught her banking a sudden right into an alley on his mirror which sent him hitting his breaks on reflex. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't ask me bro, but I have a weird feeling about this.." Modo commented darkly.

Throttle was silent too, "There's only one way to be sure," the tan mouse finally stated as if reading his bros' thoughts.

Back at the Last Chance Garage Charlie had finally reached the last page of the letter, and was quite surprised to find the guys return empty handed; but before she could speak Vinnie broke in. "You wouldn't believe what just happened!"

"What, they ran out of hot dogs?" she added sarcastically before leaning on the table top still clinging onto the last page. She just had a few sentences to go and stole a glance at the last phrases as Vinnie carried on. "No! We only met the most single most coolest biker babe in the universe!" Edging closer Vinnie threw Charlie a wink before nudging her, "I didn't know you could ride like that!"

Still stuck on the memory of the afternoon Charlie chuckled, "Well there's a lot that you don't know," she beamed.

Pulling in Modo took off his helmet and looked around as if expecting something to jump out of a corner.

"You all right?" Charlie noticed the strange look in her friend's eye.

"Did you go out on another ride tonight babe?" Throttle quizzed as he pulled in a second after Modo while taking his own helmet off, "No why?" Charlie drew a frown to match Modo's.

"Ah," Throttle commented turning to Modo then Vinnie who walked up to them, "If you weren't out then who-" Vinnie began only to bite his tongue the moment the sound of a bike's engine caught their attention, drawing them all to grow silent.

"Stay here babe," Throttle told Charlie before walking ahead. "But-" Charlie cut in only to meet the worried eyes of Modo and decided to comply just this once.

After a long anxious pause Vinnie broke out, "Hey.. isn't that-"

"Oh momma," Modo threw out.

Throttle just stood dumbfounded, for the girl before them was no stranger.

"Guys what's going on?" Charlie pushed through the trio who now stood at the door staring at a girl who'd just taken off her helmet. The moon had cast a shadow that hid most of her face, but by the feminine outlook the mechanic could only guess one thing..the guys were star-struck once again. If this was going to be a routine she figured they could just go get their own place to bunk.

Dressed in a fitting pair of pants and knee high boots with several boot straps to keep it in place, the character before the four dismounted and leaned on her right leg as she nestled her tinted helmet under her right arm. What dressed her torso was a normal black tank and a dark biker vest adorned with a furry rimmed collar in light white to cream shades, and specks of grey and black scattered across the pelt. Criss-cross belts decorated her hips where a couple of lose chains dangled. "Charlene?" Rei called out.

Eyes dropped to Charlie before the four called out in unison "Ray?"


	4. Reunion

Within a moment time seemed to freeze, as the replay of the vanishing figure traversed across the Martians' minds. The last image they saw of Ray..was her smiling and waving before the tanker exploded, and here she was now about four years since that day standing right before their eyes. Throttle and Vinnie seemed petrified in their stances, Charlene who was caught off guard by the reaction of the biker mice, also seemed stunned as she turned to look at her boys who stood with their jaws hanging. Modo's cybernetic eye teared up as he was the first to make a move and wrapped his big arms around the girl who seemed to flinch under his touch. "You're alive!" cried Modo.

Charlie, Vinnie, and Throttle all exchanged looks before uttering, "You know her?" at the same time before turning to Modo and the surprised looking girl.

Rei was completely traumatized it seemed, for her eyes widened to such an extent all she could do was just stare into the grayness that surrounded her. Almost as if her sense of touch remembered something her mind had completely forgotten, her arms hooked round the center of the tall figure in a hug making the tall buff other hold her all the tighter. Then all at once, when her reddish brown eyes lit on Charlene Davidson, the girl seemed to snap back into reality and pull away from the grey hulk. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Modo's happy expression was soon wiped away at the question as he looked at the girl who he rescued all that time ago. "Don't you remember? It's me Modo."

Reddish brown optics dropped to the hands that clapped around her small ones, and after a slight pause she pulled away, "Easy buddy, " she commented before whipping round to the hyper tunes of Vinnie who'd bombarded with, "What happened sweetheart!? We thought you-" he was cut off by the very panicked Charlie who still didn't know how her guys knew her childhood friend; and by the reaction the girl was wearing it was obvious Rei was in shock. "GUYZ!" Charlie broke, before whipping Rei back inside and pulling the girl into the kitchen of the living quarters of the garage. "Look I can explain," she began as she tried to calm the stunned Rei.

" Shoot," Rei stated her voice still in disbelief. "Please explain to me why you have an infestation of over grown rats in your garage," she added "with weird red horns!"

Charlie could hear the rustling behind the wall, and the whispers to calm Modo down and corrected, "Mice, Rei they're _Mice_. And it's a long story." Eyeing the girl who stood on alert, sighed knowing very well that Rei knew the guys were behind the wall. "Come out guys, this will be a lot easier to explain if you would stop creeping about like some..stalker."

Hearing Charlie's comment, the trio exchanged a nod before appearing, and as they stood by the door they saw Ray jump and grab the nearest knife and hold it in defense. As strange as it looked, the girl seemed pretty well versed in close melee combat, and by her footing it was also obvious she had experience in ranged hand in hand as well. "Easy, we won't hurt you," Throttle held out his hands defensively showing that he wasn't armed. Modo seemed the most distraught compared to the others who still didn't get over the fact that Ray didn't recognize them, "What have they done to you," came Modo's sad remark. When he met the girl's eyes, it was obvious she was confused, though he still felt that deep down she did remember something. No matter how much he tried to speak to the girl, she would back further away into the kitchen, and closer to Charlie which made him quite frustrated, forcing him to just sit down dropping his face into his good hand.

"Well I'm waiting," demanded Rei quite forcefully and angrily.

"Well you see," began Charlie.

Rei just leaned against the counter as the group began weaving their tale, and the funny part was, as fantastic and unrealistic as it all sounded she didn't find it so hard to believe. Perhaps it was because deep down she knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, or rather, she was just too tired to really care. Her eyes darted to each of the speakers as they all added a chapter or two and as the night drew on the story finally concluded with Modo's, "And that was the last time we ever saw you.." taking a deep breath felt a small comforting hand clap over his shoulder and looked up to see the thoughtful gaze of Charlie who added, "These guys crash landed here not too long ago, and we've been a team ever since-not to mention the fact that Limburger is still trying to dig up Chicago and ship it to Plutark." Gray-green eyes searched her friend's own reddish brown ones, the girl seemed to have taken things in pretty calmly..almost too calm for her liking. Remembering her own reaction expected something much more then the rain of emotions and shock that she displayed since Rei wasn't really known for her chivalry. There was something really different about her though..aside from obvious physical features..there seemed to be something different about how the girl held herself.

"That's it?" came the flat tone of the new arrival.

"That's it," Throttle chimed in as he leaned on a chair, eyes fixed on the girl who seemed to have forgotten them. Behind his green shades he could tell, by the way the girl still clung to the kitchen knife she still didn't trust them- that look of distrust in her eyes..it was so..foreign.. for even upon their first meeting she hadn't carried such a dark empty look..it scared him.

"So what you're tryna tell me," Rei began as she stood up and paced next to the kitchen counter as she waved the pointy edge around ,"Is that I'm an agent to a secret institution that handles alien activities, and that I was sent to Mars to help you guys," with that she pointed her knife in a sinister, distrusting, and disgusted manner, "and that I apparently blew myself up to save you all," a sarcastic accent heavily glazed her conclusion.

With each word the girl spoke Modo flinched, clenching his metallic fist underneath the table. "What have they done to you.." he mouthed under his breath.

"I still don't buy it," Rei continued before placing the knife on the counter in a carefree manner. Folding her arms leaned on her right leg and turned to Charlie, "So are you gonna introduce us or not?"

Caught off guard by her friend's reaction added, "This sweet heart here, is Modo," she said as she squeezed the grey mouse's shoulders affectionately. "That loud one over there is Vinnie," she stated in a joking manner as she pointed with her line of vision, before turning to Throttle who extended his golden-tan hand out and broke in, "Throttle."

Looking at the extended hand turned to the taller figure with the green visors and took it in a friendly motion, " Long Ryu Reilyn," she introduced shaking Throttle's hand. It was then a strange shock seemed to speed through her nervous system and she was forced to drop her gaze on the hand that was shaking hers, before turning to face the character eye to eye. For a split moment she paused, the sensation actually felt vaguely familiar. A sense of fear crept over and she wasn't sure why; this fear shone in her confused face as brows met in a light frown and her jaw hung slightly ajar leaving a small confused gap between her lips. Pulling back cleared her throat, and focused on her old friend Charlie who she dubbed Charles as an inside joke.

Modo's eyes never left Rei's figure and as she paused shaking Throttle's hand, he couldn't help but draw a light frown himself. Something was definitely not right, unfortunately his train of thoughts were interrupted when Rei spoke out asking, "So Charles, what's for dinner?"

Putting on a smile, Charlie laughed for the first time since the time her old friend arrived, "Hahahaha!" slapping a hand on the girl's shoulders she added, "Hope you like hot dogs honey," winking playfully added, "since that's exactly what's been on the menu since _they_ arrived," she added with a heartwarming wink towards her biker mice.

It's been six months since Rei had come back to Shy Town, and already she'd hunkered down and adapted to the rowdy trio sharing her living space. It was almost as it was before the incident on Mars, Modo and Vinnie always seemed to be close on her tail when it came for a good laugh, and Throttle always seemed to keep his distance on the sideline; though he'd jump in when she wasn't around. "Nostalgic isn't it," Throttle commented as he sat atop his bike sipping his can of root bear; his eyes turned on the girl with the sleeveless vest with the furry neckline and collar.

"Too nostalgic for my taste," came the bitter tasting words of Modo as he took a sip off his own can.

"I really don't see the big deal," Vinnie commented between bites of his chilly dog, "It's almost as it was back on Mars, she's warmed up to us like she did, and we're all fighting the Big Cheese just like how we used to do."

"That's just it..it's _almost_ the same." Modo still seemed to hold a grudge against their reunion. Meeting the pause of his bros added, "Doesn't it bother you that she's changed?"

"What's changed?" Charlie commented as she walked over handing Modo another plate. Meeting the other's line of vision noticed that Modo was staring at Rei and couldn't help but feel amused. "Funny what a few years can do to a person," her words sounded kind, yet tinted with a playful spice.

"That's not white I mean," Modo's eyes dropped as he took the plate and took a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Then what do you mean?" Charlie asked sincerely looking up at the Martian who just stared at his half eaten hot dog.

"She's _different,_ and I'm not sure I like it."

Still a little confused Charlie prodded with her eyes, as grey-green orbs searched Modo's cybernetic one."I'm sorry Charlie girl," came her friend's mono tuned words which made her heart feel heavy. Reaching out with a tender touch, held Modo's cheek and brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Oh Modo.." she cooed with a smile.

Feeling Charlie's soft palm made him blush, making a light warm smile draw upon his features as he leaned into her hand.

Vinnie's tail seemed to have gotten stepped on which made him jump and yeowl. "YEOOOUCH!"

Rei seemed to have jumped at the white mouse's holler, whipping around looked down at where her booted foot stood and jumped off, "Sorry!" she called out feeling quite embarrassed. "I didn't see it!"

Vinnie's eyes were glazed with tears as he clasped the tip of his tail which triggered Rei's arm to settle itself upon his shoulders, "Aww don't be sad," she commented. "Let's put some ice," she suggested as she led Vinnie to the back, oblivious to the fact that the masked vigilante looked over his shoulders grinning ear to ear as he wiggled his eye brows comically.

Face palming his forehead, Throttle just shook his head, only to follow to make sure Vinnie didn't pull something. Standing at the door, watched as the human girl placed ice upon the length of Vincent's tail that she'd stepped on, only to wrap it up in a small bandage. It was really strange seeing this side of Ray. The Agent of the M.I.B did have a soft side after all it seemed- so accustomed to the hard core militant, virtuous, I-don't-give-a-damn- persona really made this Martian confused. Maybe he judged her too fast, then again maybe this version of Ray wasn't the real one? Unsure which side to buy, whether the militant one that so reminded him of his Carbine, or this softy who seemed to care a whole lot about others, it really tied his tail in a knot. This confusion didn't sit well with him, and as the girl looked up to meet his eyes with a grin, he realized that he'd propped himself in the doorway and had been looking in her direction. The pair of eyes that had stared at him with so much fondness and care, seemed hollow and distant contradicting the sincere smile the girl wore.

"Everything all right bud?" Rei quizzed only to receive no reply as the golden-tan mouse took his leave. Exchanging looks with Vinnie just shrugged her shoulders as they both stood up only to pause at the sound of arguing in front of their street. By the rising tones it seemed serious, and by the broken grammar it became plainly obvious that Limburger had sent his goons to bother them again. "Stay here sweet heart," Vinnie looked the girl in the eye as he placed a comforting hand over her shoulder. Smiling nodded at her friend and watched as his figure disappeared behind the wall.

Sighing deeply, finally allowed her eyes to wonder about the small kitchen, lighting upon the clock jumped out of her seat. It was almost time to take her heart medication, and quickly ran off to her bike which was parked with the others. Taking note of the tire marks chuckled as the sounds of Vinnie's howl in the background-yup they were at it again and Charlie was having all the fun. Remembering the reason to why she'd run out, quickly popped open the small hand bag that she hung on her handlebars, and quickly searched for the small plastic container. Already she could feel faint, according to her doctor if she missed a dose even by five minutes she could either fall over into a seizure or pass out. With all the ruckus, she knew the guys were well under way, and the dance of missiles had resumed. Unfortunately for her the whole garage shook with each explosion, making some lose tires that hung on shelves above her come lose. "Ahk!" she called out as she dodged a few falling debris. As a heavy wheel struck the back of her shoulder, it forced her plastic container out of her hands. Cursing under her breath, docked underneath the metallic table. Spotting the plastic container, saw it slide underneath the shelf and took the opportunity, and rushed over to try to reach it. Gasping as she felt her fingertips go numb, managed to use a long screwdriver to toll it out. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she sat atop her knees. Another cause for irritation played its way into her scene as a stray volley of laser flashes struck various points of the garage making her dock down again. Only after the small tube was shot out of her hand did she hiss and rush over to pull the latch that closed the main metallic sliding door. Once done, she quickly slid over to where her now shattered bottle lay. The girl didn't have that many pills yet, but the ones that were left were spoiled now. Eyes started blurring out but she managed to pop a pill in her mouth the moment she'd lost her sight and quickly felt the table for any can of root bear that might have leftovers. Frowning at the taste, downed the drink and the obnoxiously large pill, before it was lights out.

Quite happy with their victory the biker mice and Charlie returned to their home base only to find that as usual it was caught in the crossfire. Frowning Modo took note of the closed door; that heavy feeling in his gut started tugging again. His tension seemed to have had a domino effect for everyone else approached with caution, and the moment the grey Martian forced open the door what caught first caught his eye was the small figure that lay across the cold floor. "RAY!" he called out before kneeling by her side.

Hearing Modo's call the three outside rushed in, Charlie was the second to arrive by Modo's side as the grey hulk cradled the girl in his arms. "What's happened?" the mechanic called out only to look over her shoulder as Throttle spoke out, " She's a heart patient?"

"She's not breathin' guys!" Modo warned, making Charlie panic.

Shaded eyes searched through the label upon the small tube to find a number, and upon finding the one that linked it to the clinic from which it was produced, made the call.

"Hello?" came an elderly man's voice.

"Hello? Is this the-" Throttle's sentence was cut off for the man on the other side of the line broke in, "How did you get this number?"

Over hearing the retort through the microphone, Charlie quickly grabbed the phone with shaking hands, "Ray..she's unconscious," she cried which thus triggered the man on the other side to get the details of their location. Once she'd hung up she knelt down by Ray's side, "Help is coming, please hang on."

Modo turned to Charlie still cradling Rei.

"Kay what's wrong?" Agent Jay was hot on the elder's tail.

"It's Ray, she's unconscious."

Jay watched as his partner pulled out a small briefcase from a shelf and quickly made his way to the exit, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Chicago," Kay casually responded as he stepped into the Room from which all would get flushed to their final destination.

"Not without me you're not." Jay cut in as he grabbed his own black formal coat and a briefcase that was handed to him.


	5. Helmet's on!

"She's not breathing!" hollered a rushing medic as they placed the young maiden into the metallic mobile hospital.

Charlie's eyes widened and before she could hop into the ambulance a whip-like prehensile tail wrapped around her waist, sweeping her off her feet, and placing her behind the red Speedster, with Vinnie at the handles.

"Helmets on bros!" called out Throttle as the trio followed the speeding white vehicle, worry stricken eyes peering through the glass panes in front of them as the doctors onboard sent shocks through the girl's limp body with an automated external defibrillator. The shrill sounds of sirens were enough to send shivers up one's spine, and as Charlie egged Vinnie to edge on faster, she could see the metal paddles being used and shed a few fearful tears-her heart seemed to jump into her throat.

Once at the hospital the bikers dismounted and rushed in with their helmets still intact, each at either side of the rolling stretcher, and as soulful eyes watched the group in white and green coats enter the Emergency Room, pin drop silence seemed to envelope the hall. Modo's eye locked onto the glass panels, the vision of just moments before vanishing within moments while Vinnie did his best to calm the now distraught Charlene. Throttle..was on a whole different wave length all together. As time drew on, the whole world seemed to stop-no-freeze as the band of four waited in the lounge. Charlie had fallen asleep on Vinnie's shoulder, her cheeks flushed from the tears she shed, while Modo sat hunched over with his cybernetic eye fixed on his hands with which he clasped in front of him as he leaned his elbows upon his lap. Throttle seemed the most calm amongst all, addressing the doctors and nurses seemed but a formality, and no one seemed to question why the young man hadn't taken off his bike helmet just yet; and only once the golden-tan Martian took a seat did he actually show some hint of emotion.

Fingers crept under his tinted visors to rub the tears that had snuck out of the corners of his eyes, it was just like that incident with the Tanker all over again. The image of the last moments before she was deemed dead replayed across his mind..their little talk while sitting and gazing at the canyons.. How she always looked him in the eye in _that _special way..the warmth she always seemed to bring when she entered the room..he'd never really paid her much heed, but now he'd wished he'd actually had gotten to know her much better. The memories of the recent past soon played their part as he leaned back against the blue plastic seats, pointing his shaded eyes to the big white tiles that blanketed the ceiling above them. The coldness from their reunion..it didn't hit him until then..he didn't understand why Modo was so worked up about her forgetting who they were..and now..he knew. Though they all did tie some bonds at some point, it still didn't have that same warmth as it always used to have. He'd even dare say he missed the way she used to look at him. There was much that Ray and Carbine had in common, no wonder he took a slight fondness to the girl..no wonder he was so awkward..and forced himself to be distant. But this girl before them..who'd touched all their hearts a second time..was different. Most would describe Ray's new persona as soft, sweet, kind, and naive..too naive for her own good -like almost that of a child. Her playful, mischievous spark seemed almost none existent as well. Boy what he'd give to have her pull one of her schemes once again..What did happen back on Mars?

"Miss Davidson?" called a nurse.

Modo was the first to react and walked up to the woman who hadn't seemed intimidated as most characters often did, "She's sleeping,-" Modo was cut off when Throttle interrupted, "Is she all right?"

Vinnie who'd fallen asleep, leaning his heavy head upon Modo's features jolted awake when his head dropped as the other stood, which as a result shook Charlie awake as well.

The nurse ignored Throttle's question and walked up to Charlie with much familiarity and a clipboard, "We have a few forms we'd like you to fill out. " Hearing this Charlie sighed and nodded, "All right."

Vinnie put on a frown as he spied a few well dressed men in black tie-formals speak to the lady at the desk. Elbowing Modo, "Hey bro, what do you make of that?"

"Mmm?" Modo looked down at his bro before looking in the direction of the dark-coats and frowned. "Looks like trouble." The sound of lady-voices caught his attention a moment after Vinnie's inquisition, and turned to look over at Charlie with whom Throttle stood by.

" Are you sure about this?" came the nurse's quizzical retort.

"OF course I AM, I practically grew up with her, she's twenty-three!" Charlie's frustrated voice seemed to catch the attention of the men in black.

"But her I.D. says she's eighteen," argued the nurse.

"That will be enough Miss. Harrison," came the tones of a tall, handsome dark skinned man with a crew-cut. "We'll take it from here."

Charlie was quite relieved to see a familiar face within these hollowed out bleached halls that seemed to always bring about a wave of depression. "Mr-" she was cut when a younger man with similar features side stepped her and asked, "Where is she?" The poor nurse was now overwhelmed with all the questions, for it was practically her first day on the job and wasn't expecting such a situation to arise. Rubbing her temples was forced to pay attention to the young Miss. Davidson once again as the woman raised her tones, "EXCUSE ME!"

Throttle was taken a back and jumped at Charlie's high pitch, not really expecting the she-human to snap. This outburst automatically brought Vinnie and Modo to her side as well.

On the verge of insanity the young nurse was glad to hear the voice of the elderly doctor, " Thank you Miss. Harrison."

Agent Jay and his son J couldn't help but raise a quizzical eyebrow at the sight of the Director of the M.I.B. who was now dressed in a long white coat, matching pants, and a stethoscope that hung around his neck. J had to be elbowed in the ribs to stop his light laugh that erupted at the sight. "Oh don't mind him," Jay reassured the group who turned to the source of the light laughs, "He's just got a bad case of the giggles." The younger Agent couldn't help but break out laughing louder, "See what I tell you? He's practically insane," declared Jay sarcastically as he whipped round to glare his son down for a moment before he turned to Charlie, "He can't help himself when he's around beautiful women." This statement hushed the cackling younger agent, as well as forced a light tint of rose to creep upon Charlene's features making Vinnie grit his teeth and curl his fists at his side. "No human's gonna talk to my girl like that,"

"Easy Vincent," Throttle hissed, for he'd definitely recognized Agent J from the mission on Mars.

"What gives?" Vinnie spat back as he whipped round, only to meet Modo's glowing red eye.

"I really don't like this.." came Modo's mono toned lyrics.

Charlie just rubbed the side of her left temple, really frustrated now. It had been years since she'd actually met Ray's grandfather, their family friend and his son. "Please right this way," came the kind words of the good Doctor.

Once in the office Kay took a deep breath. "It's been a while Charlene, how have you been?"

Hearing the informal notes relaxed herself, "I've seen better days." Hearing the girl's shift in tones and glance knew what was going to be asked and broke in, "I know you have many questions, and there will be a time and place to answer all of them, but here and now isn't the time."

Just as Charlie opened her mouth to speak the door burst open, the boys in tow, Modo had to balance pulling Throttle away from J and Vinnie away from Jay while trying to avoid crushing the petite secretary who chimed in , "I'm sorry Doctor, they wouldn't listen!"

Kay just frowned and straightened up, "It's all right," frustration flew up a notch as the four males fell face forward, sprawled across the gray-blue carpeting. "Ugh.."

Charlie on the other hand just stood, arms folded, and left foot tapping on the ground with obvious irritation. " I told you guys to wait outside!" she hissed.

"But Charlie-Girl," Vinnie began to protest, "He started it!"

"What did you do to her!" came the violent words of Throttle who shook J by the collar in the sideline.

"I didn't do anything to her!" spat J before he looked up to the dagger like stare of his father and straightened up; around the same moment Throttle's clutches were released under the presence of Doctor Kay.

Hearing Kay clear his throat authoritatively, everyone seemed to straighten up and suck it up. " So much for keeping things discrete," the elder told himself. "Guess there's no avoiding it," turning to the mess in front of him, offered them a seat whilst waiting for things to settle down. Turning to address Charlene Davidson first, asked, "You are wondering why the age on her I.D is different," pausing turned to the three biker mice, "And you're wondering what happened on Mars, correct?"

Silence befell the room as the elder began to talk, and explain the current situation concluding with, " Miss Davidson, under the current situation," eyeing the three Martians who'd taken off their helmets, "you will be spared neuralization, under the condition that you absolutely DO NOT repeat our conversation elsewhere." Stern optics drifted towards the three aliens, "That goes for the three of you."

"That's what you did to her, isn't it, you neuralized her..didn't you." Modo's angry words were reflected in his now glowing cybernetic eye which flashed red.

Surprised that the grey mouse knew about the ' White Flash' Agent Jay turned to the taller other, and opened his mouth to comment, only to have Throttle answer his unasked question. " It's protocol, to erase the memories of those who'd seen people _like us _to avoid worldwide panic; isn't it. " Pausing fixed Jay with a very serious glare, " Yes we know all about it, " a threat seemed to creep into the mouse's words.

"That explains everything.." came Charlie's sorrowful lyrics as the memory of that night Rei had arrived at her garage replayed like an old black and white movie. The guys' reaction..the girl's strange behavior..It was all _their _fault.. " You did this! You did this to her!" Charlie lost it, with the years of history behind the friendship she had with Rei, the younger girl never had been known to be a heart patient.

"Easy Miss Davidson, " came Agent Jay's attempt to calm the young lady who started waving her angry fist in his face, "You wouldn't want to do that."

"Oh yea why not? Maybe someone should knock some sense into your empty head!" she threatened. " She survived, and you took her memories away! How could you!" The girl's tantrum couldn't be stifled, even when Throttle and Vinnie took hold of her arms as she still edged to send her fist flying towards the older other's nose. "You took everything she had left!" she cursed, " And you call yourselves human? How can you live with yourself," she spat venomously.

"Tell me which is worst..living with memories that drive you insane..or living with new..cleaner..better ones?" came J's quiet tones. His question seemed to cause a pause in the mechanic's rant, thus allowing the two Martians to loosen their grip on her arms. Taking this opportunity J continued, " Do you know what it's like..being trapped under ground for six months, and then being in a coma for one? Oh wait, how about being put in rehab for an extra run because your mind wasn't set straight due to all the trauma you had to go through in that damned lab?" Hearing no response from Charlene added, "Thought so," with a declarative voice.

Charlie's raised brows soon met in a frown as she had gritted her teeth, and this reaction forced a harsh conclusion from J " No, being human meant taking the memories of suffering away.."

"A wise friend once told me.." Charlie broke in quietly looking at the ground with a pause, before looking squarely into J's eyes, " The hardships we go through make us who we are..they make us..a stronger..better person."

"Charlie-Girl.." Vinnie uttered quietly as he caught the light tears in the girl's eyes. " You call yourself her Uncle," turning to Jay, "And you..her own flesh and blood..her grandfather..how could you take away the things that made her who she was..? Don't you trust her to make it through? How can you live with yourself knowing you turned her into a totally different person?"

The girl's words seemed to open an old wound forcing the aged senior to respond in a very quiet voice. "We don't.." his words carried such pain and weight that Charlie couldn't find anything to throw back. "What would you have us do?" Kay looked the young maiden in the eye, and when she couldn't give him a straight response- couldn't even look him in the eye..a certain conclusion upon the matter seemed to have been reached with the upcoming long pause.

This sudden shift gave Jay the window to cut in, "Now look what you've done- and just when he'd gotten over the last spell of depression after her graduation too," while Agent Kay just stared straight at the wall..empty..and hollow. This statement was said more to himself then to the other however. Pulling the young lady aside, looked her squarely in the eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to look at a person you love..and not be able to hold that person..your own flesh and blood..who doesn't even remember who you are.." Charlie still couldn't grasp the concept of wiping her best friend's memories away just then, and this was plainly written across her face for J cut in. "It's complicated..she won't understand." Discouraged tones followed the now slouching figure as the younger Agent just leaned up against a black shelf stacked with files, a lonely plant it's only companion at the corner. Agent Kay placed fatherly hands upon Charlie's shoulders and eyed her directly, " Just trust me.. it's..better this way.." Turning away from the girl's searching optics returned to his seat behind the desk as he flipped through a yellow file that was tucked in the first drawer.

Silence seemed to befall the room, the three biker mice were still lost in confusion and lost for words. All that everyone ever seemed to do was whisper to Charlie-Girl which tugged their tails to such an extent the trio fidgeted in their seats. "I don't like this.. what's happening..?" Vinnie asked in a hushed tone between gritted teeth. "I dunno bro, but I'm going to find out.." Modo responded as he stood up the moment a women dressed in a formal black business suit walked in, completely ignoring his very presence. "The minor surgery was successful, she should wake up any moment,"

With this bit of good news the mood seemed to change, and as everyone rose towards the door; Agent Kay and Jay's son seemed to hang back.

"Oh look at you two.. moping about like you lost-" Jay's attempt at playful sarcasm was drowned with his son's , "Not now Dad," Only when Kay let out a big heavy breath did he stand and straighten up. It was his biggest fear to walk into the room with his Rei right in front of him..so close.. yet so far away. It pained him, yet he wouldn't have it any other way. Every month as instructed she was to visit this very clinic set up by the M.I.B just to check the metallic addition to her heart that they were still trying to remove, and to make sure she doesn't fall into one of her nightmarish spells when the horrific images of the years past, locked up in Karbuncle's lab would replay driving her insane. Picking up the small hand-sized canister questioned why did things come to this, these pills to keep the monster within tranquilized..all these medications with the tiny nano-chips..just to keep the metallic figment woven into her whole system working.."Curse those Plutarkian scum.." A heavy fist slammed against the waxed oak table top making J and his father jump.

All Agent J could do is just watch in the sidelines..this was difficult for everyone. As the three Agents stepped out of the office, they looked on as the bikers and Miss Davidson walked towards the small room that kept Agent Ray.

The sounds of the heart monitor beeping at a soft constant rhythm echoed in the small, yet cozy room. The scent of white roses filled the air, and with the dimmed light, it was really hard to grasp that the girl in the bed, plugged with all the wires and machinery was actually_ their_ Rei.

As the light echoes of booted feet cruised upon the near stationary air pockets, the heavy lids of Rei flickered as she stirred. The first thing that came to her attention was the sound of the heart monitor.."Beep…beep….beep.." that fearful quiet murmur..then that cackling laugh.

"AHHH!" the girl jolted up right only to grasp the right side of her chest and hunch over. "Just a dream.." she sighed only to look up to meet the smiling warm faces of her fellows as they'd walked in a few moments later. "Guys!" she exclaimed with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Ray!" they all shouted in unison.

Throttle was the first to make it by her right bedside, and for a flicker of a moment the warmth in the girl's eyes seemed to shine through. His golden-tan furred hand gently took her right cheek into his palm. "Ray.." his quiet voice seemed to echo as he pulled the girl into a relieved hug, much to the girl's surprise.

Modo, Vinnie and Charlie didn't take long to settle themselves all along her bedside either; with Vinnie, and Modo standing to her left, while Charlene sat behind Throttle on her right.

The wide eyed Long Ryu Reilyn just gasped as she was embraced, a tug in her gut seemed to overwhelm her with emotions. Everyone she ever cared about was right there..and as she pulled back, and looked into Throttle's eyes, she seemed to have found a certain securing familiarity-but just for a mere moment. To her surprise she could see a matted streak set in his cheeks where tears streamed down across his fur, making her gently reach for his specks and take them off to wipe his tears with her fingers. "What's wrong?" came quiet words.

Throttle managed a short laugh and clapped a hand over the girl's which settled itself on his cheek wiping his tears. Smiling stroked Rei's cheek and as he pushed her long fringes behind her ear he was surprised to find a scar that cut across her right eye, starting from a little above her eyebrow to half way down her right cheek. The image of Carbine flashed across his mind making him freeze, which forced an uneasy reaction from Rei.

"I got that from a car accident when I was little," she chuckled nervously as she quickly hid the right side of her face with a curtain of hair, pulling her gaze away and dropping it onto her hands. "It also messed up my left knee so yea.. heh I'm a clutz what can I say" she joked lightly.

Vinnie and Modo read the silence emitted from their bro, and just exchanged soulful gazes, ones that Charlie didn't care to read as she jumped for the opportunity to engulf the patient in a mighty hug. " I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Ahk!" Rei laughed as she hugged her friend back, "Sorry about that." Wearing a sheepish grin, the younger girl's happy-go-lucky- persona seemed to have resurfaced. Sitting up right, gently and playfully nudged Charlie away only to find that she wasn't completely dressed. "Meep!" Rei squeaked as she pulled the blanket over her chest blushing and laughing sheepishly.

"Ooops" Charlie chimed in laughing only to turn to Vinnie who's eyes seemed to grow, "Ooops is right sweet heart," came the masked Martian's smooth, flirtatious tones. "Ow!" came the exclamation a moment after Charlie punched his harm. "Ugh, MEN!"

The creak of the door behind the group seemed to spill tension as the Doctor walked in with a clipboard and a small plastic tube filled with prescribed medicine. Rei didn't know exactly what had conspired while she was out, but the sadness in the Doctor's eyes seemed very obvious, forcing her to ask, "Everything all right Doc?"


	6. Hyde to my Jekyll

Quiet lost voices seemed to be carried into the night as the biker mice rode back to the Last Chance Garage. With the events that had occurred, and new information whipping round their heads, the Martians couldn't find the peace to go to sleep-to top that off Charlie had decided to spend the night at the hospital with Ray which didn't help their troubled minds either.

"Hey bros," Vinnie was the first to break into the silence, only to look on as Modo's eyes seemed to stare off into space, almost as if he was in a daze. "MODO!" Vinnie called out as the grey other almost crashed into the back of an eighteen-wheeler.

"Oh sorry Vinnie, I guess..I wasn't..thinking straight.." the sad tones of the other seemed to push a ring in from Throttle who added, "I know what you mean bro, it's all right, Charlie girl is with 'er so-" the golden-tan mouse was cut off as Modo broke in, "I know, I know, I just can't seem to get it out of my mind."

Replaying the scene in the office, Vinnie let out a scowl, there was something that didn't fit the tale that had been woven. According to the Director, the M.I.B. had never left Mars..then if that was the case..then why was it broadcast by the military and even on their private and secret hotlines that they had deserted them all? Agent Jay had spoken about an ambush that had nearly cost Ray her leg and her eye when she had gone off to the wrong location at the wrong time. However, according to the memories that hadn't failed him, the report came from Carbine and Stoker directly- both the location and time were in sync. How could it have been the wrong time and place? "Something doesn't smell right," cut in the masked vigilante.

Turning to the rider on the Speedster, both Modo and Throttle concluded, "Yea something smells fishy all right," came their leader's remark which was followed up by Modo's, " That stinking fish face has his stench all over it."

"You guys thinking what I'm thinkin'?" Came Throttle's sly grin, and as the trio nodded in union Throttle chuckled, "Time to pay the Big Cheese a little visit."

000

"Blast those putrid Biker Mice!" cursed Limburger as he pulled himself out of the rubble that once was his proud standing tower. "Karbuncle!" called out the Plutarkian in his usual raised pitches, "Are the preparations ready?" came the really frustrated and exhausted lyrics.

"Yes your most gracious blue cheesiness," came the sheepish reply as the limo pulled up, and as he stared into his specks as Limburger was driven off to the Holiday Inn Hotel the humble pose of Karbuncle broke into a raging hostile. Almost as if on cue his bulky cellular phone rang, which made the scientist jump. Picking up the call felt his blood run cold. "Why good evening your highness.. Ah yes, the weapon is ready, she will deliver it first thing in the morning..Ah, the reception? Yes, he will be there..Uh, no but-" as the terrified doctor was forced to hold the phone away from his ear as loud static broke through, he spotted a suited character at the corner of his eyes and gulped down hard- yes_ they_ were watching him again. Those shady figures and middlemen of his second employer never ceased to torment him. Hearing an angry faint voice blasting through the speakers brought the large phone to his ears once more, " Run that by me again?" came the shaky voice. And almost all at once the esteemed doctor stood tall with a sinister grin-fear almost nonexistent. "I'd be honored.."

The now energized Doctor had carried his tired feet over to where the elevator to his underground lab used to stand, and kicking through the bits of debris found the tile that acted as a concealed button and stepped on it. Within moments the tile started sinking gradually into the floor, with him posed upon its surface. Once in his layer Karbuncle flipped a few switches and began checking the status of their new weapon. It was built with the capacity of camouflage, agile mobility, strength and simplicity- which in his opinion, were the biggest assets of his finest creation, for with its capability of blending in with the citizenry of Chicago, and its flexible combination of skills, no one would be able to detect such a dastardly weapon. The very conversation that had kicked in every neuro-signal in his body kept replaying over and over in his mind.

It had been about five years since he'd signed on for this mysterious employer who'd disappeared about two years back before making his presence known in one of the monthly functions Limburger held as he tried to persuade the leading land holders to sell up their property. With the last part of the call fresh in his mind, Karbuncle beamed from ear to ear as he started going through a few knobs, lists, and chemicals with the liaison's statement mentally replaying.

" _This is how it's going to go down. Phase One had already been put into action, we have a mole in the Agency who'd leaked out that ""she's"" still under neuralization and will be at the Agency's main detention facility until nine in the evening tomorrow, which gives us enough time to release the creature. No one would suspect a thing, and as she starts integrating with the population, she will find those nuisances that have plagued you and that Plutarkian scumbag for so long. Once in place we can move to Phase 2 in which we'd feign another attack, and once the M.I.B come to retrieve her, they will be forced to bring her to their main headquarters in New York where we will stage our attack. Once the blackout hits the city Agent Ray would've already caused enough damage to earn her a merit for expulsion and detention and permanent neutralization. As you already have been informed a micro-chip had been placed in her neuro-system as a backup, should she come across "" MAY "" it would set a chain reaction releasing the Beast and all the memories previously erased. Once she breaks free she will have no one to come to for aid but us, and with your Mind Bender Beam, we would have two trump cards instead of one. Those rodents will be out of your hair, and you will be in good favor with Limburger once again, while at the same time we'd gain enough surplus to take over this insignificant planet. By this time next year Earth would be no more..but that's only IF things go as planned. That disease of a Plutarkian middleman will soon be brought to his knees and as promised you will be given this rock to rule as you please._

_There's only one condition however, you will have to continue your whimpering act for the duration of this plot, while I play the good, just diplomat to throw the city into a sense of security until that very moment when everything fades black" Snickering, the character continued, " You will suffer greatly, but I promise you, the fruits of your sacrifice will prevail. Henceforth, would you be the Hyde to my Jekyll?" _

"It would be my honor.." came the audible verbal response to the mental conversation.

"Is it time yet?" came a female's voice tinted with anxiety.

Turning his back to the work table the Doctor grinned a gap filled smile and replied, "Indeed..it is."


	7. Fade in Mei

The sun was high, beating down upon the windy city of Chicago, and with the peaceful quiet of early afternoon, the three Martians had gone on one of their escapades, quite hyped about bringing both Charlie and Rei back home. Turning into their favorite music frequency, really cared not about the traffic jam as they retraced the roads they took the night before. The scent of a hotdog stand soon caught their attention, and within moments the bros pulled in and ordered up. It wasn't long into their dine-in when a familiar character had caught their attention.

"Hey bro, isn't that Rei?" Vinnie quizzed to no one in particular.

Turning his cybernetic eye in the direction Vinnie had been gazing in, drew in a light frown. The female whose back was turned to them, did carry the familiar features of their friend, she did dress like her, and even sound like her. "Well let's go do some meet-n-greet then," chimed Modo with a grin.

"Woa slow down big fella," cut in Throttle as a very tall, broad shouldered handsome young man walked into the scene and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. "That can't be our girl, heh, we all know she wouldn't give two heads about a guy like that," he joked.

"True but still," Modo's frown soon shot to the sky as the girl turned in their direction, "You sure about that bro?"

Throttle and Vinnie's jaws literally dropped as the flirtatious Rei got all 'friendly' with her 'guy friend'. "Ahhww no, seriously?" Vinnie cut in.

Throttle felt a knot form in his gut, "Don't tell me they messed with her head again," he grumbled.

"One way to find out," Vinnie revved his engine and rode up to the girl who stood on the curb with the young man who also seemed to have been a biker of some sorts. Now upon closer inspection, there was something odd about the girl. "Yo Rei!" Vinnie greeted with a smile and a wave, and as the girl waved back and called out, "What's up Vinnie?" the Martian couldn't help but raise a quizzical eyebrow, "So who's yer friend?" he joked in a teasing note.

"A friend of yours love?" came the young man's smooth words.

Chuckling Rei introduced, "Meet Vinnie, he's one of the air heads I've been telling you about,"

"Air heads?" echoed Vinnie in a comical note which was drowned by the dual engines of his bros who'd ridden up to the trio.

"Ah, you must be Modo," came the extended friendly greeting of the young man as he held out his hand in a kind gesture.

Caught off guard Modo couldn't help but pause, "And you are?" came the suspicious reply.

"My apologies, I'm Uzumaki Kaito, Rei's childhood friend from Tokyo."

Throttle put on a sincere smile, " Nice ta meetcha, heh-heh-heh"

"Throttle I presume?" came the polite friendly play of words.

"Hey sweet heart, where's Charlie girl?" Vinnie asked casually, "Thought we were going to pick you both up at the hospital."

Rei chuckled lightly ," Ah well, she told me she had some errands to do and said she'd meet up with me later."

"That's just like our Charlie," Throttle chimed in with a light laugh. "We were on our way home, figured you could use a ride," he offered with a teasing wink, "But I think you got it covered?"

Rei gave out a shy laugh, "Ahaha.. ehm well, ermm yea," a light tint of rose crept upon her cheeks.

"I didn't know they knew Charlene," Kaito commented on the side which made Rei grin, "Small world right?" chuckling again turned to her guys, "Why don't we all rendezvous at the Last Chance and catch up?"

Vinnie laughed, his flirtatious snicker, "If that's what you really want sweet heart," winking turned to the young man in question and added, "Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!"

Kaito automatically blushed dropping his gaze the same moment Rei cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ehm, well, how about a race then?" she challenged in an attempt to change to focus of the attention.

"Now you're singin' my song," hollered Vinnie who revved his engine so loud the bystanders nearby were forced to clap their palms against their ears.

"Oh momma, " Modo grinned as Throttle drove up to his right, "Loser buys lunch," he added with a smirk.

"You're on!" Rei egged on as she mounted Kaito's Ducati, "Well Kai this thing won't drive itself!" she beamed making him laugh and hop on giving her his spare helmet.

Turning round Throttle called out, "On three, one..two.."

Vinnie yelled, "THREE!" and shot off ahead.

"Duuude that's so not fair!" Rei called out which resulted in Kaito' yelling, "I like his style!" reeling up into a wheelie stance, shot off ahead yelling "WOOOHOOO!"

"Just our luck, Rei finds a guy just like Vinnie.." Throttle face palmed and shook his head.

Modo just rolled his eyes, "Kids these days," smirking kicked things into gear speeding off. It wasn't long until the trio left in Vinnie's wake caught up with the red Speedster full of laughs. They actually seemed to hit it off with Rei's new 'guy friend'.

Within moments of the race the figure of Greasepit came into view forcing Vincent to comment, "Hey Kaito, what do you make of that?"

Smirking a charming bad-boy-grin the young man snickered, "Looks like trouble."

Rei just frowned as she looked on at the broad shouldered goon, "Seriously? Don't tell me you're actually gonna-WOAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she clung onto the side of Kai. "AHHHHHH!"

Vinnie sang , " AHHAHAHAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Man I love this guy!" swerving on the sharp U-turn caught up with Rei's boy and as they both whipped up a stray lose coil of wire rode circles around their victim until he was tied as snugly as a spring roll-much to Rei's discontent. "AHHHHKKK!" she yelled as the spinning stopped and the whole bike just zoomed forward.

The masked Martian just chuckled as he looked at the duo to his left, they both seriously reminded him of Charlie-Girl and himself which brought a slight heavy warmth into his chest. It would definitely be awesome having someone who had his_ 'taste'_ in fun for a change.

"Hey bro, if we cut off here at the junction we will cut our time in half," Kaito called out.

"But that's going through the back allies," Vinnie commented with surprise.

Rei smirked her signature sly grin, "That's the point sweet heart," she winked teasingly.

000

"Ugh, what's taking the guys too long?" Charlie stood tapping her toe on the side walk. "They were supposed to be here half an hour ago," she rolled her eyes and put on a scowl. Within moments of taking a seat on the high rails of a set of concrete stairs she could hear the sharp roars of engines, and the mad-man type screams of Vinnie followed up by another nostalgic set. "You have got to be kidding me," she smiled as both Vinnie and Kaito pulled up. "KAITO!" she called out running up to the duo Rei and her 'guy friend', engulfing both in a hug making the masked Martian pull his eyebrows into a slight frown, "Hmf"

Throttle soon pulled up and Modo pulled in seconds afterwards, and much to their confusion and slight relief caught sight of Charlene greet the newcommer. It really did seem that this Kaito was legit and Rei's memory hadn't been white washed for a second time.

It didn't take long for the small group to get caught up in a long conversation which focused more on Charlie, Kaito and Rei's high school history, which drew in the three biker mice completely. It seemed like teen lives on earth wasn't as different as it had been growing up on Mars- with a few obvious variations of course.

As Rei sat atop the folding chair munching on her hotdog she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of nostalgia start to sink in. She may not have known the guys for long, but she really did have a sense of loyalty to them. Overwhelmed with emotion, looked on as Charlie started bringing up the comical tale of her first date to prom. She really envied her..Charlie had it all, she had the company of studdly, hot guys who respected her and supported her..A pang of guilt soon washed over, and try as she might she couldn't really hide it and took a sip of root bear the moment Charlie chimed in, "And then she asked him out!"

Rei choked and spat the dark hued liquid forcing Vinnie to call out ," Hey watch the merchandise sweet heart! This is-" he paused and stared at the girl as she called out "Sorry!" in response. The tint of rose that colored her cheeks, and those high arched eyebrows..it looked like she was about to cry and much to his annoyance he softened his tones a bit. " Just be careful next time babe," scowling inwardly turned to Charlie as he was passed a tissue to pat down his pants.

"It was as if the whole school had rooted for them to go out," Charlene laughed heartily at Vinnie's outburst before asking Rei, "I didn't know you liked root bear, growing up you always told me you detested it-with a passion!" she added with a laugh.

Smiling sheepishly Rei couldn't help but tag along and laugh with the chorus, she couldn't help it, the atmosphere was so light and fun! " Trust me honey, it's an acquired taste," she winked playfully as her smooth play of sarcasm shown through.

"Ooo spicey!" Vinnie chimed in smoothly only to meet Kaito's –hey-that's-my-girl- look which made the Martian smile sheepishly.

"Oh wow look at the time!" exclaimed the youth, "Sorry I really gotta go," Kaito chuckled apologetically.

"Aww..do you have to?" Rei quizzed looking at her childhood friend and sweet heart with a puppy-eyed look.

"That's not gonna work this time love," came the near Australian accent. "You know how mother gets."

Rolling her eyes Rei chuckled, "Oh fine!" pouting, blushed when Kaito gave her a peck on her cheek which made her flinch and blush a bright crimson.

"Ooooooo" the Martians cooed teasingly as they shook their wrists flailing their palms in a teasing manner.

"Oh grow up guys," Charlie smiled as she hugged Kaito, "It was so good to see you again," eyes twinkling placed a sisterly arm over Rei's shoulders and waved as their high school friend rode off into the early evening. "Oh by the way, Rei think you can drop me off at the hospital? I wanna visit one of my friends, apparently they'd been in an accident and had been sent to the E.R."

Eyes softened at the notion and nodded, "Let's go get a cab."

"Cab? Why not just take your bike?" chuckled Charlie.

"Haha you know how Kay gets with me and bikes," laughing walked up to the door and grabbed her jacket.

Shaking her head with complete amusement Charlie commented, "You haven't changed one bit." Turning to the biker mice, "Hey guys, if you need anything, feel free to ring me up at this number," Charlie casually placed a small card on the metallic table top that was decorated with leftovers.

Within fifteen minutes the two young maidens had stopped by the back end of the local Community Hospital. Charlie soon burst in through the double doors and rushed to the lobby where she asked for a certain, Kayjay Jr.

"He's in room B305" came the prompt response of the women wearing thick eye glasses.

"Thank you," Charlene turned to Rei, "You coming?"

Rei shook her head kindly, "Naw, he's your friend, I don't want to intrude.." her voice was apologetic and humble.

"I insist!" Charlie tugged her best friend's arm.

"I insist!" declared Rei a little too forceful. Softening her gaze added, "Don't worry about me," looking over her shoulder caught sight of a light wave, " I won't be alone, I'll be fine."

Charlie looked passed Rei's shoulder, " Gang fight again?"

Rei sighed with frustration and nodded, "I will catchu later all right hun?"

Nodding Charlie waved and headed passed the double doors and into the nearest elevator. Upon entering the assigned room was surprised to find it was empty. Sitting on the well made bed pulled up the phone and called in, "You were right.." her words were heavy and worried. "How's she?"

"Well thanks to you, she's all right, just come up to room 414. She's actually just waiting for you, and don't worry, she doesn't expect a thing." The sound of Tom and Jerry seemed to play in the background as Agent J uttered something about Chinese food, chocolate cake and how annoying it was to tap into the conversation between Ray and his sister.

Within moments of arrival at the suite Charlie was greeted with the sweet scent of coco and the light laughter of Rei. Agent Jay had called her aside a second later, "It's for you."

Hearing Throttle's voice Charlie let out a sigh of relief.

" Guy's we have got to talk."


	8. My heart beats for you

Feeling quite flustered Limburger drew his gloved palms across his face, pulling the mask off in the process. Why were the biker mice always foiling his plans? It seemed like every time he's near the shipment deadlines, those filthy rodents always managed to get wind of the situation..no pun to the Windy City of course, but still..it was quite tiresome. "I'm surrounded by idiots.." he moped as he looked at yonder the window panes of the newly refurbished Limburger Tower.

"Ever consider you being the only idiot here?" came a very sly remark making the Plutarkian jump.

"Who's there?" quizzed the alien as he whipped out a machine gun and backed to his desk, half expecting the voice to belong to one of the rowdy biker mice. The silence that followed and the snide chuckles that erupted told him otherwise as a strange chill seemed to take over the room..even his stench seemed to hold no challenge to this ominous presence. And sure enough the source of the calm steps drawn across the carpeted floor brought themselves to a stop, the figure appearing to his right in a most shady manner.

"Heh..heh.." came the dark chuckles as the well suited young man took the scene, his back to the window so a shadow was cast over his facial features.

Very irritated with this intrusion Limburger pointed his weapon at the character who seemed unfazed by this motion. "You seriously think that little toy bothers me?"

The confidence spewing from the hollowed lyrics forced the alien to slowly step back, obviously whoever this person was..had something..very..unnatural..about him. "What do you want?" came the suspicious words in tow.

The suited character casually took Limburger's seat and crossed his legs, "Why, the same thing you do of course, to please my superior, gain rank and take over this city."

Feeling a pang of danger, Limburger continued to stand on guard, "What's in it for you?" he questioned.

The sinister laugh seemed to send waves throughout the room, creating chills running up the Plutarkian's spine, " My good man," came the arrogant tones, " We're both businessmen..surely you know what is there to gain with a profitable partnership."

"I'm listening.." came Limburger's uneasy lyrics.

"I can lend you my services..in return for a small favor.." came the young man's tones.

"What will this favor be?" came the Plutarkian's flat tones. "If it's money you want, then-"

"Oh trust me, it's going to be priceless..As you see..I have no need for _your _money"

Placing his gun down, the alien drew a smile, "If it's not money, then what do you want?"

"A heart," came the dark scepter.

"A h-he-heart?" stuttered the other dressed in a purple suit. Gulping hard, felt sweat start to drench his masked brows, " Who's heart?"

"A girl's heart," came the young man's voice as he chuckled.

A frown was drawn, "If you're looking for a date, you've come to the wrong man," came the very annoyed Limburger. _"Seriously..kids these days..thinking only with their-" _his train of thought was broken for the other continued, " But not just any girl's heart."

"Let me guess.." began the fish of a man, "She's your one, your only true love, and you can't imagine your life with anyone else right?"

The young man just laughed. "HAHAHA.. I love a man with a sense of humor," slapping his thigh continued, "Very clever, and it's true," his response sounded half assed. " But I believe you've gotten the wrong idea."

"I don't follow.." Limburger echoed as he folded his arms. Watching the very arrogant character, jumped as the sound of snapping fingers forced light to enter the room. To his obvious surprise, there were men in black suits, flanking each corner of his office, and then the young man's voice spoke once more, "I'm here to give you a proposal." Flicking to the source of the voice, found a young man, seeming to be in his early twenties. " We will handle your..little infestation.. and you give me the girl's heart..fair enough?"

Feeling uneasy Limburger didn't feel enough comfort to sit himself down, though, by how this mysterious other spoke, it was as if they'd been watching his movements for quite some time-how else would they know about his rodent infestation? Deciding to pull his weight around completely pushed away the fact that his office had turned into a hall for the Men In Black parade so to speak. " I-" his outburst was cut short when he heard clicks ring around the room-gun's pointed to his head. Chuckling nervously added, "Ehe.. was wondering if I could get you some refreshments?"

The young man chuckled, "Not necessary. All I need is your cooperation."

"How will I know your _'services' _are reliable?" spouted Limburger.

"Fair question," came the man's emotionless voice. Snapping a finger, had one of his men bring a small shoebox and hand it to the alien

Recalling all the mobster and gangster re-runs he'd watched, Limburger gulped hard, typically when someone was handed a box, a body part would be tucked inside. Gulping chuckled, "Is this really necessary?" Meeting the stern narrow gaze of the other looked down and shakily lifted the box's lid to find a cell phone and a photograph. " I believe that man had been causing you some ailments, so to show you that we are here in your favor..took care of him in advance."

Eyes widened at his fellow Plutarkian who'd taken hold of another city close by and felt his mouth run dry. "Dare I ask what happened to him?"

The man wearing the black suit brought his fingertips together, " Let's just say.. you won't be hearing from him any time soon.."

Heart racing Limburger's business-man persona took over. "Well in that case, we better discuss how to find this girl..and give you her heart." The attempt to change topic was the only way the poor alien could calm his nerves.

With one blink the seated man called another character to the Big Cheese's left, "I believe you're familiar with this girl..she hangs around a garage by the name of "Last Chance." "

Surprised to see the tag-along-human- looked up , "Seriously, with all you're power, charm and good looks, you can settle for better."

The young man laughed heartily, " Lucky for you, I really am fond of good humor, as I stated before you've got the wrong idea."

"Then please..elaborate." Limburger took a seat at the chair in front of his desk.

"Riches..power.. respect..what do they all have in common?" came the rhetorical question, " They all require..a trump card-some kind of manner to keep all other rivals in check. You want the city? What use is the city if you can have the planet?"

"I'm listening," Limburger leaned in with eyes fixed on the speaker.

"I can give you this planet, if you can literally _give_ me her heart."

Catching the drift, the Plutarkian's blood ran cold, his face pale as ice beneath his mask. " You mean you want me to k-"

Laughing darkly the man continued, "Now you're catching on. I presume you're familiar with the M.I.B. correct?" seeing the purple suited other nod explained, " They had come across the ultimate weapon..their plans..the prototype..had all been erased after a pinch of it had been leaked. The Martian government had gotten wind of just enough of the information to catch the M.I.B's attention. Unfortunately all those involved in the project had their memories erased.. except for one." Reading the conclusion form in Limburger's features smiled, " Exactly, that girl was one of those involved in the project..her grandfather was the lead Agent. Luckily about three years back, we had captured her and extracted all the information we needed to build the said weapon. Unfortunately, even with all our efforts to conceal the procedure, we were still discovered..literally forcing us to move everything under ground." Pausing added, " We needed a way to conceal the finished project, and so latched it onto a living host."

"You mean-" Limburger was cut off.

"You seem to catch on pretty quickly for one so dense. Her heart is literally a ticking time bomb filled with enough atomic power to annihilate an entire string of planets- we were supposed to retrieve it last year..but .. things didn't go as we had planned."

"What makes you think it will work now?" Limburger prodded.

" The girl's memory had been erased..hence..it would be only too easy to find a..replacement.."

The alien's frown was diverted to a character dressed in biker's attire, from head to toe she looked exactly like the tag-along- that hung around the biker mice and was forced to stand up. Walking up to the girl sized the character and placed a pondering finger under his chin, "I'm impressed. But what does having a replacement have to do with anything?"

Standing up the character walked up to Limburger and placed a heavy hand upon his shoulders, "Ah, my good man, why should I spoil the surprise? There's only one number saved on that cell, when you've made your decision..call me at midnight tomorrow." And with the click of a finger, the lights flickered and blinked, only to illuminate an empty room.


	9. A Dance for Three

"Jay you have to take a look at this," came Zed's uneasy tones.

"Is that-" the agent's voice was drowned with Kay's, " It has begun."

Pausing for a good long minute, Agent Jay turned round, his feet clapping against the white tiles of the M.I.B headquarters, "What has begun?" Eying the elder walk into a small room followed suit, and took note of all the knickknacks that were being collected.

"Here hold these," pausing Kay added, "Don't press the red button."

"Wha-hey Kay what's goin' on? I feel a lil' left in the dark here,"

The younger Agent J walked in with a stern look on his face, and seemed to have the almost mechanical routine 'pickup' that Kay had been on about. "Guys!" he called out only to repeat himself a few more times before he burst, "GUYS!"

0 0 0

"Hang on, who are the Road Ravens again?" Rei quizzed as she looked at the 'bad-girl-' getup that Charlene wore. " They're a local gang that had been stealing all the fuel and gas the past week."

"Wow, I missed a lot," came Rei's retort. " In that case I'm coming too," declared the younger girl.

"Not a chance babe," came Throttle's stern words as he blocked the fae's way.

"Boi get outta my way!" hissed the girl as she tried to side step the tall character, only to have him fall into the dance as well. " Remember what the doctor said."

"Oh hang that!" Rei spat only to be grabbed by the arm and tugged back. A pair of angry orbs dug deep into Throttle's making his brows arch high and release his hold. That look of hers..it was that exact same look she gave back on Mars when...

"Hey bro, you just gonna let her off?" Vinnie quizzed as he sensed a strange change, "Are you all right?"

Modo folded his arms and took a stance right in front of the girl, completely blocking the door, "Not so fast kiddo."

"Dude am not a kid you know!" she hissed as she looked into his cybernetic eye with a piercing glare, " Just-"

Her words were broken when the sound of an engine deafened her words, whipping round saw Throttle take off with Charlie making Rei paint a scowl. "Ugh! This is UNBELIEVABLE!" Whipping her helmet off the metallic tabletop hopped onto her custom bike and sped off.

"And you said I was a hard-case.." Vinnie commented on the side, before his eyes caught sight of a small dark ink pattern that peeked through the base of her neck. "Hey bro, did you see that?"

"See what?" Modo quizzed.

0 0 0

"How much farther Kay?" asked J as they sped in the black Mercedes.

Agent Jay still didn't get why he was left riding in the back, and only when he heard his partner say " press the red button," did the agent fasten his seat belt. Within seconds the car started to speed through the air currents, the vision beyond their windows but a blur to the naked eye. Frowning at his son's expertise had to ask, "Why do I get the feeling you did this all before?"

Smirking the young man responded, " You forget how many summers I'd spent at gramma's playing Xbox," he joked.

Forming a silent O with his lips Agent Jay just huffed, " So run this by me again?"

Agent Kay explained casually, " Ray is going to meet May."

"What? UMF!" he coughed as he'd bumped his head on the car's ceiling, "How's that possible? Ray was neuralized, and May is missing."

Jay's son cut in, "You mean _was_ missing."

Kay took a deep breath, "Remember that mission with the missing galaxy back in 97?"

"Yea what bout it?" pausing broke in, "Don't tell me there's another one of those things out there."

Kay sighed, " Not exactly," Searching his memory, tried to find a simple way of making his partner understand the situation, " Remember that project that we disbanded a few years back? The one about the atomic energy that was supposed to be used to fuel the world's energy while being nature friendly? The information was leaked out remember?"

Jay turned to his son who continued, "The whole reason it was disbanded was because one of_ our_ agents started on a rant about how it could be used as a weapon for defense- the lunatic actually got it all down on paper too."

Agent Jay frowned, "Let me guess.. that psycho built it and hid it on earth and now we have a time limit before it detonates, blasting all of us into the next seven galaxies right?"

"Next seven planets but yea you have the gist of it." Kay nodded to J as the black tinted Mercedes pulled to a stop in front of an old comic store.

"You don't by any chance know where this bomb is do you?" Jay turned to find Rei sitting on a bench sipping a 7up. " Oh hell no.." Turning to Kay in disbelief, "It's that thing you've been trying to take off her heart isn'it?" Reading the grave look on the elder's face took a deep breath.

"The whole reason we didn't tell you right away was because we knew how you'd react..especially after that incident with the Light." Kay explained heavily, "I know you'd make it too personal."

"I'm surprised you aren't!" came the agent's outburst.

"Personal interest can't get in the way of the safety of an entire solar system- you know that," came Kay's stern, cold remark.

Jay dropped his gaze before turning to face his son who held that same empty look in his eyes all those years ago. "You knew..didn't you."

The young man didn't answer his father's question and instead explained, "She's on the move again..she should be at the Road Raven's place in about fifteen minutes."

Silence engulfed the vehicle after the heavy topic, and as the trio drove on came to realize, the highway wasn't congested, much to their comfort- so keeping up was very easy. Feeling quite betrayed by his son and partner, really didn't feel like talking, though one question nagged the back of his mind. "How do you know she'd be going to this Road Raven's place?"

J just systematically answered his father, " I gave her one memory, which is on a need to know basis.. but it included following the instructions on the weekly letter's that she'd receive. Thanks to our mole on the _other side_ we tracked down the movements of the client that gave Ray that so called 'pacemaker'. Apparently the key to removing the attachment has something to do with awakening the 'beast' as he put it- for that to happen she'd have to see May, who happens to be at this Road Raven's hideaway."

"He plans on giving her memories back dosn'e?" Jay sarcastically put in.

"Not with the best of intentions I assure you." Kay concluded.

It was time, the tinted vehicle pulled up in the near distance, staying concealed- the three agents awaiting the right moment to make their move…

0 0 0

"Tell me..what's the status?" came a sly smooth voice from behind a receiver.

The rough toned response just laughed, " The Agents are here..just as you'd predicted.."

"Perfect."


	10. The Beast

The scent of diesel seemed to perfume the air trapped within the large garage, and as the obnoxiously armored vehicle deemed the " Road Sucker" came into view Charlene Davidson couldn't help but spy a familiar face. "Hey Throttle, isn't that Rei?" came her hushed mono tones.

Throttle's eyebrows met into a deep crease beneath his specks as he'd seen the younger girl slap fists with a few of the goons surrounding this joint. "It can't be.." eyes seemed to zoom in on the character only to catch the declarative clearing of the throat of their new 'employer'. "Eyes over here, don't want Big Brother to catch you eyeing his girl," came the warning notes of Jim.

"Uh, gotcha," Throttle nodded as he tried to ignore the protective tugging in his gut, before turning to Charlie with a puzzled look who seemed to have her eyes focused on the girl who'd walked behind the empty tanker, only to reappear to her right. Jumping with a start seemed to force a reaction from the girl who winked that familiar signature wink of hers.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie mouthed before turning to face the eight foot man who'd opened the door on the driver's seat. And as the man proceeded to explain how the machine worked, who to step into the scene but Grease Pit.

"Hey what's she doing here?" came the dripping goon's inquisition as he pointed a slimy finger in Charlie's direction.

It was then a tone matching Rei's took to the scene, " I could very well ask you the same question." A mirror image of Rei seemed to have stepped up from behind the giant of a man with her hands poised at her waist.

Grease Pit wasn't the only one who'd literally dropped his jaw, everyone else seemed quite distraught at the sight of two identical girls standing before them. "What? Never saw an identical twin before?" came the girl at the far end's snide remark.

Rei on the other hand just frowned, her fists clenched at her side, eyes digging into the other girl's. For some reason or other the former agent didn't seem as surprised as everyone else did and gritted her teeth.

"What? Is this how you'd welcome your long lost baby sister?" May walked in as she wrapped her arms around Rei's shoulders in a superficial hug. Pulling away, just stared, an impishly dark flicker in her eyes, "Don't you remember..May?"

With that Rei's eyes narrowed as she shoved the girl away, "I have no sister.." she spat as she fought to keep a straight face. The letter that day had instructed her to take an extra dose of medication..and like a puppet she did, oblivious to its purpose.

"Oh no.." Charlie uttered before gunshots started erupting from an unknown source. The large guy Jim, seemed to have gotten Throttle in a tight lock as he lifted the Martian above the ground, while Grease Pit made a quick grab at her. "Let-me-GO!" Charlie struggled.

Rei felt a sudden violent urge, and the longer she stared at this.. living reflection of hers..the more of an itch she had to spill blood. Eyes flexed into slits every so often, making the girl in front of her grin a wide toothy, fang-filled grin. "Just..let..it..go.." she taunted as the girl fell to her knees gasping the side of her head groaning.

"Ughha!" Rei felt her stomach reel, and it was only when the sound of Charlie's cries caught her ears did she seem to get a hold of the spell of dizziness. Whipping round rushed the greasy character from the side, side stepping his drippings and stomped on his left foot making him yelp in pain- giving her the window to pluck the young Miss Davidson out of his clutches before sending a right hook up his nose. Biting her lower lip clenched her fist and whipped it up and down, trying to shake off the pain, "Gah!" she spat. The laughter in the background made Rei whip her eyes to the rushing May and quickly dodged sharply to the right while still grasping her right wrist. Docking spun round once and jumped as the other maiden swept her leg underneath her feet, avoiding a whiplash effect once more before moving in a drunken like fashion from left to right as her attacker started throwing random fists toward her face.

"Watch out!" Charlie yelled as a crash broke in through the south western wall as Modo and Vinnie crashed their empty tanker into the scene. "Oh woa I'm I seeing double? Or is that just me?" cracked the masked vigilante.

Rei and May had managed to split the moment the vehicle broke in, but unfortunately Throttle still was clasped tightly in the giant's arms. The scent of blood seemed to make her eyes twitch, and her jaws itch as they clicked. All sense of reality seemed to have become diluted, and as she zoomed in on Jim, she took a stance and rushed the character who seemed caught off guard by the small girl who made her way towards him. "Mei it's me Jim! Remember? I'm on your side!" came the unnerving lyrics of the man. Rei just jumped and met the man at eye level, "My name's Ray!" she cursed before reeling her right arm back as long sword like nails seemed to pop out of her finger tips.

Jim dropped the Martian who'd docked away, shuddering at the bloodcurdling scream as Ray's strike came slicing down. Fortunately for Jim, the girl had only struck the oil tanker's hull as if calling a bluff. "Hah you missed," came the snide retort as the man retreated.

Ray just grinned and licked the blood upon her knuckles, "Who said I missed," she spat, and within moments the man had collapsed, his body twitching as he screamed. The girl walked up to the man and leaned over, "An ancient custom..cutting a man 100 times at his main arteries..just so he'd suffer a slow death.." a taste of satisfaction swept across her words which made Jim shake in horror. As the girl straightened, she'd come face to face with May who just clapped her hands, " Touché. Heh, didn't know you had it in you,"

0 0 0

Kay's cursed under his breath as he reloaded his De-Atomizer, "We're too late, she's tasted blood."

"Kay wait! Don't shoot!" Jay called out, but then it was a millisecond too late.

Ray had caught a light glimmer at the corner of her eyes and chuckled, spinning once so that the laser had only cut through the back of her vest and shirt revealing a fully painted dragon's body with its wings arched at her shoulder. Cursing under her breath Ray just placed an arm across her chest, it was to close. Eyes just viewed the large tanker to her right and decided to shove it across to those who shot at her.

"Watch out!" J shoved his father out of the way as the tanker sped their way, docking underneath it as it passed over him, and held his breath half expecting an explosion of sorts.

"J!" Jay yelled as he saw the truck pass over his son while Kay docked behind a pile of tires.

Grease Pit had started to come-to, and wiping his bloody nose yelled, "I'm getting outta here!" before making his untimely exit.

"Hiya!" came May's heave as she threw a razor sharp set of sword like nails down at her twin who'd side stepped whipping round for a roundhouse kick that had struck her at the back of her head, sending her crashing into a metallic tabletop which toppled over.

Ray's attention seemed to dart on all moving figures, her stomach felt like it had been tied into a knot, and as she spied the retreating characters, the only pair of eyes that seemed to catch her attention had been that of a golden-tan character with a black vest, who happened to pause and look back over his shoulder right at her.

Within moments of realization, the blood that had now decorated her hands had started kicking into her neurons, she'd literally just cut up a man in over 100 places..this realization sent her into a state of shock. Hugging her sides buckled over and threw up.

0 0 0

"J!" Jay ran over to his son who'd propped himself on his knees and engulfed him in a tight hug." DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

J looked thoughtfully at his dad and hugged him back, a sincere hug to which he'd not given in a very long time.

Kay on the other hand frowned as he slowly approached the girl who was emptying her stomach in the middle of the broken garage, still pointing his weapon at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and all the girl could do is look up at him with a deranged stare. All emotion seemed to have been stripped as the pale character appeared to have been robbed of all innocence once again. The screeching sound of metal on metal made the elder turn to the toppled table where a girl seemed to crawl out of, holding a palm against her bleeding head. "Kay?" she seemed to cough before buckling over again. Rushing to the girl who'd called him by name knelt down, "Ray?"

The girl started to heave and twitch, her eyes flexed into slits at random intervals and cried out, "It hurts..it hurts.."

Overcome with emotion Kay quickly whipped out a syringe and stabbed the girl's arm and within moments she'd been tranquilized.

Cautious eyes turned to the small figure of a girl who was now being cradled in Kay's arms, and with the gagging echoes from the near distance, zoomed in on a mirror reflection of Ray who was buckled over coughing. Walking over, J knelt down, cautiously asking "You all right?" Agent Jay had this strange sense of pity for the girl and as her eyes met his, a certain familiarity seemed to wash over. "Ray?" he uttered under his breath, only to meet his dad's formal stern notes, "Be careful, we still don't know which one she is yet."

The girl hugging her sides backed away as she saw the older Agent Jay approach, and hid behind the younger male. "She's scared," J stated quietly.

"Of course she's scared, she must be the 'other' Ray" Jay announced before he called in on the walky-talky and summoned a cleanup crew.

"What should we do?" J asked before looking up at the looming character who'd forced his father to his feet.

"We do nothing." Kay announced.


	11. Revelation

A few days past the incident with the Road Ravens, and things had slowly gone back to their regular routine. With the chorus of tone deaf mice singing to their favorite metal rock radio station Charlene couldn't help but join in on the party. The issue of Rei seemed to have been washed off as some distant dream..no..a memory. The M.I.B. had reassured the band that Rei was in their private hospital in New York and was doing pretty well adjusting to the new lifestyle. Though the girl was well, Charlene was notified that Rei was still unable to take calls, and would alert her of any direct changes should some arise.

"Hey bro, guess who's turn it is to go on a beer run!" Vinnie elbowed Throttle with a big buck-toothed grin.

"Hey hey, don't pin it on me bro, heh you already know how that goes," the golden tanned Martian chuckled.

Modo broke in, "Na-ah, your turn to do the time bro, I did it yesterday," he laughed heartily before turning to Charlie who'd started setting the dinner table, the scent of hotdogs boiling in the kitchen. " Mm-mm-mmm smells good Charlie girl," he beamed.

" Oh fine," Throttle gave in before setting out, " You clowns better not have guzzled down all the dogs by the time I get back," he threatened before revving his engines and speeding off to the nearest 7-11. Smiling with his eyes to the sky, took off his helmet enjoying the cool breeze that blew past, bright red eyes seemed to point at a small red dot in the sky..what he'd do to be back on Mars again.. As the fellow dropped his gaze into the reflecting image of himself upon the pane of his full faced helmet, he couldn't help the bittersweet taste that it left in his mouth. During the past few days all he could think of was Rei, it puzzled him greatly..It was almost as if he'd missed that old spark she had..spark for him that is. Frowning put his helmet back on and shook the thought off, "It's stupid," he declared. What was he thinking? His heart belonged to Carbine, and Carbine alone..didn't it? Then what was this doubt?

"Hey buddy how may I help you?" came the cashier's voice from the door, "Le'me guess..a crate of root bear right?" chuckling the young man beamed.

Waving at the familiar face chuckled, " You got that right. Heh heh." Sighing deeply as the crate was loaded onto the back of his bike, paid the bill only to turn to the young man, " Thanks! Ride free citizen!" he hollered as he sped off into the night. It didn't take long for him to return to the Last Chance Garage, though a tug in his gut forced him to just pause for a moment and turn to the sky once more. If only he had someone to talk to about these things.."Sighs.."

"What's tuggin' your tail bud?" came a familiar sarcastic inquisition.

Gasping Throttle looked up and over his right shoulder to see a familiar form leaning on the side wall of the garage and walked over. "Rei?" his hushed tones seemed to feed his anticipation, though when he received no response he had to turn his back. Feeling betrayed by his eyes, pressed a button that pulled the tinted glass pane on his helmet down, and took his specks off. Walking back to his bike, sat atop the saddle with his back turned to the garage. Closing his eyes bowed his head as he took off his helmet rubbing his optics which had begun to glaze over with unreleased tears.

"What's wrong..?" came a soft, warm, caressing voice.

"_Yes it would be something she'd say wouldn't it.." _played his mental explanation and it was only after he'd felt a soft touch upon his shoulder that he jumped and looked up. "Charlie?" A gasp escaped when a hand clapped over his mouth, and as eyes adjusted to the dim light, a familiar outline seemed to take form. You see, over time, his eyes had managed to heal, but ever so slightly and he could indeed see without his visors for a short amount of time before everything turned white once more. "Rei?" he echoed in a hushed tone before he was led away to a lee point where no one could actually see them.

"Hello handsome," came the sarcastic, playful greeting of the other.

The tears that glazed his eyes couldn't be retained and were released as his arms cupped around the small figure in a tight embrace. "Never thought I'd hear you say those words again.."

Ray pulled back slowly, " Aww don't tell me you've gone soft," she winked before clearing her throat realizing that they were still in each other's arms. "Ehm, well.." pausing pulled away completely and dropped her gaze, "It's good to see you too."

Throttle felt the blood rush to his face as he too chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair clearing his throat as well. "What happened to New York?" he finally asked after a long pause, still keeping his line of vision away from the girl.

"Told ol' KB that I had some unfinished business here..and he gave me a night to..you know..tie the knot so to speak." Chuckling at her choice of words sighed deeply and sat down on an upside down crate..her heart beating very fast..contradicting her whole calm and poised outlook.

Following the girl, took a seat to her right, this time his eyes never left her hunched up sad features. "There's so much to tell.." Ray began in a very sad demeanor. " I have all night," he reassured before taking note that his words had no effect upon the character.

Ray didn't even divert her gaze, fixing her optics upon the fingers she seemed to fiddle with, " But I don't.." she concluded as she turned to face Throttle, quite surprised to meet his eyes. Ignoring the warmth in her cheeks looked the other squarely in the eyes.. " I know we never really saw eye to eye," her words were quiet as she dropped her gaze, " I also don't want to make things any more weird or awkward as it is either.." chuckling dryly tilted her head slightly to the side as if trying to find the right words next to her right foot. " I.." she began forcing herself to pause, " You see.." she cut herself off again; cursing mentally. Why was it so hard to talk to him? It was then a mental response to her unasked question arose, "_ This proves you're really back.."_ Smiling decided that it was now or never..it wasn't like she had much time left anyway. Getting up sat upon her knees, placing herself right in front of Throttle and took his hands in hers which obviously made him jump in surprise. " Listen carefully," she began in a serious voice, " Things are going to go down within the next three days..I really don't want to keep things from you," she began to explain. " I'm sure you pretty know most half of it, but this is what you don't know.."

0 0 0

Back in New York, at M.I.B Headquarters, a very Angry Agent Jay paced around in the director's office, "You did..WHAT!? You let that, _that thing_ go?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time," came the very casual Kay much to the irritation of his partner.

"What if she hurts someone?" Jay spat, his brows forming a crease between his eyes. "What happened to not letting personal feelings get in the way of-" a very sharp tone broke into his sentence, and turning to his left put on a scowl to see that the very disrespectful pitch came from his son.

"He knows what he's doing! So get off his back Dad!"

Jay felt outraged, how dare his son take that tone on him, "Look I don't know what you think you're doing," began the angry agent as he stomped over to his son, standing at least two inches taller than him, "I don't know what you got ticking in that thick skull of yours," anger swelled as he spoke, a sharp prodding of the boy's left temple seemed to emphasize his lyrics.

Smacking his dad's hand off stepped closer in a challenging fashion, " After all these years you actually choose to act like a father-now above all times?" Hearing no retort continued in full confidence, "You have no right or say in this..it has nothing to do with you! I'm _NOT_ going to just sit around here and make the same mistake you did."

Jay's son's words bit deep, but it didn't stop the rally of words that clouded his mind, true he wasn't there for most half of the boy's life, and it was only during the last seven years that he'd actually stepped in-but still. Protocol was protocol, he was even lucky that he had a chance at an attempt at a normal life, start a family, and watch them grow even if it was from a distance. His wife..a fellow agent..understood this..but their kids..took it the wrong way. Under the impression of being deserted for most of their lives, his daughter and son had grown quite distant from him..to the extent that he wondered if it was worth being there all together.

Kay's eyes widened at J's verbal sword, not really expecting the lad to go so far with his attack. Frowning, decided it was time to intervene and looked J in the eye, "That is no way to-"

"It's all right.." came the very hollowed tones, "it's fine." Looking deep into his son's eyes, Jay continued, " He's all grown up now, he doesn't need me.." turning to the door started to walk off, " he thinks he knows best fine, it's not like the opinion of a senior agent, and _partner _to the director matters anyway right?" Pausing concluded as he waved his right hand, "Kay you know where to find me..if you need me."

Feeling a pinch underneath his skin, Kay knew the emphasis of betrayal was directed towards him.

"Wait-" J called out feeling a pang of regret beat his heart, but it was too late, his father had left the scene, leaving a very distraught J in his wake.

"It's all right..you did good.." Kay reassured as he placed a heavy hand upon the boy's shoulders. "Still you didn't have to go that far.."

J sighed deeply and dropped his gaze " I know..but I didn't know what else to do.." Feeling his shoulder twist gently under the elder's grasp turned to face the older man, "Do you think it will work?"

"Knowing your father..it has to.."

And as Agent Jay stepped into the night, he was greeted with a brisk cold breeze..eyes to the sky wondered when was the last time he'd actually just looked up..it was a pity such beauty was corrupted with darkness.."The irony.." Jay just mouthed to the sky. Sighing just looked at the road before him, the routine twin bikers rode right across from him, their outfits decorated with light bulbs..it was such a weird world. The thing he needed now was some pie he decided, and headed off on foot to that special place Kay had taken him to all those years ago..when things were much more simple.

0 0 0

The swift breath of air that drew in from the north, seemed to travel on an invisible stream from New York to Chicago..and as it swept through the graceful chestnut waves of Rei as she stood back facing her audience, it seemed to give her an almost ethereal appearance as she spoke, her words soft and filled with hidden emotions that she dared not reveal. " And that's the plan," Looking over her shoulder stood underneath the high moon which shone with all its luminous glory. " I wasn't supposed to tell anyone..but knowing you..and the guys..I figured it would be best if at least one of you knew..to avoid more..complications..and added risk."

Behind his tinted specks, Throttle's mind whipped, as his stomach was tied into a knot once again. So this was it..the supposed last show down of the century..or was it? Standing up sighed deeply and walked up to the girl, "And that's your Big Plan?" his words sounded angry and doubtful. Seeing the girl eye him squarely, placed his hands upon her shoulders and shook them, "That's crazy!"

"Not so loud, they will hear-" Ray's words were cut off with Throttle's, " But you're gonna die!" The urgency in the other's words surprised this human girl, for she'd never heard him use such a tone before..not directed to her at least. Eyes turned to her right to view his right hand and placed one of hers over it in unison with her left which reflected the motion, "Not if this works.." she uttered as she gently peeled the heavy hands off her joints only to feel his palms cup over hers and grasp them tightly, "What if it doesn't?" he prodded looking her deep in the eyes, a light frown was drawn upon his forehead. Ray really didn't think he'd take it this bad, "It's not like it would change anything..Either way..whether this or that..my fate is sealed..it always had been since that moment in the lab..my life changed..yours and the others..it's never going to be the same.." she explained. "If we don't try within three days it's not going to make much of a difference, both Earth _and_ Mars would be destroyed, do you want that?"

Throttle dropped his gaze with the hands he had clasped, so there really was no going around it was there.." I still don't like it..giving yourself up is one thing..and even if this..Big Brother can take the Pacer away..what's going to stop him from placing it in another..?" Hearing a light confident chuckle from the girl shifted his gaze to the side, "We are.. remember the bomb is useless without a living host..it was built that way.." Ray's voice was low, her eyes to the cement tiles that both characters stood on, " It's like hitting two birds with one stone..we get rid of Big Brother..and the Plutarkian threat..and..you get to go home in the end," there was a kind of satisfaction in her lyrics this time round..

Pulling his knuckles tightly into a fist gritted his teeth, still with his back to the girl, "I still don't like it..So this is it? " Pausing bit his lip for a moment, "It's not why you came here though is it.." his words drew a long lonely trail.

Ray sighed deeply, this guy was sharp she'd give him that much..but then again it couldn't be helped. Pacing up to the other placed a hand atop his shoulder only to feel him flinch making her retract her palm. Closing her own hand into a fist placed it at the nape of her neck, " Why do you always have to make things so difficult.." her voice was laden with a cry she fought to keep inside. Taking fearful steps towards Throttle, Ray rested the side of her head on his vested back and leaned in like a child curling in for comfort and reassurance. " I know things wouldn't work out-between us at least, you got Carbine and all..but for what it's worth..in my eyes at least..It had always been you..and will always be just you.."

Throttle felt the tears soak into his back and hung his head low, the lowest since he'd last been on Mars. He knew that Ray had feelings for him from the very beginning, but really appreciated her keeping her distance with the knowledge that he had Carbine..but there was something about their last visit to Mars not but a month ago..when they were saying their goodbyes at Limburger Tower..the look of Rei's eyes as she said goodbye... the heavy atmosphere and regret surrounding Charlie and Vinnie.. He'd never forget that moment..the moment he felt a pang of regret as well..As if things weren't confusing enough..they'd all been mistaken as traitors upon arrival on Mars..and Charlie as well as Rei had actually been held hostage moments after in order to make a swap for Limburger who they'd supposedly brought for trial..as always things never went as planned..It was this fact that drew deep into his fears..what would make Ray's scheme any different? It was way too complex above all else. The tears that had crept at the corners of his optics also tugged in at the back of his mind..he really didn't understand any of it..this confusion..it all felt so wrong. Taking his specks off turned to the girl and wrapped his arms snugly around her curled form and leaned his head on hers. Feeling the jolt of surprise from the other just held her closer, it was a very weird feeling..but it somehow felt right.

Silence passed between the two as time seemed to have frozen with their embrace..For once Ray actually felt acknowledged much to her dismay..it felt so bittersweet and painful..it wasn't right..yet at the same time she couldn't think of a better place to be..than here in his arms. Hearing a beep choked as she pulled away wiping a tear from her eyes. " I feel silly.." she broke in between sniffles and laughs.

Throttle chuckled and sniffled as well but kept his eyes on the character before him wearing a half smile, and as he reached out and caressed her cheek, a strand of hair fell lose, making the finger sweep it behind her ear revealing her small crescent moon birthmark and the scar that over shadowed it. Seeing her turn away from him with a grin chuckled and responded, " Being silly isn't so bad..is it?" Tipping her head up slightly as he sneaked a finger under her chin so that he'd meet her eyes and smiled; and as her hand clapped onto his pulling it away, he laughed quietly.

"Shut up," she laughed.

It was then a random beep caught Throttle's attention, making his eyes drop to the decorative choker around the girl's neck, a small red square seemed to be beeping making him frown.

Sensing his tension reassured, " KB gave it to me..said it would help him keep an eye out for trouble..don't worry..I'm in good hands.."

It was then an echo followed by quizzical awkward pitches were brought in their direction. " Heh, you better go..before they send a search party out for ya."

Chuckling Throttle put his specks back on, " What about you?" When no answer followed he looked up to find no one there and sighed deeply.


	12. A Game of Chess

"F3 White Knight," came the reminiscing fellow. It had been ages since the young man had any time to breath, and here he lingered..in his own safe haven. A decently sized room with a grand piano to one corner, hanging plants strewn across the room..red velvet drapes complimented with an earthy carpet adding to a cozy wooden cottage atmosphere. Though only Mid-October, the nights have already grown cold and bitter. A smile was drawn as his opponent was forced straight into his trap making him set the stage for the ultimate sacrifice.

"Are you sure you want to do that Kaito?" came a very confident yet sly tone, " I still don't see how you can regain the Pacer with the wrong girl in the hospital wing."

"Who said I was after her heart on that play?" came the smooth lyrics of the young man.

"Oh? " the older man just chuckled as he pulled up his pawn, by how the game was set he was quite close to checkmating the Dark King. " I thought your main intention, was to release the Beast back at M.I.B headquarters."

"Who said I didn't?" came a snide remark as Kaito leaned back in his antique armchair.

Reading the impish glimmer in the other's eyes leaned back, as if mirroring his challenger's stance, " You knew all this would happen didn't you?"

" Ralf my good man, the thing about this game..is always staying more than two steps ahead of your opponent..what's a bigger plus is knowing exactly how your opponent thinks," grinning as he leaned in to place his bishop on H3-an insecure square no doubt.

"This is a dangerous game you play brother," came Ralf's remark as he frowned deeply, as he focused on his next move. "If it wasn't her heart you wanted then what exactly was your plan?"

Kaito snickered, " Do you know what happens when you provoke a pit bull? Starve it and beat it..then let it face another dog? Regardless of who abused it, the animal's anger would be released on the first living thing it sees." Pausing looked the older man in the eyes, " Better yet, when dealing with a three way draw, wouldn't it be much easier to have the first two kill each other off?"

Catching Kaito's concept snickered, "Interesting..simple..yet effective. Never knew you to be so perceptive," joked Ralf half halfheartedly. "But you do know how much of a pain that Agent Kay can be right? Duty always comes first..what makes you think he'd buy into the whole deal?" When no response was emitted the man of twenty-eight looked up to see his brother put on a very dissatisfied, and nonchalant expression making Ralf arch his brows.

"Let's just say you can't teach an old dog new tricks..but you can force him into a corner if you have the club. One thing all beasts know of is pain..and he knows it all too well." It was when his brother brought up the other Agent, a certain Jay that forced Kaito to laugh. " True, he would be more suitable for the job, but that's what ol Kay is going to expect. I can bet you that he'd gotten rid of that joke of an Agent already, leaving the very sensitive juvenile and himself behind." Propping his head on arched fingers looked on at the other, "I believe it's your turn."

Pausing as the man calculated his next move, ignored the fact that the tea boy had brought in a tray of warm refreshments and cakes. "So tell me..what's going to happen to Ray? I do believe she's on the rampage."

Taking a sip of his steaming Earl Tea Kaito chuckled, " You worry too much, and in any case, I do believe that it's May we have to worry about." Meeting the crystal blue eyes of the other closed his eyes as he took another sip, "As you know the hybrid's mental capabilities are very limited, her emotional state matches that of a five year old as well which could cause more of a problem then Ray." Opening his hazel eyes added, " After all, she's the one who's quite easy to read..if anything else she'd come straight here within the next night or two."

Taking a sip out of his own cup Ralf quizzed, "What makes you so sure?"

"Aside from the history we both share, let's just say there's a mutual agreement, she wants to be free of the pacer, and I'm the only one who has the finger prints that match the security pads imprinted on the device, and I want the bomb. The time limit was placed for this exact reason, or have you forgotten?"

Looking at his younger brother leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, " Let me guess..should she actually escape..the time limit would force her to seek you out. I'm quite impressed, you really thought this one through." Taking a bite out of a strawberry tart Ralf chuckled, " By the way, Zed called in a while back, said something about May waking up and that everything was set for the city-wide black out. And Limburger had indeed agreed to your terms, I've taken the liberty to send our men down to Chicago right now."

"Very good," came the pleased Kaito as he bit into an éclair, looks like the pieces are set, how are arrangements with the transporter?"

"Karbuncle said it's ready to go when we are," came Ralf's care free tones.

"Perfect. All we need is the Queen to make her appearance."

A knock on the double mahogany doors forced both characters to face the entrance to their little apartment, and as a man wearing a black suit walked in to whisper something into Big Brother's ear, Kaito just smiled. "Speak of the devil, please send her in."

Ralf chuckled, " You're good.. Oh and it's your move." Taking a sip of his tea added, " I have but one more question, how –" as his brother made his move Ralf was quick to jump in and kill the Queen. " Haha! Gotcha! Finally! Had my eye on this piece," the young man beamed.

Chuckling Kaito grinned, " You were asking me something?"

"Oh yea, how are you going to set them against each other?"

Looking his brother darkly in the eyes, "Force them to Sacrifice the Queen of course.." and as he made his final move, his brother's Dark King was taken,

" Checkmate."


	13. Truce? Or Trap?

"C'mon Throttle be serious, why would the Big Cheese actually offer a truce?" came the sarcastically doubting tones of the Charlie.

Modo shrugged his shoulders, " You tell me, I don't trust that fish face as far as I can't smell him."

Throttle prompted, " I don't believe it either but that's what Agent Ray said-" he was then interrupted with Vinnie's " _Agent Ray_? Since when do-" his sentence had found an awkward tangent as the sound of a pop and a sizzle rang out as he popped the lid of his beverage, and chugged down the fizzy liquid, while cutting into the conversation with a belch forcing Charlie to wave her palm in front of her nose, creasing her eye brows, " You've been eating onions with your hotdogs again haven't you," she rhetorically quizzed.

"Lemme take a look," Modo cut in as he read the one page note only to have the parchment swiped out of his clutches the moment Throttle caught the cybernetic pupil drop to the lower contents of the letter which made Modo blush. " Thank you!" Throttle quickly commented as he folded the parchment before heading back outside.

"Hey bro where do you think you're goin'?" came Vinnie's suspicious inquisition.

"On a bear run of course," came the smooth response before the engine broke into the words that followed suit.

Soulful green eyes followed the tan-gold figure as it shrank into the distance, " And there he goes again," she sighed sadly as she looked over her shoulder to find the corner of her workshop stacked with crates of root bear. "What was in that letter anyway? He must've read it a dozen times," her quiet words seemed to call out to Modo who placed a hand over her shoulder as he too pointed his eye towards the evening backdrop before them. "Heh heh heh..that's between me and the letter," he winked kindly at the fae before turning to Vinnie who drew on a superficial smile.

It had been around two days since the incident with the Road Ravens, and Throttle hadn't been the same since. He'd always go off on his own, and space out on random occasions- worrying the trio he often left behind. The letter that had been delivered that afternoon was a very strange one indeed, for it bore no stamp…and one word.._Valentine _on the back of the envelope. Deep inside Modo knew that something was up, for the words " My Valentine," were the last two that he'd managed to read. The last time he'd heard the girl reveal any sign of emotion was on the day she was scheduled to leave. Knowing the pattern all too well felt a lump in his throat.

"Hey guys look at this," came Vinnie's seemingly hollowed tunes, as he attempted to change the solemn atmosphere that seemed to have set upon the room. On the small television screen, a news caster had revealed a startling outburst. It seemed like the long dormant Ryu Ichizoku, locally known as the Dragon Gang had reclaimed their old spots down town and had been shaking things up once again. "These guys make that stinkin' fish face look all harmless," commented the masked vigilante.

The group struck the big companies by the port where big crates of military ammunition were stored the night before and had disappeared without a trace-the name Big Brother creating a wave of fear for those who'd come to hear it. With no solid evidence save a spray painted oriental dragon upon the hull of the ship, the culprits couldn't really be prosecuted. The dark irony was that no one had realized the cargo went missing till that very morning when the image was discovered. The news castor, Annie Goriane managed to capture the vandalism done to the local stores and homes however, only to conclude with a closing statement which was recorded on an old security tape that put Charlene Davidson on ice. The image caught on a security camera, looked that of a teenage girl, baring a dragon's tattoo which peeked out from the collar of her vest, where a dragon's red eyed head lay engraved under the nape of her neck, while it's arm wove around her left arm ending at the rim of her finger-less gloves. A pair of reddish brown gleaming orbs looked straight into the camera where an open challenge was voiced, " You want me..come and get me..I will be waiting where the great stone falls."

Regretting ever turning on the T.V the youngest Martian piped up, "Man, can't believe the M.I.B. released that thing," Vinnie took another whiff of his root bear before turning to his bro and Charlie who were now wearing wide eyed worried expressions.

"You don't think-" Charlie was interrupted by Modo who broke in, "Let's go."


	14. A spell of Loyalty

"Tell me why are we making a truce with the Biker Mice again?" came Grease Pit's quizzical lyrics.

"Because you idiotic poltrune, we can't face this Big Brother on our own!" began the well paced mono toned scolding which raised up a notch with irritation "Already that blasted man had monopolized most half of my exploits! I'm losing MONEY! And no one robs Laurence Limburger AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" " blasted the Plutarkian as he bopped the greasy other on his skull with his fist.

"Karbuncle is the transporter ready yet?" came the very aggravated boss.

"Just making the last few minor adjustments, and she'll be just about ready," came the very feeble awkward tones of the scientist and inventor.

The sound of a heavy door crashing against the wall made everyone jump to find a very hostile character who stomped right up to the desk at which Limburger sat. "Everything's set, now where's my money?"

The business man just looked May over suspiciously, "And the Mice?"

A sinister grin was drawn as May glared darkly upon her employer, "On their way."

Knowing very well how conniving this maiden could be, reiterated his question of doubt, "Tell me again, how am I sure I can trust you? After all Big Brother is your..how should I say.." he felt nervous as he picked his words carefully, "companion?"

May just spat and stepped threateningly closer as she pulled her gun to his chin, "As long as there is no conflict of interests..you should be fine," she declared.

"Conflict of interests?" echoed Limburger as he gulped down hard before the sound of exploding vehicles took center stage. "My mistake, I'm a man of my word, here" he quickly interjected, then chucked a briefcase at the girl as he quickly made a swift escape through the nearest elevator knowing very well how quickly the mice often destroyed his supposedly well built abode.

"Umf" the girl heaved as she caught the projectile, raising a quizzical brow as the man dressed in purple retreated below the floor leaving the big headed doctor behind. Eyes narrowed down in suspicion as she stared down the smaller scepter dressed in a white lab coat, who stood in front of her. Her eyes never leaving the character, and allowed her optics to follow the man until he paused at the big glass window to her right. "You're really going to do it?"

May's eyes dropped to the briefcase, brows drawing a soft incline. The guys weren't supposed to be there..catching Karbuncle's words frowned, "You're talking?" she spat before beginning to pace towards the door. She wasn't sure exactly how far she could trust the so called ' good doctor' but felt a slight pang of compassion for the man. Here she was, standing as an equal with the figure who'd turned her into a monster..a living bomb. Taking a deep breath, "You have your reasons..I have mine.."

Karbuncle looked back at the girl feeling a pang of sadness, he was as guilty of betrayal as she was. And as the girl departed, he could hear the heaviness as she dragged her booted feet across the carpet. She really was going to fight against her boys..Did he have enough guts to go so far and betray his previous employer? True Limburger had always been a pain, and had always taken advantage of him, the Plutarkian did humor him by supplying him with finances for all his experiments when no one else would. A spell of mixed feelings swept through the Scientist's mental and emotional strings. They've been through a lot, in both thick and thin..part of Karbuncle began to wonder why had he even accepted Big Brother as a new employer in the first place. Was it money? Power? Acceptance..? Looking back, Big Brother had always praised him, and displayed more kindness towards him- and compared to the bits of mockery and raging tantrums of Limburger; Big Brother seemed more of an honorable gentleman. Peering down at the chaos below, Karbuncle made out the figure of May at the far corner of the street, as she gave the briefcase to one bulky character who called a few goons to his side and left. Only then did it make sense, those left to handle the mice were those of her own..what was she thinking?

It looked like May was double timing Limburger after all..playing him like a fool. It was then a protective wave hit Karbuncle, the urge to protect the Plutarkian seemed stifling... Against his good judgment decided that he had to warn that dastardly X-employer of his and set off to find the alien.


	15. Black Out

"I sure hope Jay is all right," came a depressed tune, "it's been two days since I've heard from him..mom doesn't even know where he is either."

The Senior Agent Kay sighed deeply as his brows formed a crease at the center of his forehead. It wasn't like his partner to just vanish-even on his bad days. It couldn't be helped at this moment in time however, they had only one day left before the detonation of the Pacer and thanks to the young Agent A, the message staged on the 11 o'clock news played directly into their game-they now had a time and place.

"What's happening?" came Ray's inquisition as she entered the Senior's office.

"We're going to go out and handle a little pest control problem," prompted J as he pulled his coat off the hanger and headed out the door.

"Don't tell me Jeff's at it again?" came the very amused set of lyrics of the younger girl who turned to the sound of her grandfather's voice in reflex.

"No Ray, it's not Jeff, but May."

Ray's brows met in a deep chasm, "Then..I'm coming too. I've been meaning to give that wench a piece of my mind," came hostile words.

J looked thoughtfully at her and placed a reassuring arm on her left shoulder and pulled her into a snug hug, " Not this time kiddo," pulling back smiled sweetly tapping her nose playfully, "remember the doctor said you are not well enough to be out on the field." The childish pout upon the other's face forced him to crack a laugh, " Puppy eyes don't work on me anymore, you know that; besides after two days you will be on full time duty," he made sure to explain, "better take advantage of this R&R while you can."

Ray's eyes flashed a quizzical glint at his terminology but then quickly shook it off, and only when she looked up to see her grandfather and best friend disappear behind the office's door did she move her feet and latch onto Agent J's hand, "You will be back right? You won't leave me alone?"

J just turned his dark brown eyes towards Kay and sighed with a smile, "I'll be back before you know it. I'll have Zed take you out for ice cream, how does that sound?"

The girl's eyes seemed to glisten with an innocent aura, "OK!"

0 0 0

The evening was peaceful, the sky cloudless, the light breath of air, crisp yet comforting. Golden fur seemed to bristle as gentle waves seemed to caress his coat, eyes to the sky, closed and breathed in the silent whispers that seemed to draw a certain tranquility near. Here on this hill, one could have a full vision of the skyscrapers that reached for the heavens across the body of rhythmic waves lapping onto the shore. Pulling out the piece of paper Throttle sat, back against a tree as he re-read the letter under the headlights of his bike for the twentieth time that day. The hidden letters that seemed to glow once the bright lights were switched off revealed a parting gift. Under that very tree, in-between it's woven arms that dug deep within the earth lay a small hidden object wrapped in a red bandanna outlined in gold tribal markings. Within this thin layer of material, a small locket lay-the rose engraving was all too familiar. Placing the small piece of gold onto his steady palms, opened the lid to find an image of a very young Ray, in her grandfather's arms-her grandmother looking lovingly at both of them. Throttle knew all too well what this meant, she was leaving..for good. It was all going down that night, and by this time the next day they'd all be on Mars once again.

Word on the streets spread, Limburger had offered a truce to those who opposed him for the next few days, big amounts of cash seemed to flow in the pockets of every spare hand that had agreed to the Plutarkian's terms. The challenge would be cast on every channel at eleven in the evening pulling all those who hated Big Brother towards Limburger Tower. He was instructed to stay clear of the site-and to make sure Charlie, Vinnie and Modo wouldn't step a foot in the vicinity, for if he crossed paths with Ray..she'd see him as an enemy and open fire. She made that fact very clear, even if she didn't explain why.

The Martian figured she had her own reasons, and thus he couldn't help but have the last real conversation they had not but a night ago replay in the darkest corners of his mind. It was not her scheme that bothered him, nor was it her confession, but the fact she'd brought him down afterward by declaring things would never work out and that she'd practically be throwing her good solid reputation, and life away. Guilt tugged in his gut, and regardless of how he felt, with the way things were playing out, he finally realized the painful truth behind her words..they could never be.

It was then another piece of an old conversation forced its way to the surface. It was during the time they'd decided to take Limburger back to Mars for a trial.. things didn't look too good for any of them then. Throttle and his bros were framed, placed on death row and were scheduled for an early execution..When things looked really dark, he sparked up the conversation as he attempted to keep her from feeling distressed..always reassuring her that nothing would happen to her or Charlie..not that it worked though. And in that small moment where they'd both actually began talking..before they were taken to separate cells..he'd accidentally slipped that he'd fallen for a human girl, though he never specified which girl. At the time Rei assumed it had been Charlie and thus advised him along those lines. Ray talked about how distance could make a person lonely and seek comfort in those close by..indirectly hinting that he'd transferred his emotions onto Charlie. Much to his discontent and irritation, Ray always made sense.. A buzzing fly made him snap out of the daze he'd slipped into and sighed deeply. What if what Ray said was true? What if what he was feeling was superficial? If things played out the way his friend had planned, they'd all be back home within the next two days or so..would he feel any different? Shaking off the confusion, set his mind to the current moment for he had to concentrate at the task at hand. He had to go back and make sure his bros and Charlie stayed out of trouble. He could wait just a little longer..for the answer that could only be found on Mars.

As his eyes dropped back onto the letter, a set of fingers glazed over the crisp dots that seemed to decorate the parchment..it was obvious she had been crying near the end. The last words that were printed seemed to tug on his gut the most..she'd addressed him directly..

_"Do you trust me?"_

Taking a deep heavy breath turned his shaded eyes towards the scenic backdrop before him, " Ray..Ray..Ray.." he shook his head, "What will I do with you.."

With that statement everything across the body of blue had faded black, forcing the mouse to jolt and jump onto his feet in alarm. The city of Chicago was now engulfed in a cloak of black.


	16. Bullet For My Valentine

"Watashi ni!" came a very sharp note which called around five others to her side, all dressed in dark attire and tinted helmets, their line of focus zoomed in on two bikers, one of a gray hue while the other rode doubles on a red custom Speedster.

"Beaten by an arm stretch!" laughed Modo as he extended his arms striking two drivers on buggies across the chest, forcing them to fly out of their seat.

"AHHAHAHAAAWWW!" called out Vinnie as he pressed a button releasing mini-missiles. "Too bad Throttle's missin' all the fun!"

"Where is Throttle?" Charlie cut in making her two companions exchange glances before they lit upon the group before them. "Woa, looks like Limburger got an upgrade," chuckled the masked vigilante.

Modo commented, " Yea, They look like just out of a James Bomb movie."

It was then an explosion from behind forced the trio to look over their shoulders to see a very hyped up Martian calling out, " To me bros!" as he rode up a collapsed light post and soared over their heads landing with a skid in front of them.

"What took you so long bro?" Vinnie chuckled, only to have the smile wiped off his face when the gold-tan character headed towards the opposite direction and voiced, "We have to get outta here."

"What?" Charlie prompted, followed up by Modo's " since when do you back out of a fight?" Vinnie wouldn't have it either though before his words broke the silence Throttle interjected, "No time to explain-"

"Well, well, well.." came a very familiar female's voice making the Martian cringe. "Couldn't keep your nose outta the cheese could you," came the sarcastic display forcing the four across from her and her band to shoot their gazes towards them.

When the character before them unveiled her face and pulled her tinted helmet off her features, the Biker Mice forced a deep crease between their brows. "I should've known!" Charlie broke out. "There would only be one person who'd be two faced enough to sell out Limburger by telling us about his plans!" When the mice turned to face the very vocal Charlene she continued, "You're going to dethrone the Big Cheese so that Big Brother could take over..isn't that right..May."

The female biker dressed in black could just smile and laugh darkly at the display, "Heh, heh, heh."

A very surprised Throttle turned to catch the piercing distrusting gaze of the girl addressing them all. He knew for a fact that he hadn't disclosed the contents of the letter to Charlie, and no one else could've read the invisible ink either.

"Oh don't look so surprised," came the very cryptic Davidson as she glanced over at Throttle, " Ray's in New York remember?"

Modo soon chimed in, "Yea, Ray wouldn't ever sell anyone out-even if it was a stink face Plutarkian.

"I don't know why the M.I.B. released you, but trust me you won't live long enough to see another day.." the mechanic threatened.

"Charlie girl.." Vinnie commented quite surprised. Sure Charlie had hit some rough ends in the past, but never had he seen her in such a riled up state-it was so unlike her..it scared him. It was then he realized that all this time-ever since they'd learned about Ray's case and her twin, Charlie had been hording all her negative feelings. One thing he knew, his girl wouldn't stand to have anyone of them suffer, and would go great lengths just to help..this was unfortunately one of those spells.

Throttle sighed deeply as he bowed his head..someone must've slipped the intel to Charlie..but who? None of his bros knew a thing about it..Things weren't going to go as smoothly as planned after all..looking squarely at the girl who mirrored his smirk, uttered under his breath.."Let's make this look good.."

Modo who'd been to the Martian's left over heard the small phrase, and put on a frown only to finally add one-on-one and gasp.

"Hit me with your best shot," their foe challenged as she placed the helmet atop her head and revved her engine. It was then the street dance came into play, May's crew were quite intimidating and..seemingly untouchable. None of the Martian's handy work seemed to even faze, dent, or reach their attackers.

"Man, they're not as weak as they look," Vinnie commented as he dodged a flying bullet which bounced off the rim of his wheel making Charlie scream "AHH!"

"If we can't beat them on the ground, we take it to the sky-" Pulling into a wheely Throttle called out, " Flying V manure 5!"

Vinnie protested " Why five? It makes me look -" his complaint stopped mid sentence as he met his bro's glare and chuckled, "Okay, okay five!"

"Let's rock..and..RIDE!" the trio hollered as they took to the sky where they could practically see the hand motions of May directing her group of five in different directions. This girl was no fool, and forced the trio into a one-on-one situation knowing that they were weakest when divided.

Charlie was left behind in a safe place as usual and put on a scowl. Knowing very well how crafty this other was, decided to follow up in the sidelines the way she always did.

0 0 0

" I swear I didn't tell her anything!" came Throttle's defending words as the girl posing as May threw a flying right hook aimed towards his face.

"Then how on earth would she know what I only disclosed to you!?" came Ray's retort as she swept her leg forcing Throttle to tumble backwards and fall. What made her furious was the fact he wasn't fighting against her.

"I..I don't know.." came his lowered tones. It was completely frustrating playing the middleman so to speak, grateful to be involved, now wished he didn't obligate himself to the venture. She was forcing him into a corner, a corner he didn't want to be squeezed in.

"Fight me!" the girl cursed under her breath.

"No! – ooooof" he grimaced as he was kicked in the gut. Only when the girl pulled out a gun on him did he freeze. "You wouldn't shoot me would you?" his voice smooth as silk; red eyes staring straight into her brown ones.

"If you won't fight I will," the girl threatened darkly clicking the handgun- reloading a round.

Confident that the girl wouldn't shoot him stood up slowly and walked straight towards her, and with every inch he'd taken to close the distance, she'd taken back..a quake visible in her hands showing obvious fear. Even after the girl fired a warning round at his feet, he still approached with the same answer replaying as if he was a broken recorder.

"Why won't you fight me?" cursed the girl, trembling as she felt his solid chest up against the nose of her gun, and it was only after a comforting hand was placed over her fingers did the shaking stop. "You should know that by now.." came Throttle's quiet words. The girl felt a pang of fear wash over, things weren't supposed to play out this way, at this rate everything will be blown over..she had to force Throttle to fight back convincingly. "Why? Because I'm your _friend_?" she spat not meeting his eyes as she unloaded another round, allowing a click to echo. When silence took over she gripped the hilt of her gun all the tighter, "Don't play games with me you filthy rat," her voice rose with the wave of regret that seemed to form a lump in her throat.

Throttle gritted his teeth at the term _filthy_ _rat _for it was a disgrace to be dubbed as such, though the cracks in the girl's words told him she was fighting.. with herself.

"Don't make me do this.." she threatened venomously.

Throttle felt a sense of fear ring in her words..a fear masked with something else...something much more darker..it was then a flash of ol' Jim, head of the Road Ravens entered his mind.. the eight foot well built man had been cut in 100 places..the image of the human cringing in pain as his body fell to the floor twitching in unnatural ways seemed to be imprinted in memory. Standing straight, felt the threat of that _beast_ taking over once more- yet he dared to place his hands upon her shoulders in an attempt to to shake her out of the deranged daze- only to have her pull back and point the loaded weapon at him once more. "I won't ask you again.." his foe repeated under her breath-this time with a sense of confidence that made his heart skip a beat.

0 0 0

Charlie managed to make her way through the dark streets and alleys with naught but a flashlight, the sounds of angry voices soon directed her to an unlikely scene..one of her boys..at gun point. "Throttle..no.." she whispered in fear. Calculating a plot jumped at the sound of a yeowling cat to whose tail she'd stepped on by accident. The last thing she knew was that she was hit in the chest by some small speeding projectile, forcing her into a wave of pain..her body collapsing onto the ground.

"Charlie NO!" came Vinnie's cry as he appeared from behind the curb, hopping off his bike as he ran towards the fallen young maiden.

Modo had played his way into the scene as if on cue-red cybernetic eye glowing with vengeance. "Nobody harms Charlie.." aiming his robotic arm towards the girl who stood across from Throttle fired a laser.

The girl shoved Throttle out of the way while making a swift getaway. Taking a stance faced the charging gray Martian and side stepped the punch that was thrown her way. Taking note of the male's footwork made quick work at kicking the character behind the joints, forcing Modo onto his knees while fixing her gun behind his head-it's cold nozzle pressing against his skull. "Don't..move," she declared confidently.

Vinnie's eyes were glazed with tears at the limp figure of Charlie and quickly whipped his laser guns and called out, "You..you killed her! You're going to pay!" he cried through gritted teeth only to pause as he heard the click of the gun held at Modo.

Distracted at the outburst felt her heart jump to her throat, and Ray turned to the sound of Vinnie's cry, with cold and empty eyes, Throttle made his move and forced the girl to yield. Pinning the girl's arm painfully behind her back, forced her to her knees and held her at gun point while tears streamed at the corners of his eyes. "How could you.." through gritted teeth he spoke.

"Heh..I warned you.." came the Agent's cryptic words as she pulled her mouth into a dark smirk.

"She trusted you.." Modo's sentiments played through the same controlled rage that played between his teeth, as he stood back up. Though Throttle stood a decent few yards away, the Martian's cybernetic eye caught the near maniacal grin of the girl who was literally on death's door.

0 0 0

"Do you trust me..?" came Ray's quiet words as her head bowed in defeat.

Throttle didn't know what to think anymore, the words she poke dug deep. After all this..she'd dare ask him such a question? Finger shaking as it slowly pulled back the trigger, only to remember the letter she'd written to him..Was she talking about this moment?

Hearing no answer, the girl rephrased her question in a tone only the golden-tan Martian could hear, "Do you trust me enough not to kill you..?"

Throttle sighed, Ray had gone far enough to kill Charlie, what was going to stop her from doing him and his bros in too? She'd easily over powered Modo, while forcing Vinnie to cry like a new born baby..she even forced him into a corner..forced him to raise a hand against her..it was all just too easy..It _was_ too easy.. His trail of thought had subconsciously forced his steady hand to drop-even if but an angle. Taking a deep breath raised his hand unloading a round..an eerie click escaped.

"It's not over.." the girl voiced with a smug tone.

"It may not be over for us..but for you..it will be." Throttle gritted his teeth finding some resolution in his new found decision. In his free palm, the locket had found its nest, the engraving on the back seemed to have been caressed by his finger tips.."_A leap of faith goes a long way.._" it said. Taking a deep breath looked at the girl who'd won his heart for a second time and dropped his hand. " But not like this."

Ray took her opportunity and inflicted a grounded roundhouse kick, forcing Throttle flat onto his back while taking hold of the gun once more. Already in the background three rounds were fired at random intervals making her look past Modo's left shoulder. It was time.

In reflex to the girl's motion Vinnie fired a round the same moment Modo fired his laser.

Caught off guard, Ray barely missed Vinnie's shot which glazed her shoulder blade making her hunch over and pull to the side-this reaction played in her favor for had she not docked out of the way, she would've been struck dead in the chest by Modo's laser. Recoiling, the girl fired two rounds before turning the gun on Throttle who'd gotten up and rushed up at her with his own weapon in hand. As their eyes met, they both nodded in a silent understanding..And as Ray's last three rounds were fired Throttle's body fell forward, limp and motionless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried the hysterical Vinnie and traumatized Modo.


	17. Loss

Modo's world seemed to fade into a slow black and white image. From his position he could practically see everyone, Throttle rushing up at the girl who fired three rounds in his direction in unison to the previous shots fired just mere moments before. Senses at their pinnacle of awareness, felt the whizzing sensation of the tiny speeding projectiles break through the strands of grey fur upon his good arm and neck-the deafening whistles adding to the silent screams that welled within his heart and mind. The moment Vinnie's cry broke through the still air, Modo's cybernetic eye quickly found its way to the falling form of Throttle who fell forward, his bro's specks dropping from the Martian's face in slow motion. The gray character's life seemed to pull to a dark conclusion as the reality spoke loud and clear. His feet felt too heavy to be lifted, his knees quaking and unable to bend or move. The girl who'd passed his golden-tan friend seemed to whip round with a shocked disposition which confused this cybernetic mouse. It was as if things started to move faster, until real time seemed to take over his daze-good eye darting to Vinnie's form who now sped with two guns pointed at the girl who had knelt down by Throttle's head crying over his limp form.

"Vinnie no!" Modo quickly grabbed the masked vigilante from behind forcing the youth to drop his weapons.

"Modo let me go!" came the words through gritted teeth, eyes blind with rage and heart break. " She killed Throttle..and Char-" he couldn't even finish the girl's name before his eyes blurred out as tears cascaded down his face..Vinnie's struggle slowly subsiding as he fell to his knees forcing Modo to do the same.

"No... Throttle," Ray uttered in broken words, had her hand slipped in her fear? Quickly opening the flaps of the male's vest made out three shots at seemingly critical points. Placing her index and middle finger upon his neck picked up a very faint pulse, she had to work fast before shock finished him. The pattern drawn in crimson was all too familiar, these shots weren't meant for him. Remembering the small kit she carried, instructed Modo, "Keep Vinnie back."

Modo nodded as he tried to comfort the bawling white mouse and watched as the girl pulled out a small sachet. "What's are you doing?" he said feeling his heart grow heavy.

Ignoring the Martian's words Ray, quickly emptied the contents of the small bag into her mouth and then took a sip out of a small tube that she'd concealed in the pouch she had wrapped around her thigh. Determined eyes turned to Modo for but one moment before she leaned over Throttle's face, ignoring the bitter sickening taste of the medicinal powder and draught in her mouth. Looking down at the golden-tan character caught the flicker in his eyes and frowned as she allowed her lips to connect to his, emptying the concoction into his form the only way she knew she could. Pulling back quickly whipped the corners of her mouth and stated, " Wait for my grandfather," her words were heavy and grave, "don't move him. I gave him a sedative to slow his system down and ease the pain..it'll avoid him going into shock. " Taking off her coat placed it over the limp figure and told Modo to apply pressure to stop the bleeding as she then wrapped the chain of her locket around Throttle's wrist. Giving his hand a tight squeeze felt him return the notion weakly, in union with the moment she'd pressed the node at the top of the small gold piece, which released a homing signal into the night. Moments after she just stroked his cheek before whipping back and taking off into the darkness-not daring to look at the scene she left behind, her unheard whisper echoing, "I'm sorry..."

0 0 0

"KAY! OVER THERE!" came the sharp tones of the young Agent J.

"My God she actually shot her," came Kay's stunned play of words.

"She WHAT?!" J looked over his shoulder to see the Senior Agent kneeling over a young female in her early twenties.

"J!" called out Modo in a panicked tone.

"What's happened?" came the inquisition, and as Modo explained the situation the young agent's eyes narrowed in suspicion and concern. "How long has he been like this?"

Vinnie was the one who spoke out, "Five minutes, give or take-May shot him.." he choked. Having been shielded from the sight of Throttle, hadn't seen the girl give him something for the pain-the fallen image of his bro embedded in memory.

"That's not good," Looking over his shoulder spied Kay calling for backup, "We have to operate now!"

"Vincent!" called out Kay "Stay with Charlie".

Feeling his knees quake couldn't find the strength to walk, and it was only when Modo pulled him to his feet did they manage to walk over to Charlie's limp figure. "Is she-" Vinnie was interrupted as he was instructed to apply pressure to the chest wound. Reluctant to touch the limp vessel, gathered all of his strength to pull off his purple bandanna and press onto the maiden's chest where the bullet had entered.

Kay rushed to Throttle's side and took note of the minor details, " Ray was here," he noted as he pointed out the small sachet packet and empty vile, ".. and so was your father."

J just looked up at the elder with an expression of confusion, before focusing on the wounds before him. Having been the field medic on the Mission on Mars was very well acquainted with such injuries and made quick work of the situation. Pulling out his own brief case, popped the lid open and began the tedious venture.

"What should I do?" Kay asked as he was handed some tools.

J just looked at the older man, "Pray, just pray."


	18. Confusion

"Back-up is on the way Kay," came Zed's response through the tiny microphone embedded on his jacket's collar as he walked around M.I.B. headquarters.

"Where are you taking me?" came the very confused, fearful words of the young maiden.

Zed sighed deeply as he'd taken the girl posing as Ray by hand, leading her into a strange dark room. "I'm taking you back home," came the calm, yet disheartening tones.

"But this isn't the way to the Office," the girl pointed out. Within moments upon entry the familiar sound of Big Brother's voice rang out, forcing the girl to drop the empty paper cup, spilling it's melted chocolate contents. " No.." the girl pulled free of Zed's grasp and backed away, eyes narrowing in distrust.

"Hello my pet, it's been a while... I see they've been treating you well." came a very sly, smooth remark.

Shaking her head the girl quickly turned tail and ran towards the nearest door only to be blocked by a bulky man in a black suit.

"There's no escape from here," came the arrogant words.

"J is coming, he will come!" the girl threatened in a very innocent manner.

"Yes, he is, no doubt about it." Came the man's response before his bulky henchman grabbed the girl by her shoulders, forcing her to close the distance between them. Big Brother took hold of the girl's face and turned it from side to side in a very rough manner, "Have you forgotten why you're even here?" danger marked his words making the younger girl quiver in fear.

"You said kill the bad men," the girl responded honestly.

"And..why are they still here?"

"I don't see any bad men!" the girl cried out in her defense as she attempted to pull away from the man's clasp, placing her own hands over his in an attempt to peel his fingers off her face. "They took care of me when I was sick," she continued to defend, " they fed me, and took me places! They are my friends!"

"Such a fool! You actually think these men are your friends!" Big Brother's tones rose in an uproar as he back handed the girl, forcing her feeble looking form to fall to the ground.

Zed flinched at the sight, May was literally but a child trapped in an older body. A hint of contentment lingered however, Kay's theory was justified. It was possible to bend May towards their side..had it not been for the small flaw in their plan, they probably would've been able to gain her as an ally. The last thing they had expected was for Ray turning against them. The blackout was meant to hit New York, yet it struck Chicago instead. She made it completely difficult for them to keep tab on the movements Big Brother took..why? It was only when the man in the dark suit shouted, "Get rid of this replacement, she's useless to me," did Zed look up, breaking from his train of thought. "_Replacement?_" the double agent mused mentally. Arched brows decorated his face which wore a look of surprise, "Wait-" Zed bit his tongue as the ominous figure turned to face him, his guards standing stiff and intimidating. "You don't want to do that," he explained. Knowing very well that Big Brother was one of few words, and quick to anger, quickly prompted, "We can still use her to our advantage-all she needs is a taste of blood for her to turn," he reminded in a humble tone.

Grinning the puppeteer chuckled, "It won't be necessary, May is not like her mother at all, and the fact that she's got some mouse blood in her won't help our cause," he nonchalantly explained as he waved a hand, which silently instructed his right hand man to pull out a silenced gun, "She'd have more of a reason to turn against me," the mysterious man concluded.

Zed's face now wore a very comical impression mirroring the blankness that took over his brain as he looked at the very human looking girl, "Her..mother?" he blurted out in confusion-much to Big Brother's amusement.

"My good man, when will you realize, Ray is the only one I need? She'd already proven her loyalty by disposing two of her own friends and allies." Reading the awe struck orbs of Zed added, "I'm sure your agents will justify my report. You've been an asset, yet alas the time has come to go our own ways." Pulling out a silver pen-like object clicked a button which revealed a square red bulb.

Taking note that this Big Brother had shrugged off his last statement, Zed clenched his fist at his sides as his eyes met the Neurolizer. Kay's theory was right yet again..much to his discontent. That blasted man always beat him to the punch, with his mind reeling figured out that May was the vessel that was needed to transplant the Pacer which was programmed into Ray's system to..she was the _replacement _and Ray was the original host to which the latter had been cloned from_._ But now..since Ray had switched sides..

Big Brother took note of his liaison's silence and held the object right in front of the older man, "Any last requests?"

Zed gulped down hard and looked at May who was currently shedding tears, her eyes fixated upon his features. "I want a memory..I happy memory..with May."

The shady character nodded, "You served me well..you shall sew your reward."

And as Zed knelt down and took the crying girl into his arms, the room was illuminated in a bright flash of white.


	19. Answers

"It was good knowing you Zed.." came Kay's disheartened comment as he removed his earphones. Looking up at the hospital room stood over the Martian called Throttle, "How did you know.." came the uneasy words of his godson J. "How did you know my father was there..?" repeated the same query. Kay turned to meet the eyes of the younger agent and placed a heavy hand over his shoulders before turning to the mouse on the mechanical bed. "The bullets that were fired," began the elder, " ..what were they?"

Frowning J turned to the golden-tan character as he answered, " They were some of our classified heads..the ones that were specifically used for the Mission on Mars."

"Only three people had access to those heads," came Kay's steady lyrics as he took a deep sigh, and it was with this closing statement that made the younger lad clench his fist. Turning his head towards the elder added, "Plans changed hasn't it.." the rhetorical notes received no response making the young man bow his head as a heavy weight now tugged in his chest.

Kay took a deep breath as he turned to face the sorrowful figure before him. There would be only one reason why Jay would have fired those shots..Ray had turned against them for real this time. "When the time comes..I trust you will do what you must.." came the level tones of the grave sounding fellow. The senior agent straightened himself up as he walked up to the resting character, and slipped a small folded piece of paper into Throttle's right hand as he said aloud, "Everything will be all right, just be strong." Though the words echoed with a superficial air, it seemed to force a reaction from the other, and as golden furred fingers clasped the note, Kay found his cue to leave. With a regal glance at the Junior Agent, walked out.

J's ears caught the heavy echoes of Kay's steps as they struck the tiled flooring, and then the quiet tones as the man issued the others waiting outside into the room. Vinnie and Modo were a sight to behold..within one night the weight of fifty years seemed heavily glazed over their once bright persona. "He's awake," came the light notes of Kay as J took his leave.

0 0 0

"Hey bro," came Vinnie's husky words as he'd taken a seat by Throttle's bedside.

"Hey.." came Throttle's weak response, red eyes barely open. "Where am I?" his dazed disposition was soon erased when the events of just hours before replayed in a flash. With a jolt, he quickly rose upright only to call out in pain and grasp his sides leaning to the left before Modo eased him back into bed.

"Ah!" came the husky tones.

"Easy bro.." came Modo's steady words.

"Charlie-" Throttle bit his tongue the moment he'd met the swollen eyes of Vinnie, "No.." Turning to Modo searched his cybernetic eye and shook his head..brows arched high in disbelief. Whipping his line of gaze down to his hands which now rested on his lap uttered in a near hostile tone, "Ray..?"

"She disappeared before J and the others arrived.." came Modo's heavily laden words. His red cybernetic eye caught the arch of his friend's shoulders and took note of his bowed head-they were tell tale signs of sadness, yet the curled fist seemed to imbue the character with a hidden rage. "They said she saved your life.." Modo added, hoping to give some solace to his bro. "She'd apparently given you the medication on time.."

"Medication?" Throttle echoed before a vague image forced its way into his mind, and though he didn't really remember anything, he couldn't ever forget the strange warm sensation that had hovered over his face..and then..a bitter sweet taste..

"Hey bro.." came Vinnie's quiet call, interrupting Throttle's obvious daze, forcing the injured other to look up.

Within that moment, Modo stood up and walked up to the door to which he was beckoned. Throttle could make out light happy sounds..before a very familiar character walked into the room.

"CHARLIE!" Throttle and Vinnie called out in union.

"GUYS!" the girl yelled as she ran into the room to be greeted by a very overjoyed Vincent. "CHARLIE!" choked out the Martian as he scooped her off the ground and swung her around in a very tight hug, tears of joy flooding his eyes. The human maiden felt her heart skip a beat, for never had she realized how much she'd meant to the fellow..until that moment..it was the first time she'd actually felt that he returned her feelings.

"What happened? I thought you died!" exclaimed Throttle as the girl sat at his bedside and placed her hand over his, eyes glazed with tears that didn't fall.

"I did..well sorta.." she chuckled looking at her beloved boys who now surrounded both her and Throttle. Reading their quizzical gaze added, " I met Uncle Jay, he told me to wear the vest and-" Modo cut in with such energy he actually dropped himself onto the bed making it bounce-much to Throttle's discomfort.

"But the blood-" came Modo's retort.

"Came from the vest itself," Charlie explained. Seeing their confused faces sighed deeply, "Long story short, we were being watched, Jay told me that if Ray didn't take two of us out they'd have taken us all out in one go."

Vinnie interjected, "But I saw her, she fired three rounds at Throttle-" his searching eyes picked up the shake of the girl's head and added, "So..she didn't shoot him?" scratching his head turned to Modo who commented, "If she didn't shoot him then who did?"

A very intimidating presence soon took center stage as Agent Jay prompted, "I did."

Alarmed, the able bodied Martians jumped to their feet and pulled Charlie behind them in defense; and only after Agent J and Agent Kay walked in did the two loosen up a bit.

Rubbing his temples, the gold-tan figure hissed, "Will someone _PLEASE_ tell me what's goin' on?"

Charlie side stepped Vinnie and placed a reassuring hand atop his shoulder while looking him squarely in the eyes before walking up to Kay.

Kay took a deep breath and looked thoughtfully at the trio before them, he really felt sorry for those freedom fighters..getting involved in the M.I.B's internal intergalactic affairs..while being stranded on a planet not their own. His granddaughter surely messed it up big this time, and as he explained the situation in full, felt like he was literally standing up for trial awaiting judgment. Once his verse was completed he closed with, "I'm sure you have many questions, please feel free to ask."

"So let me get this straight..we were manipulated by different pieces of information..for what again?" Throttle quizzed suspiciously.

Charlie responded, " Just in case one of us were captured, Ray wanted to ensure that the information, our actions, and the details of the plan were kept secured."

Vinnie looked quite betrayed, "And you didn't tell us?"

Charlie looked thoughtfully at the fellow, "Don't get it the wrong way, I only found out about the whole thing the moment I met Uncle Jay, which was shortly before I ran into Throttle and Ray." Chuckling added, " I was lucky she'd got a steady hand, I was afraid she'd get me in the head," her dry humor wasn't received very well..and soon just added, "..never mind.. Ehm."

"So what is the plan exactly?" Modo broke in, quite stuck in his own world, oblivious to the conversation that had just transpired.

Turning to her friend, Charlie explained, "Well it _was_ to get to Big Brother to remove the Pacer..but.." her voice broke off in a quiet trail of words..

"But..?" Throttle prodded.

"But the plan changed.." Charlie sighed deeply. Meeting the quizzical and anxious faces of her friends, really didn't know how they'd react to the next chapter in her explanation. Looking over her shoulder, received a reassuring nod, and glance from Kay before turning to continue, "She realized that May..was created..to replace her. You see..the whole scheme..was meant to.." pausing decided to approach the matter at a different angle. " The Pacer was built like an actual heart pacer, you know the ones that people use around here, so it could pass through any security check. It was meant to be used as a last resort, in missions that weren't going to be completed. However in its first stage, the Pacer failed due to the conditions that weren't met and the project was disbanded..that was until the M.I.B opened up a new project which was supposed to feed earth with unlimited environmentally safe free power by the use of biotechnology. Big Brother happened to be one of those few who were involved with the project. He soon learned that such a big amount of energy could be harnessed into a weapon the size of a fist..and well you can guess what happened next."

"He built the Pacer..but why Ray?" Throttle threw in quite confused.

Kay took the stage and explained it quite simply, " She was the only one who knew his project's biggest flaw.. she was one of those few who were strongly against the project and managed to find a kink in the blueprints which she'd never disclosed. So instead of having her as an enemy Big Brother decided to have her directly involved so that she won't have a choice but to comply with his terms. With the help of a scientist he found on Mars, was able to merge all the pieces of the Pacer to create the weapon it is today. It was synced into her genetic system so that it could only be activated if two conditions were met, 1) the host would have Ray's genetic signature-hence her clone May who not only looked like her, and acted like her, but carried her memories and emotions, and 2) there would have to be a mutagen running in her blood since the Pacer would react to the amount of blood rushing through it-just like a regular heart. The mutagen was meant to increase the flow of adrenalin-thus increasing the chances of the bomb going off..the only countermeasure would be tranquilization-hence the medication she always carried around. There's only one failsafe procedure, and it's accessed by the fingerprints of the one who'd created it.."

"Big Brother.." Modo broke in.

"Woa, woa, wao," remarked Throttle as he reiterated, "So let me get this straight, this Big Brother..was one of your Agents? How do we know we can trust what you're saying? How do we know that you're not playing us like Ray did?" a taste of bitterness lingered upon his tongue.

Looking up at his father, J opened his mouth to speak only to have his dad prompt an answer, "It's' because she called off the whole plan last minute." Reading the suspicious gaze of the other added, " She didn't want to turn into a puppeteer like Uzumaki..wanted to finish with a clean slate."

Charlie coughed up, " Wait Uzumaki? Kaito Uzumaki? The guy she dated in high school? He's Big Brother?!"

Kay looked the young woman in the eyes, " Yes."

"Man this is making my head hurt.." Vinnie groaned- still quite confused at the whole situation.

Throttle's mind went reeling into the next galaxy, everything started to make sense. The fact that May was created with Ray's memories meant that none of them were ever really safe, these guys were a totally another ball game from what his bros and himself were accustomed to..this was literally Big Time crime going down..she scrambled the information..knowing that their minds could be invaded..Finally summarizing the situation, "She's gonna get herself killed.." he remarked coldly to himself in a tone that was now audible in the pin-drop silent room.

"This totally gives a new meaning to , "she's the bomb" " Modo cut in at random-with no pun intended.

"The transport beam is ready," came the casual tones of Laurence Limburger as he'd nonchalantly waltz right into the discussion; only to meet the group's eyes. "Ehe" he choked uneasily, "Apparently I've walked in at the wrong time, I'll..just come back later.." his sheepish tones echoed awkwardly as he quickly turned to the door.

"Not so fast." Modo hissed as he quickly closed the distance between him and the Big Cheese, as he picked the Plutarkian up by the collar.

All Limburger could do was gulp, much to the Agents' annoyed irritation. "He's with us," prompted Jay.

"What?" came the unified inquisition.


	20. Reflection

The youngest agent took his place amidst the chorus of confused vocalists, " We were the ones who arranged the truce, Mr. Limburger here had agreed to call off his Vendetta against you three as long as we eliminated Big Brother from the picture..of course..this also means all pirating of natural resources on Earth would also be stopped.." his piercing gaze darted over to the purple suited character.

Limburger narrowed his gaze, "Just as long as you keep your side of the bargain.."

J countered, "Just as long as there's no conflict in interests.." his voice was venomous.

The Plutarkian couldn't help but furrow his brows in thought, where had he heard such a catch phrase?

"So this is it then..we're really going home.." Throttle echoed from the background..his ears in complete disbelief of the realization of his words.

0 0 0

In an empty room did Charlie reside, eyes on a photograph let out a deep sigh. It really was happening..the guys..were really leaving..for good. A lump in her throat, couldn't help but feel..well..empty. Back to the door, let out a whispered cry as the thought of losing her beloved friends played across her mind's eye. Never before was she afraid as she was at that instant. Right at this moment in time, her boys, the Biker Mice from Mars were finalizing the last preparations for their departure. Everything they'd been through together over the past few years..now seemed like a fleeting dream. Heaving deeply couldn't help but remember that day her guys had decided to take Limburger to Mars for a trial..how she fully regretted not confessing her true feelings to Vinnie..how she felt her world was crumbling down with the fear of never getting the chance of seeing him or any of the guys again. As of yet, she couldn't see what was worst. Living alone knowing she found love once, her best friend-now her enemy, or being alone without ever knowing any of them. With everything running in her exhausted psyche, she could've sworn that she wished she was the one neuralized..but then again..that bitter sweet feeling..that bond..that special bond..couldn't be found with anyone else. Laying back in her chair just stared into space, her eyes seeming to focus on the edge of the room where the wall met the dull blue carpeting-completely oblivious to the door that had opened and closed. Taking one big sigh, jumped with a start as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around both her and the back of the chair..a pointy chin resting atop her shoulder.

"Charlie.." came Vinnie's smooth, and quiet lyrics.

Charlie knew what was to come next..as much as she wanted him to stay..she knew she couldn't take him away from his chance of finally going back home..it was time to say..good bye. Leaning into his touch clapped her hands over his arms and leaned the side of her head against his. Silent words seemed to be spoken, and as both seemed to breath in their strong emotions, Charlie just closed her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Vinnie I.." she began in a steady sad tone.

Vincent flinched at the words that began to roll, and held the girl all the tighter, not wanting her to say anything that would wound his already bleeding heart, finally manned up and said, "Come with me.."


	21. Mars

"Throttle!" came a very familiar warm voice.

The golden-tan figure just stood, his arms open as he received a very snug hug from the mouse who'd caught his heart for ever so long. "Carbine.." letting out a gruff chuckle added, "Easy babe..heh" with a flinch as his wounds sent a stinging sensation up along his sides.

"Uncle Modo!" cried the now fully grown RimFire who'd literally jumped into his uncle's arms.

"Everything seems as it should," came the young Agent J's sentiments as he drew a warm amused grin. Eyes couldn't help but point to the red dusty sky however..reminiscing the last Mission on Mars not but four years ago. Ray and himself had been standing..at that very landing spot..staring at the stars as they both cracked up a joke of how her grandfather Kay and his father Jay would kill to see them paired off..and there they were..standing and staring..under the guise of a married Martian couple Mr. and Mrs. Spitfire. Chuckling to himself, just looked at the scene before him, all the happy faces of those reunited with their loved ones..would he ever have his moment? As he continued to drift into his locked thoughts, realized that being undercover agents had always been the task that Ray and himself were always given. They were on a clean streak, and had always been assigned to the areas where other Agents failed..they made quite a team..and so far there was only one failed mission on record. What he'd do to get those good old days back again..Sighing deeply dropped his skyward gaze to the red sandy ground, the last mission dubbed, MTM embedded in his mind. That Mission To Mars nearly caused them both their lives..hot on the trail of Big Brother..what irony..here he was now..reliving that very mission..that..nightmare.. alone once again.

"You okay kid?" came Kay's remark as he placed a heavy hand upon the young man's shoulders.

Sighing deeply, " I don't know to be honest..it's like four years ago..all over again."

Softening his hard formal gaze, Kay gave the young agent's shoulder a tight squeeze, "I know what you mean.." his eyes soon fixated upon Throttle and Carbine drawing a frown, "I'm sorry things turned out this way..Jake."

Sighing dropped the façade, and allowed his straight posture to slouch in a heavy hearted motion, "It's one thing to love someone from a distance..but what hurts most is loving a person who doesn't return the favor.."

Kay looked the boy in the eyes as he tipped Jake's chin up in a fatherly way, " You will find someone..someday.."

Jake looked tearfully at his godfather, dropping all formality, "I wasn't referring to myself," his sorrowful gaze soon diverted, zooming in on Throttle. "She's not going to like this."

Kay drew a light frown, "But she knew this was going to happen.."

"I don't know how she can do it Kay, how can she just carry on knowing the ending of her story?" Jake quizzed.

"Maybe it's because..that's just it..she knows the ending won't change either way..so she chose to live the way she wanted..in control..and free."

Looking up at the older agent retorted in a quiet bitter manner, "How can she be living free? When she's destined to die?"

"It's not how you die that matters..it's how you live your life son," Kay looked at the younger agent again. "And she chose not to put anyone in unnecessary pain or danger..that's why she re-wrote the plan. She's finally taking responsibility for falling for the wrong person, and for helping him go so far with the project."

Jake's brows arched high, "I thought you said-"

Kay sighed deeply, "What would you rather they hear? Better have them remember her as the agent you and I knew, rather than the broken hearted girl who gave up living until she met.. you." Looking the boy in the eyes, " She wanted out, but knew that the only way was to have her mind erased..she knew Protocol..and how it couldn't be bent. Your father had the exception because your mother was one of our own.." he explained as he turned to the group in front of them, "She didn't want to forget you.. That's why she chose you to neuralize her..instead of me. " Sighing deeply continued, "Because of you she learned to open her heart and learn to love," turning to Agent J added, "She may not have fallen for you, but she did love you..why else would she have sent you off on the last available pod?"

Not soon after the phrase, the light echoes of Charlie, Vinnie, and Jay's voices soon drifted towards the duo who looked over their shoulders drawing a smile.

"Hey!" called out Vinnie from the near distance catching Throttle's attention, and as the gold-tan character threw a wave, his eyes caught sight of Charlie and soon felt his heart sink. Turning to his right, caught sight of Carbine who seemed to have been disturbed by a soldier who'd whispered something in her ear."I understand.." were the words this observant fellow caught.

Modo pulled his nephew close as he walked over to the approaching duo, "I want you to meet someone," came his very joyful tunes.

"Hey bros! I'll be right back!" Throttle called out as he was pulled to the side.

"Ooohoohoo go get'em tiger," teased the very joyous Vinnie as he'd taken note of how Carbine had taken his bro's arm and tugged him towards the nearest door.

Raising an amused sarcastic brow at the masked Martian, turned to face the retreating duo. Charlie seemed to soften her gaze as she met the golden-tan Martian's shaded eyes, for a split moment she could've sworn the corners of his mouth took a low angle.

"Everything all right Charlie-girl?" Vinnie pulled the girl closer as he looked into her eyes, meeting a smiling face which spoke, "Yup!"

0 0 0

"I'm really glad you're back," came Commander Carbine's hushed, loving tones as she lead her familiar down to the lower levels of their base.

Feeling his gut twist at her words, couldn't help but feel like it was flash-back central. It had only been but a month since he'd last been there..under a darker instance of course..but he couldn't help but feel that something big was waiting for him this time round. "I see you and the M.I.B. are finally getting along," he joked.

The female mouse just smiled and leaned into his side, not really caring who saw her in such an informal outlook, " Let's just say the misunderstanding had been cleared up.."

"Good to know," chuckling in his typical charming manner couldn't help but pause, "Why are we going to the prisons?"

Carbine tensed at the question, but prompted casually, "Just making sure that fish face Plutarkian is safe and secure..besides I believe there's someone who'd been waiting to see you."

Sensing tension, shrugged it off, and the moment the fae brought about the topic of someone waiting for him, only one name came to mind..his old friend, fellow Freedom Fighter and leader..Stoker. Entering a rounded office just looked around feeling quite curious as to why he was meeting his old pal in such secrecy. Leaning back against the wall just sighed deeply, literally not believing his very eyes..he was back on Mars..reunited with the love of his life..what else could he ever ask for? Sticking his hands into his pockets just leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed smiling-eyes locked on Carbine as she addressed one of the younger cadets. It was then his fingertips brushed upon a small flat parchment, forcing him to drop his gaze. Slowly pulling his closed fist, took note of the small folded piece of paper. Kay had slipped it to him the night before..and with all the commotion and confusion he just never had the time to read it. Taking advantage of the moment unfolded the paper which could fit the full width of his palm. It was then the familiar handwriting created a crease upon his forehead. Why did Ray taunt him so? Her confusing messages and riddles..having half the mind to crumple the parchment and throw it away, caught sight of the sentence written in bold. "_When the time comes..I want the first..to be you." _

"First to be me?" he echoed a little louder then he intended.

"First of what?" Carbine quizzed as she walked over.

Crumpling the note just wrapped his arms around the fae's waste, "Nothing babe, just thinking out loud." Smiling warmly looked deep into his lover's eyes and felt his cheeks burn as the blood rushed to his face the moment Carbine slowly took off his tinted specks.

"What is it?" Carbine asked in an impish manner.

"Nothing.." smiling pulled the she-mouse close enough to close the distance between their faces and leaned his forehead against hers. His heart raced as he felt the fae wrap her arms loosely around his shoulders and lean in feeling chills run up his spine. It had been a very long time since he held Carbine in his arms..it felt so..real..so right..so..wrong. When their noses touched, he managed to steal a glance at Carbine's eyes, so warm..yet..wait..was there a flicker of a doubt..was it right? Within a moment a flash plagued his sights, the image of Ray seemed to replace that of Carbine, startling him.

"Is everything all right?" the Commander asked softly.

"I'm sorry..it's been a very long day.." Throttle admitted bowing his head..ignoring the fact that the female was leaning in, so that their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting" came a very cold remark making the couple jump.

Who to meet his eyes but Ray..Freezing in his station quickly whipped Carbine behind him defensively, and pointed his weapon in the human's direction. "What are you doing here?"

Chuckling Ray walked casually forward, "Oh she didn't tell you?"

Carbine sheepishly cleared her throat and placed herself in between the duo, "It's all right," she turned to Throttle, " she's okay."

The confused Throttle turned his line of sight to the girl who held her arms up in front of her iterating " Unarmed..no danger," and even if her words carried a light tone, he wasn't going to allow his guard to be dropped once again. If Ray was here..then Big Brother was not far off. Taking note of Carbine's disposition lowered his weapon and turned his gaze to the side.

"It was a last request.. Ray is giving herself up and stands trial in the morning," came the formal lyrics of the commanding officer.

Throttle turned to Carbine slightly confused, he knew that that very night at midnight, the Pacer would go off..did this mean that this Big Brother freed her of the object? Everything seemed to be going way too smooth for comfort, and it was because of his tension that Carbine placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder before she left the scene.


	22. An Unsightly Family Reunion

Only when the ominous presence left, did Ray drop her formal façade and approach the golden-tan Martian. Reddish brown eyes locked onto his bandage and felt the urge to reach out to it, only to restrain herself. "It's good..to see you again," she began awkwardly, eyes not meeting the pair of red ones that bore the intensity of a glaring sun. An awkward pause soon followed before the girl straightened up again, a formal wave transforming her once familiar character. "I'm glad things are working out for you.." her words seemed hollow as she walked to the opposite side of the oblong metallic table, her eyes darting all around the ceiling.

Throttle couldn't help but feel that same, dark twist in his gut..his eyes never leaving the now pacing figure. This sick game Ray always played..the way she manipulated those around her just so a stupid plan would go the way she wanted..this was the schemes she did set.. This was the ominous Dragon Head, Agent to the M.I.B...Agent Ray..But was it _his_ Ray? The girl he once knew..was kind..gentle..innocent..and childlike..The thoughts of the Rei he'd known in Chicago was a completely different person..Or was she? Which Ray was the_ real_ Rei? In all his time knowing her plots, never had he imagined to be playing right into one of her very own rigs..he hated that feeling..he hated being used..like a puppet. All these negative feelings soon overwhelmed him, why couldn't she just be honest with him? Every time he sank into a pool of familiarity and warmth..she always had to appear and ruin it..He finally realized how it felt to be one of her puppets..on the short end of the stick.

Only one question surfaced, " Why me?"

Ray didn't bother looking over her shoulder to answer his question, " You don't chose who you fall for mate," her lyrics carried a hint of sarcasm.

_"Of course, ask the obvious stupid," _the male scowled mentally as he allowed another long pause to follow. "What are you doing here..?" he finally asked. And just like before, the girl answered him with her eyes facing the wall before her. "What I should've done a long time ago.." Ray's responses were so vague, it started to get on his every nerve. Finally giving in just sighed, as he had taken a seat atop the metal table top, his back opposite to hers. "I give up.."

Ray managed to turn her face ever so slightly to his comment, before hanging her head low..her long fringes cascading over her eyes.

Throttle was the first who broke the silence that followed, his voice, smooth..warm..and kind. "What do you want me to do Ray.."

"How about ask the right question?" came the small voice that forced both characters to look over their shoulders and lock eyes.

Heavy hearted, stood up and forced his feet to carry him over to where the human girl sat, and allowed himself to just stand there, his shadow engulfing her form. Remembering the small note asked, " "_When the time comes..I want the first..to be you." _-what did you mean by that?"

The girl whose eyes locked onto the pair of black biker boots that seemed plastered in her line of sight just chuckled, "Finally.." before looking up. Taking a deep breath stood straight and tall, eyes squarely focused on the male's as she took his left hand and placed three small silver bullets at the center of his palm, " I trust, when the time comes..you will know what to do.." Tearful orbs locked on the fingers she slowly folded, only to close her eyes the moment she felt a heavy hand clap over hers. "It wasn't what you expected was it.." came the girl's quiet, and discouraged play of words.

"Far from it heh..heh..heh.." came the smooth response as Throttle tipped her head up gently, only to find her eyes avoiding his.

"I'm sorry.." came Ray's sincere and soft spoken apology. The sounds of echoing feet soon forced the human into a stiff militant disposition as she quickly pulled back, her eyes reverting to their cold, and empty light. And as another familiar character was shoved in the room, the Agent reported, "I don't believe you've been formally introduced."

"Ugh don't touch me!" came the irritated vocalist, and as the pair of light hazel brown eyes locked with Ray's, a shiver seemed to send waves up her spine. "Ray!" came the surprised greeting as the girl of about twenty-three came rushing over.

Throttle's brows arched in surprise..as a familiar pair of eyes seemed to be looking straight at him, "May-" his voice tinted with venom.

"Easy boy, she means no harm," Ray extended her hand which her identical twin had graciously taken, and guided her so that the human female now stood right in front of the golden-tan Martian.

Feeling tense at seeing two 'Rays' narrowed his gaze and placed his specks back upon his nose. Those eyes to which he seemed so glued to..seemed familiar.. which was funny since he never really paid much attention to such details. "Those eyes.." his mouth voiced, his feet dragging across the floor as his hands reached out to the human girl..his hand gently taking May's cheek.

"Ray.." came May's uneasy response, and only when the older girl had taken a stance on her right did she find room to relax.

"May, meet your father," came the dark tone of humor.

"What?" Throttle seemed to shoot Ray a horrified look.

"Don't look at me like that," came Ray's ice cold glare, " May's a hybrid, ol' Big Brother couldn't complete a genetic makeup designed to withstand Martian territory with just human cells..so whether we like it or not, May's practically not my sister but our daughter.." Chuckling added, "She literally has your eyes."

"I can see that," the mouse could barely believe his ears, and eyes, his knees seemed to buckle as he fell into a chair to his left. "But how-"

"Don't get any weird ides," Ray interjected, "Karbuncle took a strand of hair from both of us when we were down at the lab, May's biological age is actually five years old, contrary to her appearance. "

"Looks like you had more fun on Earth than I expected," came the emotionless tones of Carbine as she walked in flanked with men suited in black.

"Carbine?" Throttle remarked, before turning to Ray ," You knew?" Reading the girl's unfazed disposition added, "You knew and didn't tell me? Since when did you know?"

May clung to Ray's side the moment Carbine walked into the room and cowered behind Throttle at the same time.

Agent Ray snickered, "What a timely entrance ey Commander?" ignoring Throttle's question.

Carbine chuckled darkly, before pointing a laser weapon towards the human, "Cuff 'em."

"Seriously Carbine, you should know that won't be necessary," came the very arrogant set of lyrics played forth by the Agent as a bulky character slapped a pair of heavy metallic cuffs upon her already bruised wrists which peeked from under her long sleeves.

"Can never be too careful," turning to May, the officer added, "Don't forget that abomination over there."

Throttle backed up, drawing out an arm in front of the girl protectively, making Carbine's brows form a deep chasm at the center of her forehead.

"Not so fast Carbine," came the protective words of the human Agent. "May's not part of the deal, remember? She goes free."

The gold-tan figure just darted his eyes as the two faes before him, who tensed at the other's retort, "What deal?" the male asked in a tone of insecurity.

Carbine scoffed his question as she ordered the suited men to depart with their prisoner.

"Hey.." Ray called out in a cool collected manner as she stood at the mouth of the door, her eyes filled with determination and solace, "Take care of her..she's all I got," with a wink she ventured into the cold hallway beyond the room.

The weight in the male's gut seemed to tie itself into knots forcing a stinging sensation of uncertainty to take over, "Carbine what's goin' on?" Throttle inquired with a more forceful tone- the mirror reflection or Ray still clinging onto his back, fearful of the militant she-mouse.

"It's on a need to know basis," came the formal response as the click of a reloaded weapon cut into the atmosphere. Gasping as Throttle grabbed her shoulders firmly, did her best to pull free, "What are you doing? Let me go!" Try as she might the commanding officer couldn't pull free.

"Carbine, tell me, what's going on?" came more sorrowful tones forcing the officer to look up and meet tearful confused, yet intense eyes. Biting her lip knew that there was no escaping it, and it was only when she'd met the eyes of the cowering May did a strange realization strike her.

"You love her don't you.."

Throttle's eyes met in a deep frown, eyes never leaving Carbine's, a strange sense of desperation glinting from behind his glistening optics. "This has nothing to do with her," came his defensive tones, his hold slowly relaxing as his hands snaked down her arms and took hold of her hands. The next time he spoke, his soft words carried a heavy glaze of warmth, love, and kindness, "If Big Brother gets hold of the Pacer then it's all over.."

"Not if Kaito saves her.." Carbine choked. "He said he will fix things..he just needs Ray and all our problems will be over..the Plutarkians will leave and everything will return to the way it was..he just wants his girl back. He's not a bad guy.." Looking up at Throttle searched his eyes, finding only disappointment.

"It's not your place," piped up the now hostile character who still clung onto Throttle's side, chiming in union with the male's "Kaito?" At the mention of the very name, a splash of doubt entered his mind, Ray and Kaito..shaking off Charlie's echoing statement of the night before, kept his eyes fixed upon the she-mouse in front of him..doubting what story to believe.

Carbine bit her lip, eyes wide with fear before jumping at the sound of the alarms, " No..no.. no." came the stronger, more aggressive words as her eyes darted to all points of the room. When her soulful black eyes lit upon the snickering May, quickly aimed her weapon and backed up. "What did you do?"

May simply prompted, "You mean what did _you _do.."


	23. Last Dance

Panic stricken, Commander Carbine slowly backed towards the door, "What are you talking about?"

"Ask Big Brother," cursed May as her eyes began to fade into a more sinister golden hue as she crunched a round inflated sachet in her mouth.

"Big Brother?" Throttle looked to the now quaking figure of May, who was now sprawled and twitching at his feet, and fell to his knees, "May!"

Meeting the male's eyes, caused her jaw to hang ajar, "It's not what you think," came a defensive retort from Carbine.

Red eyes zoomed in on the human girl who was peeling at her face as she emitted a blood curdling scream, "What's happening!" Throttle cried out in sheer panic.

"It hurts..it huuuuuuuuurrrrrrrts!" came the pain stricken cry of the human girl. Her fingers kept flexing until her knuckles were white and pink with all her thrashing about.

The girl's nails found their way to her face and as she ripped at the skin, Throttle grabbed her hands find her a lot stronger than he'd expected. "May stop!"

Gasping for air, shoved the male sending him flying across the room as she rolled onto her stomach and curled into a ball, the sound of clicking and popping adding an eerie chorus to the beating security alarm that had engulfed the whole base. May's outlook grew to a height of six feet, a pair of mouse ears stood where her once human auditory frames used to be, while a tail shot out from the end of her spine, appearing from the torn rims of her knee-length pastel brown dress. Standing to her full height, May practically took on the image of a Martian fae, golden-tan fur, soft, kind hazel-brown eyes, and reddish hazel brown back-length wavy hair. The only distinction of her human heritage, was that she had a small, fragile, feminine looking frame, and extremely short fur that gave her an almost golden-tan skin like appearance with a more than human jaw line. Tail lashing behind her person, flipped the table and punched a hole through the bullet proof window pane before looking at both Throttle and Carbine who stood at each other's defense.

"M-May?" choked out Throttle as he placed himself protectively in front of Carbine. And as the younger female walked up to him, looked down upon the she-mouse who stood a decent head shorter than he.

Body twitching, spat, " Big Brother wants, only one thing," her eyes glaring daggers into Carbine's eyes, " He has no girl..just puppets and pets.."

Throttle couldn't help but feel intimidated by this new golden furred she-mouse, if anything she surely took after Ray's dark and dangerous persona, and as the fae approached him he felt his heart jump to his throat. As May pointed a clawed finger towards his chest, she seemed to press the three areas to which he was shot at, making him flinch in pain- concluding her declaration with, " Remember..a mirror reflection is the key to save Ray.."

0 0 0

"What's goin' on?" RimFire threw into the chaos as he quickly took up arms and joined forces with his Uncle who took over the small group consisting of Charlie, Vinnie, and the three Agents of the M.I.B.

Kay quickly cut in, "He's making his move, Ray's out."

"Oh boy, if she's as mad as I think she is, this won't be pretty.." came a semi-dark humorous play of words.

"Ray's alive!?" choked out RimFire.

"Long story," Modo explained before they took cover behind a bunker; the roar of panic stricken soldiers and Freedom Fighters alike filling the skies.

"You sure this will work?" came the unsure tones of Charlie.

Agent Jay unloaded a round, "We will only have one chance at this..so it _better_ work."

"What happens if it doesn't?" came Vinnie's quizzical notes.

"Then you can kiss Mars, Earth and the next five planets of this solar system good bye," chimed in Kay in a very cryptic way. Hearing the very familiar cries of human like voices peeked from behind the bunker, "That's Limburger's men, now it's our turn. Jay you're with me, " Looking at his godson ," You go with Modo and Rimfire, Charlie you're with Vincent-now move out!"

"What a rush!" piped up Vinnie in his signature hyped up way, "..best part is, I get to call the shots!"

Modo slapped the younger mouse on his back, "Nice try bro, but Throttle put me in charge remember?"

"Such a buzz-kill" Vinnie pouted.

0 0 0

"What's going on?" came the echoes from behind the heavy metallic doors in the main level of the Freedom Fighter's headquarters.

Laughing darkly Ray allowed herself to lean back in her chair and stretch out her legs atop the long metal table, "Looks like your plans to depart this rundown planet is suffering from a delay."

Kaito chuckled as he stroked the girl's cheek gingerly, "Sound's like someone wants to go out to play."

"You know me, I live for the kill," came a very dark satisfied note.

Taking up his own set of weapons walked up to the door, " Ladies first," and as the girl walked up to the open door, a familiar vision streamed before her very eyes. It was then she felt her nerves begin to twitch, making her fall onto her knees. Biting her lip, lingered upon the sweet metallic taste that hung on her tongue before she let out a very loud, ear shattering yeowl. Slit like pupils narrowed in their sockets, forming a crease between her eyes, as her jaw and back adjusted their new shape to home the new extensions to her once human frame. Though she had no tale or fur, her height grew to a decent six feet, while her fangs seemed to grow slightly larger than humanly possible, while the muscles in her body took a more toned, athletic outlook. The wave of adrenalin seemed to illuminate her world in a very surreal manner, for everything seemed to move in slow motion. It wasn't long until she'd crossed paths with those she once deemed friends.

"They're weakest when divided," she reported as she took an offensive stance, protecting the very human character behind her.

"You heard her men, SCRAMBLE!" came Kaito's sharp tones.

With that order, the band dressed in black attire split in two, with two well built figures taking to Ray's right side, while the rest took that of the ominous Big Brother.

A very aggressive Ray soon charged the group before her, sword like claws extended to their full three foot length.

"Stop!" hissed a very familiar voice as a very Martian looking character jumped into the scene, placing herself between Ray and her quarry.

"Not now May, stand down," hissed the older girl.

"They're your friends!" a very child like tone seemed to arise. "You don't have to do this," she pleaded. "You can be with me, and dad." Her last statement sounded strange, foreign, and awkward as it played into the Agent's ears-not to mention it seemed to cause a very verbal response from those who were within hearing range.

"Dad?" echoed a very confused Charlie as she docked as a ceiling light swung her way, "AHK!"

"Charlie!" yelped Vinnie from the near distance.

Swiping her right arm, Ray side stepped the sweeping grounded kick that May had inflicted, while twirling out of the way of incoming shots. "Don't make me laugh, you have no father, you're an experiment remember?" cursed Ray-her eyes empty of all emotion.

May bit her lip, she knew very well what her twin was doing, for they were one in the same, she shared her memories after all..her laughs..her tears.."It doesn't have to be this way!" she spat as she ran up the wall, back flipping, and twisting in a catlike manner so that her legs hooked around Ray's neck-forcing her to flip face first onto the ground forcing Vinnie and Charlie to flinch not but a few yards yonder.

"That's gonna leave a mark," snickered the masked vigilante.

"Ahk!" yelped Ray as the fall caused her world to black out for but a moment, she really hadn't expected such a technical move to be inflicted by one who barely had any official training. Picking herself up wiped the corner of her lip, "Impressive.."

"I'm you remember?" mocked the living reflection. "I have your everything..your memories..your knowledge.._everything_." came the childish vocalist.

"Man you talk too much," spat Ray as she charged again, only to dodge out of the way of a speeding laser beam. Whipping round realized the shot had come from Vinnie, and charged him in reflex.

"Ray! No!" Cried out the light golden-tan she-mouse; flinching as she spied the white masked figure flying across the hall after being struck by the raging maniac.

"Vinnie!" called out Charlie as she pointed a laser beam at the thing that used to be her best childhood friend. " Don't make me do this Ray," came the even threatening tones.

Ignoring the human's threat just charged, her claws fully extended as she swiped down at the young woman. Charlie let out a gasp as she jumped out of the way; barely missing the sharp edges which tore through her sleeve leaving a three pronged graze, while her weapon was kicked out of her grasp. And as Ray retracted her claws she'd caught the weapon and released a few rounds- disarming various characters including a very irritated Vinnie.

"So you wanna play rough huh? TSHEWWWWWW" sneezed the masked vigilante as he whipped out an explosive, and chucked it towards his catlike foe. "Let's see how you like this!" he snorted. "Maan my allergies.." he cursed under his breath.

Catlike slits picked up on the speeding projectile and twirled once, snickering, " So you wanna bring the house down eh? I'm game." She then turned to leap upon a broken piece of debris and throw a kick striking the hand held-shell with the same precision as a professional soccer player. The cartridge cut through the air currents, shooting straight up towards the low ceiling where it finally went off causing the whole roof to collapse kicking a thick grey-brown cloud of dust and debris. Only once the miniature specks began to settle did various voices ring out.

"Ray!" called out the terrified May around the same moment a faint distant voice called out her name.

"Ugh," groaned Charlie as she finally emerged from the rubble.

"Man when she says she's gonna bring the house down, she _brings_- _thee_- house down- hahaha"

Modo just popped up behind the very energetic masked character, "I'm glad _someone _finds this _funny,_" came the sarcastic notes of the cybernetic fellow.

0 0 0

The moment the young agent caught the audible, yet distant words of May, Long Ryu Reilyn sighed deeply and took off in the opposite direction. The way to follow was blocked, now no one would get in the way of her and Big Brother. It wasn't long until she'd caught up with the recognizable harsh consonants of her leader, only to run into another twist in this mad game.

"You!" deep blue eyes seemed fixated on a bandaged character.

"Oh boy.." came Ray's quiet remark as she skidded to a halt.

The sound of broken bricks forced both males to turn towards the only female present, "You said he was dead!" Taking up his heavy duty weapon fired a few rounds out of irritation before he pointed the nozzle of the firearm in the girl's direction.

"Wow that was very attractive," came the snide, sarcastic remark of the fae.

Carbine soon appeared, and took advantage of their foe's lack of attention and fired at the man's leg sending him falling to one knee.

"Kaito!" Ray called out as she knelt at his side, before eyeing Carbine, with an icy glare as she gritted her teeth-fangs completely visible. A tight grip upon her arm made the mutant jump and dart her gaze towards her leader who threatened, " Within two hours..that Pacer will go off..and all you hold dear will be gone..get me to my ship and I'll free you of your curse.." His words..broken promises..overwhelmed her mind with doubt, "What's your guarantee?" she threw back in a hushed tone-eyes facing the two armed Martians before her. "My life..I die you die.." came the cryptic response. Not liking her options stood up straight, eyes squarely digging into Carbine's before stabbing at Throttle's. "I can't let you have him."

The injured fellow soon pulled himself to his feet, holding his form with a limp, weapon pointing at the Martian female officer before him.

Gasping, Throttle pulled his partner back, keeping her behind his image. "You don't have to do this.." came his steady flat tones.

Ignoring his words, Ray cursed with a passion of hatred under her breath, "I trusted you with May..You filthy bilge rat."

Carbine wouldn't have this insult go unnoticed, and acted on impulse. She fired a round towards the unfazed Ray who just stood at her post, defending Kaito who stood behind the mutant.

"No!" came a familiar cry as May rushed to the scene, literally shoving the man deemed both Kaito and Big Brother out of her way as she engulfed Ray in a hug spinning at an angle so that the laser hit her instead. Both faes soon fell to the ground, awestruck, and out of breath.

"May! You-you-" Sitting up, Ray pulled the she-mouse into her arms and looked at the chest that now was painted crimson. "May! Stay with me girl, stay with me," Turning to Throttle hissed, "I told you to watch out for her!"

Throttle couldn't believe what had just occurred, before he knew it he found his feet rushing towards the duo painted in rose, and fell to his knees before turning to Carbine who stood petrified in her station before falling to her knees.

"It's okay Ray..it doesn't hurt," came May's weak voice before she turned towards the taller other who hid his sadness behind his tinted visors. "Don't cry.. or you will make me cry," came her broken words as she started coughing up a dark red liquid which was soon wiped with Ray's sleeve.

"I'm sorry," was all Throttle could muster as he took the girl's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Help is on the way," reassured Ray as she continued to apply pressure on the wound only to realize that the laser had gone straight through the girl's back and through her chest. "Girl just stay with me." Soulful reddish brown eyes widened at the touch of the other's hand against her cheek.

"We're a family now.." came the she-mouse's heavy lyrics. "We're together.."

"Stupid, stupid, we're not a family, we're-" choked Ray, who clapped a gentle hand over the fading character's mouth and whispered, "..not yet we're not.." as she bit her lip.

Throttle's hand trembled as he allowed his eyes to drift onto the once proud human who now sat hunched over this young Martian. Never had he seen Ray in such a pitiful state..never had he himself felt such pain. Even though he barely knew the mutant, May did seem to trip a switch within his heart. Life was so..fleeting.. and at Ray's quiet words..he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling swell within his chest. As the girl cradled in Ray's arms looked deep into his eyes, he couldn't help but take his specks off and look her straight in the eyes. "C'mon sweet heart, it's time to go to sleep.." his loving tones surprised the Agent who he felt stare into the side of his face in disbelief.

May held out her hands at the kind voice, and as the male took her in his arms she looped her arms around his neck and held him in a close hug before nestling herself in his torso, ear resting upon his chest. "What a beautiful sound.."came her dreamy lyrics.

Ray's eyes couldn't stop the tears that now escaped at the corners of her optics. Positioning herself close to Throttle so that she could view her twin properly, took off her jacket, placing it over the shivering girl, revealing a very short top, over a very ominous ink dragon painted upon her features. "Warm enough?"

Smiling May nodded, and cuddled into Throttle's chest before looking her twin in the eyes, "If I ever had a sister..I would..have imagined her to be just like you.."

Ray bit deeper into her lower lip, " I am your sister.."

Shaking her head faintly, May continued, "If I ever had a mother..I couldn't think of anyone better I'd like her to be like.." Eyes glazed with tears that didn't fall turned to Throttle, " I didn't get to know you too well..but..I wish I did.." heaving once let out a small cry of sadness.."Dad..if I could call you that.."

Throttle drew a light frown, "You can call me anything you'd like babe.."

"Perfect.." came May's fading voice as her eyes locked on the duo who now held her company and full attention, "I'm taking a picture with my mind.." chuckling turned to Carbine and uttered a weak, "Thank you..for taking care of him.." before turning to her twin and Throttle, "See..you..on..the..other..side.." with that her last sigh..and breath was taken..a lonely happy tear went streaking across her cheeks as she smiled.

"That's..my line..copycat.." came Ray's broken phrase choking at the cry she fought to stifle.

0 0 0

"What have I done.." was all Carbine could utter.. The shock of the incident seemed to leave a lasting impression upon the poor fae, and as the young she-mouse May addressed her, all Carbine could do was clap her hands atop her mouth and sniffle. It was the first time she'd ever seen Throttle in such a soft spoken manner, how he'd rushed over to that complete stranger..the way he looked at her in the meeting room..the way Ray pushed him away only to have him come back running..was there no place left in his heart for her?

A few tears escaped, but then as she picked herself up and looked at the duo in a different light, they did somehow manage to make things work..regardless of how many times they fought, or were separated..the two of them always seemed to find each other. Feeling a strong pang of guilt and sadness bowed her head, Throttle hung on when he should've let go..in all honesty..she too fell like they fell out a bit..not but a month ago had he and his boys returned to Mars with Limburger..the way they'd parted as he'd gone after the Plutarkian..seemed so..informal..and though he was sweet, deep in her heart..from that moment on she knew something had changed..within him..and within herself. Throughout the time that had passed, with the distance in between.. her job seemed to be her biggest priority..he never really seemed at ease with her being a higher ranking officer in either case..maybe it was partially her fault for not toning it down a bit..then again..it just wasn't her way. Drawing a faint smile nodded in satisfaction, she'd make things right.

Walking up to the grieving duo placed a comforting hand atop Ray's shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze, "I'm..really sorry.." came the really weak, sorrowful words. " I really had no idea.." pausing sighed deeply and hung her head, "I didn't expect that she'd-" the sight of the limp figure in Throttle's arms made her weak to her stomach and the tears she'd been holding came cascading down. Only when Ray placed a heavy hand upon her shoulder did she look up. The girl seemed to have reverted to her normal human self, her eyes set in determination.

"It's not your fault..I should've been more careful.. I should've listened..I was so stupid.." came Ray's regretful play of words as she slowly stood up, her disposition carrying a sinister weight.

Standing up, still cradling May, Throttle spoke out, "It's my fault..I should've watched over her like you'd asked me to."

Pulling herself to her feet, Carbine sighed deeply, her soulful black orbs darting to Ray as she addressed the moment, " Looks like we're all to blame at some point..heh.."

How this girl could find humor-no matter how dark or light the tint was, the she-mouse Carbine would never know..it almost scared her how the human switched personas so quickly.

"Take her to grandfather.." came Ray's heavy lyrics.

Throttle tightened his grip on May, just enough to secure the limp form properly, "What about you..?" came the prompt response as his eyes followed the image of the Agent as she walked in the opposite direction.


	24. Scattered

"Throttle!" came the overjoyed cries of the chorus of Vinnie, Modo, and Charlie as the trio rushed towards him. However, the moment the gang caught sight of the limp figure in his arms, their smiles were wiped clean.

"Ray!" cried out Charlie only to find out that the figure that huddled in the nest of her friend's arms belonged to a Martian mouse upon closer inspection.

"Woa.." Vinnie commented as his tones dropped an octave.

"It's May.." Throttle voiced, his voice level yet emotionless.

"Oh, momma.." Modo commented. Eying Carbine with a quizzical stare took note at the strange resemblance of the young she-mouse. She had Throttle's pelt, yet had dark hair just like Carbine..the first thing that came to mind was that they'd both lost a daughter. "Oh bro I'm so sorry.."

Carbine's eyes were set, " Where's Agent Kay?"

"He's gone with Stoker and the gang to Waypoint 3, they're intercepting Big Brother's-" his report was cut short when the higher ranking officer broke in, "Take my niece to the Garden of hope, we will meet you there."

"Niece?" Throttle silently voiced as he looked at the she-mouse to his right, only to turn to his bros who wore quizzical gazes.

"What about you?" Charlie asked the golden-tan character, and as he exchanged glances with his partner in arms, turned back to the human fae, "Do what I should've done a long time ago..Charlie, I want you to stay with May in the Garden," He instructed as he handed the limp figure to the human. " Modo, Vincent, RimFire you're coming with me." Turning to Carbine met her bittersweet gaze, and as she closed the distance between them and took his hands in hers, the band of four Modo, Charlie, Vincent, and RimFire took their leave with their heads bowed.

"Throttle…" came Carbine's soft spoken words..

"Carbine.." came the kind echo as he squeezed the she-mouse's hands lovingly. "I'm-"

"Shh.." came Carbine's hushed vocals as she placed a ginger touch upon his lips, and looked him in the eyes fondly, "I understand..I feel the same way.." she began heaving deeply as she bit her lip diverting her gaze. "We had a good run.." her voice sounded as broken as her heart..

Thoughtful red eyes reached out to the fae, and as he reached out for her face, slowly tipped her chin so that she'd look him eye to eye. The answer to the question that plagued his mind, heart and soul..lay right in front of him. Did he really lose his feelings for Carbine? Did he transfer his feelings to Ray? Did he just get caught up in the moment of May? Before he knew it, both Carbine and himself closed the distance between their faces and shared a passionate kiss..only to have it broken by awkward laughs. To his surprise it was Carbine who'd broken the awkward pause.

"Right," laughing lightly, Carbine looked the other in the eyes as she clapped a gentle hand over his which still rested upon her cheek. There was nothing else that could be said, it definitely wasn't the way she'd imagined it..on contrary it was quite funny and she was forced to emit small laughs as she dropped her gaze.

Smiling lovingly at his partner and friend, chuckled quietly as he placed his forehead against hers. It truly wasn't the same..a part of him was relieved..while another part of him..felt a tint of regret. Carbine's reaction however, did surprise him..and it was her warm laughs that touched his guilty mind..she too had lost her feelings for him. They were so alike it was so.. he couldn't really explain it..He felt happy and leaned in and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Thank you.." he whispered in his charming, husky soft spoken way.

Laughing lightly, the fae looked the Martian in the eyes, " Do us proud soldier," placing a hand atop his shoulder winked playfully as she gave it a tight squeeze. "I'll watch over Charlie and May."

0 0 0

"Everyone's in position Kay," came the level tones of Stoker, a rugged brown furred Martian through a mini-microphone.

"Jay what's the status?" came the elder Agent's inquisition, only to grimace at the sound of sharp uneven pitches in the background. "JAY!"

"Kinda busy here," came the Agent's remark as he threw a punch towards a man sized rat. "Major rodent problem, this place is crowded with rats!"

"What?" gasped the Senior Agent as he exchanged a confused look towards Stoker who happened to overhear the comment.

"Is there a golden ring with a rat symbol on his left ring finger?" Stoker egged on.

"OOoooouuuufff" huffed Jay as he was thrown up against a rock face on the other end of the communicator. " I have better things to do than to check out the freak's jewelry!" he declared, only to dodge out of the way of a shower of laser beams." Woawww.."

The much younger J tuned into the conversation, "That's an affirmative."

Stoker drew a frown, "That's not good," pausing took hold of the headset, "Where are you located?"

"Uh," came the young agent's comment as a loud screeching chorus soon broke through the audible currents forcing the Martian Veteran to pull the headphone off his head. "Ahk!" And amidst the sounds of incoming fire, the heavy tones of Modo cut in, "We're by the Northern Ridge-Sand Raider territory!"

"What are they doing there?" Kay voiced, to himself more than to anyone else.

"Crud! We've been found out!" spat one of the nearby rebels.

"How did they find us so fast?" hissed Stoker as he turned to Kay with a grave expression upon his features; only to yell, "TAKE COVER!"

Within a moment's notice, the whole area was bombarded with incoming shells, creating deep craters on the dry, red desert.

"AHHHHHHH!"

0 0 0

"AIR RAID!" hollered one of the humanoid rats who'd docked into a hole.

"Air raid?" echoed Modo as he helped the young Agent J to his feet.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Jay as he'd pounced his son and the gray furred Martian from behind, forcing all three of them down into a narrow gap in the ground- the deafening screams bombarding against the red-rock walls as the trio fell into an underground river.

"Jay!" Modo choked out as he forced his way to the surface, only to find that the current was surprisingly strong. Latching onto a piece of jutting rock coughed and pulled his body over it. Cybernetic eyes scanning the surface of the white water, trying to find any break in the rapid motion of blue.

"Modo!" yelped Jake from across the narrow torrent of water. Eyes wide with panic as he desperately searched for his father. "Where's Dad!?" he screamed.

"I..I don't know!" came the raspy response. It was not a moment after, that the observant cybernetic pupil of his caught a hint of black, "Five o'clock! He's headed your way!"

Jake soon caught sight of the figure who seemed unconscious, a dark streak seemed to be dripping at the side of his father's head. "Dad!" the Agent called out as he dove into the rapids, allowing his body to be pulled by the force of the current.

"J wait!" called out Modo as he followed suit.

Within seconds of Jake's venture, he'd caught up to the his father, and quickly looked for any other piece of rock or root to grapple onto.

"Gotcha!" came Modo's relieved remarks as he'd reached the human duo only to find himself unable to fight against the torrent of water.

"Who's got you?" Jake coughed. Eyes widened at the sight of a deep cavern ahead of them, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" came the choking vocalist, only to turn and zoom in with his robotic eye to find that the rushing river ended abruptly in the form of a waterfall, "Oh mamma..this doesn't look too good.." Turning to Jake took hold of his father, "Hang onto me," he instructed as he fought the current with all his strength. Progress was slow, but he managed to reach the opposite side and shoot a shallow hole into the wall creating a flat piece of rock that was easy to grab. "That was a close one," he choked as he placed the unconscious Agent Jay atop its surface.

A hollowed out scream soon caught the duo's attention, and as their eyes spied a panicking figure, the young Agent J couldn't help but dive back in to retrieve the character.

"J!" Modo broke out, extending his robotic arm and catch hold of the human and his companion.


	25. The Decision

"Commander!" called out a young female officer who handed Carbine a communicator.

Charlie could make out serious tones but hadn't the heart to leave the sleeping figure of May alone. Green eyes soon caught the softened black gaze of the Commander who knelt down at her side; head bowed as she grasped the communicator with both hands and tensed. "What is it?" Charlie voiced full of concern.

Carbine took a deep breath, " We have a mole in our midst, an air raid ambushed our platoons, Kay and Stoker have been taken to a military hospital underground," pausing looked the girl in the eyes, "We lost contact with Vinnie, Modo, Throttle, Agent J, Jay, and RimFire.."

Eyes overflowed with tears at the news, but managed to keep her calm disposition, " We have to see them-"

"It's not safe," Carbine prompted sternly, "I have made arrangements to have you taken to one of our safe houses, Harley is going to escort you."

Reluctant to move, cut in, "What about May? Throttle said-"

"I told Throttle I will look after you," determined, sincere optics dug deep into the human's green ones, " I'm going to keep my promise. Leave May to me, but for now you need to get to a safe place."

Hesitantly standing up, took note of the two six foot mice that now flanked her left and right side; and as she was led away Charlie took one last glance at Carbine with a soulful glimmer in her eyes. "Please.. be careful.."

0 0 0

A very stunned young adult pulled himself from among the rubble that buried him. "Ooahh.." he groaned as a shaking hand clapped the back of his skull. Feeling a damp sensation froze wide eyed and gasped. Slowly retracting his hand found a red imprint and gasped, but it was a second afterwards when a damp sensation seeped through his army-green cargo pants catching him off guard. With all the war stories he'd heard from Veterans, RimFire feared the worst. "Please let me have my legs..please let me have my legs.." he told himself gulping down hard as his eye lids clapped tightly against his face.

"Hey buddy, you all right?" came a very husky tone making the younger other jump as a gloved hand rested upon a tense shoulder.

"Oww!" cried out the younger other who's eyes blinked open to find a familiar character who'd retracted his hand in surprise at his outburst. Still quite dazed didn't register the question, until a good five seconds later, "My legs.." came the worried lyrics.

Chuckling Throttle replied, " Heh..heh..heh.. still there," he knocked on the lad's bootleg as he offered an arm to pull RimFire to his feet.

Smiling sheepishly, the youth took the helping hand and stood up, only to haunch over and slap his left hand against his right shoulder blade, "Gah!" he heaved gritting his teeth.

Narrowing his gaze, spied the wound and sat the lad back down, "Let me take a look at that," came concerned lyrics.

"Is it bad?" RimFire quizzed in anticipation.

In all honesty, Throttle had a good reason to worry, it looked like a minor fracture had occurred on his shoulder blade which also had a piece of metal sticking out from it. "Not bad at all, just a thorn that's all," he casually stated not wanting to make the youth panic. "Just a surface wound heh..heh..heh.." he added. Deciding it was better to pull out the projectile struck up a very touchy subject that he knew would divert RimFire's attention, " So, any girls in your life yet?"

Taken aback at the question just blushed, laughing, "Well..now that you mention it..there was one," came the casual response, "..but she's kinda from..outta town if you know what I mean."

Throttle grinned as he quickly ripped a sleeve off of Rim's jacket, "What's she like?" he prodded as he stuck a hand into his pocket to pull out a small paper sachet filled with a disinfecting wet towel. It was funny what one would pick up hanging out with a field medic such as J.

"Well," continued the youth, "she's a little older than me, very funny, loves to ride, and uhm.." pausing turned to face the red sky chuckling, " .. she loves to sing when she's in the shower."

Throttle paused and looked at the young lad with a quizzical raised brow, "Shower?"

Feeling an awkward pause Rim quickly faced his friend, " Don't get the wrong idea! Harley told me," came his honest defensive retort.

"O," came the low vowel, "So she's a friend of Harley's?" continued the inquisition as the golden furred character held the edge of the boy's jacket ajar.

"Yea, she's a good friend of hers- she's kinda like her sister ya know?" came the amused word play.

As Throttle's mind tossed the lad's words, he couldn't help but wonder.. and tested the waters..Harley didn't have many female best friends.. "How long have you two been goin out?"

"Oh I didn't ask her out yet..she kinda..left before I could ask her," came the sheepish reply. "It was 'bout four years back," came the dreamy tunes.

"Ray?" blurted Throttle subconsciously.

"How did you-OWWWWW!" came the shrill pitch as the metallic piece was pulled out of his shoulder.

Drawing a frown behind his shades gritted his teeth as he made quick work at disinfecting the boy's wound while wrapping up the shoulder tightly. "You do know she's with someone else right?" he stated defensively, knowing very well that she wasn't committed with anyone yet- not really realizing that he'd cut the circulation of RimFire's arm.

"Uh, is my arm supposed to be that color?" came the young soldier's comical inquisition.

0 0 0

A looming ominous shadow imprinted its dark outline against the dusty red evening sky, "I'm switching to silent running," came Ray's emotionless report. "We will reach our Waypoint in about five minutes."

"Good.." came the pleased remark of the young man as he turned to face the scepter bound in rope, " My good Ralph, how does it feel to know that you're responsible for the death of your fellow brothers-in-arms?"

The man's green eyes narrowed out in a sinister manner, "You promised you wouldn't harm them..you said that-" the cold words were cut midsentence.

" ..That I'd need the location of your friends in order to avoid striking them down.." laughing darkly knelt down to eye level, green eyes digging deep into his older brother's orbs, " All I saw was a bunch of rats," came the tone of mockery.

"This is Phoenix-2," rang out a male's voice through the loud speakers, " Target eliminated, we have clear space to land two clicks from here."

Ray threw back, "What of the survivors?"

"Just a handful, but they're unable to return fire. The desert will take them if we don't." came the voice of the pilot Phoenix-2.

"You betrayed them.." cursed Ralph, "You..your grandfather was down there! How could you do nothing!"

Ray felt her blood run cold, but showed no waver. As much as his words pained her, Ralph should've been wise enough not to share their location.."Don't pin it on me mate, you were the one who led the cat to his quarry," her words dark, and emotionless as before.

All Ralph could do was sigh, the girl was right, he shouldn't have disclosed their location..but his brother..he really thought he'd changed. After hearing how Ray canceled her previous plan just to start over a new slate touched his brother's heart, sincerely thought his younger relation had changed too. Kaito showed so much promise, and potential, and when he'd been reunited with Ray..Ralph actually caught sight of an old familiar glimmer in his brother's eyes. "I thought you changed.." came the agent's sorrowful tone.

Feeling a heaviness in his chest, Kaito stood up frowning, " I've reached the point of no return, we all know that. "

"It's never too late," Ralph pleaded.

"You can't teach an old new tricks," Kaito sighed as he walked up to the cockpit, placing a heavy hand upon the girl's shoulders in union to her closing statement, " Take no prisoners alive."

Allowing her eyes to travel to the hand that rested upon her shoulder sighed deeply and turned forward with satisfaction. "But you can force an old dog into a corner if you hold his bone," grinning at her statement instructed, "Buckle up Kai," her voice, quiet and full of care.

Nodding took a seat next to his brother and looked forward, eyes only dropping to view his golden pocket watch. They were cutting it too close, only fifteen minutes remained. "I hope this works.." he uttered under his breath.


	26. A Favor Returned

"Ugghh," came a dazed moan echoing throughout the cool dark tunnel, the scent of water merging with the musky, earthy perfume that traveled into the wind pipes of those trapped in this hollowed out layer underground.

"Dad?" came J's worried tones.

"Jake?" came the Agent's light inquisition.. Sitting up placed a hand atop his left temple, "Owh.. What happened?"

Modo smiled and helped the older Agent to a seated position," We were hit by an Air Raid-"

"Air raid?" Jay commented as he forced himself to his feet, much to his son's worry. Feeling a pang of dizziness began to fall backwards only to have his right hand, prop itself up on something sturdy..and..furry? "Woa!" jumped the agent as he jumped back. The character before him..looked like a rodent..but not like any mouse he'd ever seen. By her curvy frame, the creature was female, and only when she spoke did he focus his vision upon her eyes.

"We have to move," came the girl's order, " Big Brother's almost at the landing spot."

"Landing spot?" Jay heaved himself so that he stood straight and adjusted his collar. "And you are?"

"Kalikia, one of Ray's friends," eyes turned towards the forked tunnel before them," We have to hurry, if I'm not mistaken your friends are at the other side of this tunnel," she stated as she headed off towards the tunnel on the right.

Dark hued optics soon adjusted to the dim light cast by the luminous moss growing atop the tunnel ceiling, "How did we get here?" Jay prompted in unison with his son's, "How are you sure it's _that_ one?"

Kali just sighed, "The air, it's got a lighter, dustier scent which means a way out."

Modo prompted Jay with a response of his own, " We'd fallen into an underground river, thanks to Kalikia we were able to find a safe way out of the river and into these tunnels."

Silence soon took over the cluster of characters as they'd continued their trek towards the outside world. It wasn't long after the short cross of words that the red skyline soon came into view. And just as the female reassured, Throttle and Rimfire were soon in sight. "How did you know?" came Agent J's surprised comment.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me," came the amused reply.

"Uncle Modo!" RimFire greeted with a wide smile.

"What happened?" the gray fellow quizzed upon catching sight of the makeshift bandage.

"No time to explain, the jet has already landed," Throttle pointed out as he peered from behind a ridge.

Kali's narrowed gaze soon caught a bright glint in the sky and nodded as the craft headed in the opposite direction.

0 0 0

Sorrowful eyes looked down at the joystick, her beloved jet was set to self-destruct within five minutes of her departure.. "This is Phoenix-1 over," she called through the receiver.

"Phoenix-2 here," came the male's response.

"Take care of them for me Blake," came the girl's order before opening a channel with the rest of her crew, "It's been an honor flying with all of you.." Hearing the chorus of protests broke in, " This isn't a good bye..neither is it the end..just the beginning of something totally new. We are Phoenixes..we rise from the ashes remember that. Blake, I leave them all in your able hands," she instructed. "All of you have suffered so much hardships because of my mistakes and my stubbornness.. so tonight I'm gonna wash the slate clean. I'm really sorry..for everything." There was a break in her words as she looked at the internal clock and synced it with her wrist band. "Set to four minutes," she reported." I've rigged my jet to blow should my plan fail..the Pacer is useless if its host is dead," she explained.

"Captain.." came Blake's stern lyrics breaking the hubbub of outraged tones, "It's been an honor.." he then addressed his fellows as steady as he could, though it was obvious he was fighting back tears, " We have a job to do, evacuate all survivors to Waypoint-1" It was then a younger female voice broke in, " Gun Salute!" and with the approval of Blake each of the six carriers fired a missile into the night's sky.

With the thundering echoes catching the man's attention, Kaito sighed deeply. Eyes focusing on the ship that now started to descend onto the landing platform turned to the girl who'd walked up towards him.

Taking note of the one passenger Raith drew a deep frown, "You said we'd both be leaving.."

"Change in plans love," came the dark remark, only to have his brows arched high as Ray pulled her weapon against him.

"You promised if I got you to your ship you'd free me of my curse," she spat, "I did everything you asked for."

A disappointed look washed over Kaito's features, " Not everything.." his eyes turned to his older brother who was still bound and dumped to the side. "I still don't have your heart."

Cursing under her breath spat, "There is no heart left to claim remember?" eyes narrowed down to a point forming a crease between her forehead. " You ruined it..all of it..you took everything away from me..you took away my humanity..you took away..my heart..turned me into a freakin weapon..all for what?"

"You won _his_ heart did you not?" came Kaito's solemn tones."

Ray felt her heart skip a beat as a wave of doubt washed over.. she really hated this.. all of it. The idea of Throttle ever taunting her mind, did she win him over because of what had happened? Would he still have been with Carbine if..she.. Shaking it off cursed under her breath. She'd made it clear to Throttle that they could never be, and thus cleared her conscience. "You're sick.." she spat.

" I did this all for you.." Kaito drew a deranged grin, " You said I had potential..I just wanted you to see it.. Throwing your life away for the good of a planet that doesn't even know you exist..what kind of a life is that?" he countered. "No, I wanted to be great.. I wanted to be known.."

Ray felt a lump form in her throat, "You _were_ great.. you _were_ known.. Still are."

"But not acknowledged.." came Kaito's regretful tune.

Taking a deep breath felt guilt tug in her gut, " The acknowledgment you sought..had always been there.." her words drew quiet. "I don't know what kind of acknowledgment you were seeking, but you were top-notch in my book."

The man who stood before her softened his maniacal expression, "So this is what we ended up resorting to.." Chuckling darkly, "You're really bad at goodbyes aren't you.." Lowering his tones continued, "Even if I wanted to, the only way I could save this place is by taking your life..and we both know I can't do that."

Eyes widened at his words..her heart felt as heavy as a ton of bricks. Dropping her gaze drew a frown..the only reason she'd left him was because she joined the M.I.B. "I was selfish.." she sighed deeply catching the young man's attention.

" Yes you were.." came the harsher rising tones, " You still are." Even if his eyes drew in an angry accent, the glaze within revealed he was on the brink of tears.

Heaving deeply, Ray closed her eyes for the longest while, "You know what you must do..and if you don't..I'll find someone else who will.."

"I can't take you're life Rei.." drawing in a heavy heave added, " Sounds like you already have.."

"You were a good boy Kaito..what I'd give to see that light once again." Ray's voice soon rose with a steady hint of anger.

"We all have to grow up don't we?" winking with a sinister glint, turned to board his vessel only to pause as a laser beam was sent ricocheting as it struck the hatch.

"Ray!" came the familiar tones of her fellows. Surprised, Agent Ray whipped round wide eyed firing a few rounds to keep the group at bay. "Stand back!"

Kaito chuckled as he secured the hatch and started to ascend into the sky.

"Modo!" Throttle hollered.

"On it!" chimed in the gray Martian.

"No you don't!" Ray fired a round, at her quarry's robotic arm causing it to stall.

"Woa!" Modo jumped back in surprise before turning to find Kali opening fire at the human girl. "Wait-what are you doing?"

Kali spat, "Ray's not one of us remember?"

"But I thought you said-" RimFire interrupted only to dock as one of Ray's stray shots whipped past his head.

Jay frowned at the sight, what was this madness? Eyes zooming in on Ray, still didn't understand why she stood up for the jerk. "Ray!" he called out rushing towards the girl.

Finally out of ammunition dropped the small hand gun and took up her De-Atomizer. Catching Jay's movement, docked under Jay's punch at the last moment, spinning as she swept her leg causing the man to fall onto his face. And as the older Agent took hold of the weapon tried to force it out of the girl's grasp. Once Ray was overpowered he managed to shove her to the side. "This is crazy!" Jay cursed under his breath.

"You're crazy!" the girl spat as she looked up from the ground, "You have less than ten minutes to escape and you waste it here!?"

"Wasting ten min-" scowling as he spied the girl grab a small plastic membrane out of her pocket and pop it in her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" He quickly grabbed the girl by the arm only to find that she'd bit into the sachet, spilling its dark red contents. Within mere seconds the girl's eyes flexed into catlike slits forcing him to release his grip catching Ray uttering under her breath.. "A life for a life.. my debt's finally repaid.."

"What debt?" came Jay's confused inquiry.

"He spared their lives, he was going to finish them off at Limburger Tower, but he didn't.." came Ray's broken words as she dropped to her knees in pain.

"He what? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF" the older agent soon went flying across the sandy terra as the girl shoved him to the side, forcing him to crash into the speeding RimFire, sending both males sprawling and skidding across the rough surface.

0 0 0

"We have to stop him," cried out Ralph the moment he was freed from bondage.

"Easy there," came Modo's reply, only to find RimFire rushing out into the distance. "RimFire no!" he yelled as he sped off after his irrational nephew, only to find both the youth and Agent Jay sprawled at his feet.

"Throttle no!" called out J as he took after the armed adult. "Don't do it!"

As Throttle rushed to the scene took note of the girl who'd shot one last round at the hovering craft, whose engines went up in flames. "Ray!" he called out as the girl pointed her firearm in his direction. The girl was too close to the crashing craft, but for reasons unknown to him she dared not budge. She just continued firing at him.

"Ray!" Jake called out as he rushed passed Modo, as he shoved the tall figure fiercely. Life flashing across his very eyes, felt tears sting the corners of his dark hued optics.. He knew what he had to do..the very words of his godfather Agent Kay echoed deep in his mental library. "_When the time comes..I trust you to do the right thing.._" Taking up his De-Atomizer, stopped running and took aim.

"Ray!" Throttle caught the movement at the corner of his eyes and turned to find the young Agent J take aim and turned to face the girl who seemed but yards away. It was then May's words echoed in his mind, " _A mirror reflection..would save Ray's life_." Remembering the three silver bullets loaded them into his firearm and looked forward. The dragon inked onto the girl's frame seemed to be decorated with highlighted scales in three areas..remembering how May prodded his own injuries finally understood what she meant. "A mirror reflection.." taking a deep breath fired the three silver projectiles in the exact same areas he'd been struck and as the girl's body dropped the delayed echo of thunder soon followed. Throttle lept and closed the distance taking the girl in his arms cushioning her landing. A split second later a glimmer of light sped right passed his head striking the ground a few yards hither.

"Throttle!" yelled the panic stricken Martians as they rushed towards their companion's side.

Ignoring the echoes, Throttle propped himself up to find the girl dressed in a crimson glaze. Quickly checking for a pulse found none, and started to panic. "Ray..no..please.."

Jay soon took to the golden-tan character's side and took note of the wounds and frowned. "This just might work."


	27. Blind Faith

Frantic eyes darted as the flood of incoming injured people took center stage of the bustling Safe House edged deep into the side of a canyon. "Charlie!" called out a very energetic Vinnie as he'd rushed up to the girl, hobbling over as his left leg wore a cemented cast.

"Vinnie!" choked out the young maiden as she closed the distance and looped her arms around his neck. "What happened?"

"Funny you should ask sweet heart," came the chuckling response. Bright optics soon caught a very familiar frame, making Vincent's heart drop a heavy notch. "Harley!"

"Hello handsome," came the warm flirtatious greeting. "Still as reckless as ever," came a very amused tone. Turning to Charlie chimed in, "So she a friend of yours?"

Blushing, Vinnie turned to the human fae and looked her in the eyes, forcing a pastel rose complexion to make its presence known upon the other's face, " Not quite.." came his cool gesture, accented with a cheeky grin.

Smiling widely, Harley paused before any words could be spoken, the familiar vision of Stoker seemed to steal the rest of her attention as she ran up to the older fellow.

"Harley!" came the deep, smooth, energetic tones.

Dropping her hazel eyes, the fae took note of the new set of wheels that drew in her beloved. "What happened?" falling to her knees to see the other eye to eye, was forced to stand up straight as loud human voices were heard overpowering the general chatter, engulfing the place.

Charlie forced her way through only to catch sight of a familiar presence..men in black suits. "Hey isn't that-" the female paused the moment Throttle and Modo, as well as RimFire took the scene. "Guys!"

0 0 0

"Jay!" called out Kay in a very stern manner causing both father and son to look up from the rolling stretcher comically, "Yes?" they responded in union. Scowling under his breath prompted both, "You get Karbuncle, he should still be in the lobby, and _you_," he paused at his partner, "Go get Mr. Holmes."

"Holmes?" came the curious retort, only to have been instructed to enter another section of the hospital to retrieve the surgeon.

Here they were again, chasing after a limp human figure down tiled floors, and through white bland walls..their feet sounding in a tense alarm, carrying their frames with as much agility and speed as was humanly possible. The Director and Senior Agent never left his granddaughter's side, and when a very stern looking tall fellow appeared from the right side surrounded by White-Coats quickly entered the large Emergency Room, Kay turned to follow only to have a Martian nurse block his path, "Sorry Sir you can't go there."

Not having it any other way prompted, "I'm her grandfather," his eyes carrying a dark aura, complimenting his killing intent, causing the nurse to automatically yield in reflex.

"Kay in here quick!" beckoned Dr. Holmes, and as the older human handed a pair of gloves, and a coat to the agent, he quickly was updated. "Young adult, age twenty-three, species, human, shot in the torso, three times..with what exactly?" came the systematic inquisition as he turned to the agent.

"SMP-Class 5-Shells," responded Kay as he took to the doctor's side.

Quite familiar with the Soft-Membrane-Pin-Shell, quickly checked the status of her brain which seemed still fully functional to some degree, reporting, "She's still alive.."

Beyond the double swinging doors voices of worry could be heard.

0 0 0

"Doctor Coming through!" came J's authoritative order as he forced through the crowd that had collected behind the double doors.

"Karbuncle!" Vinnie choked as the very serious J shoved passed him causing him to stumble onto Charlie.

The stuttering scientist couldn't help but feel the death-glares of his foes, and let out a cry of fear as he was shoved into the operating room.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!" came an officer's protective tone.

J just looked down at the dark furred figure who stood level with his eyes, "But I-" he began to protest.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait outside," turning with a stern gaze to the group who stood behind the human added, "_All_ of you, please take a seat," came the near mechanical voice.

"Where?" hissed a very irritated Charlene Davidson as she expressed her displeasure with rash hand motions, "There _is_ nowhere to sit!"

"Easy Charlie-Girl," came Modo's calm voice as he placed his hand upon the human fae's shoulder.

0 0 0

Panic within the E.R. could be heard, as Dr. Karbuncle tried to escape the clutches of the nurses. Succeeding, was stopped the moment he'd set foot yonder the sliding panes, meeting Modo's glowing gaze. The poor fellow gulped down hard, and started to shudder as the gray figure picked him up by the collar, "Where do you think you're going?" came the harsh tones.

"I-I" choked the doctor.

"Karbuncle, we need you in here!" called out one of the nurses who stomped over, flanked by a very ominous Agent who tore the small figure away from the mechanical grasp of the other, while digging his De-Atomizer deep into the man's skull, "You put that thing in there, now take it back!"

"But-bu-but I can't!" choked the scientist. "If I do, the whole place might explode!"

"It won't explode you dim wit!" came a very venomous set of lyrics. Jake had taken to Kay's left only to be pulled back by his father who explained, " It won't go off- because it needs a _beating_ heart to _do_ that. Now you have two options," came a very deadly calm note, and though it masked by an aura of diplomacy, Karbuncle knew..the eyes that bore into his forced his mind to scream bloody-murder. " One, you save her life, OR hmm let's see..YOU GO IN THERE AND SAVE HER LIFE,"

"But that's-" Karbuncle began to protest only to feel the cold metallic nozzle shove deeper into his head-Agent Jay continuing his very sincere threat.

".. 'Cause, if that girl dies I will personally dedicate the rest of my life to making yours a living Hell!"

Throttle's eyes caught the quick movements darting from the other side of the small glass panes embedded into the double doors, where a very serious looking human character began pulling out so many different sets of utensils as he hovered over the girl. The voices of the Agents, and horrified Dr. Karbuncle, but a mere peep in his own mind..where it seemed to block everything else out.

0 0 0

Fear over took the once crazed doctor, for never in all his life did he feel the weight of fright, guilt and responsibility all at once. His mind knew, the girl had a fifty percent chance of survival.. he dared not experience failure..And even though he'd been one to experiment..he'd never really lost a life..the Biker Mice from Mars were a good example of his successful exploits..The point of 'life' didn't really bother him before..at least not as much until that moment when he was ordered to operate on the human girl. It didn't strike him then, but now he realized..it was no joke. Playing God..was wrong. And although it was too late to change anything, he really wished..Oh how badly did he wish.. If only he could go back in time..Doubt clouded his very mind, body, and soul. How could the life of one living being hold so much weight? He'd never lost a life before..and the horror of losing one seemed to pull him into a very dark place. What if he failed? Would they still kill him? Terrified for his own life..allowed his fearful optics to drop to the ground- not really noticing the sensation of the cold metal piece releasing its deathly cold touch from the side of his head..neither did he realize how silent the once very vocal Agents had become. "I..I can't do it.." came the small regretful cry.."I'm sorry..I can't.." choked Karbuncle. Flinching at the gentle hand that had clasped his right shoulder, slowly looked up to the sound of a very soft spoken, husky voice.

"Please doc..you have to save her.." came Throttle's even tones.

Looking up, gawked, his gap-filled jaw dropping. It was the first time he'd been addressed in such a manner.."But I can't.." he heaved..his awkward pitches reaching some level of calm. " We need Big Brother's prints to deactivate the bomb.." he confessed. Feeling a tight squeeze, was forced to stare into the other's eyes. A shiver ran up his spine the moment Throttle took off his tinted visors and stared him down..but not with anger or remorse..not even desperation..it was very weird..a weird sensation indeed. The Martian's gaze.. almost looked kind, and understanding.."It won't go off.." came the Martian's echo "..because the fault of the Pacer was that it needed a beating heart.." Lump forming in Karbuncle's throat, closed his jaw and looked on with a soft gaze finally understanding that there was no danger-from the Pacer's side anyway. "I.." came the cracking voice of the Doctor as he turned to face the direction of the sound of his name being beckoned from within the operating room. Without diverting his gaze from the large swinging double doors, allowed his ears to zone into the sound of the golden-tan Martian's voice as he pleaded, a voice holding a calm, steady yet caring hint of passion and desperation, "I'll give you anything you want-do anything you want- if you want to do more experiments I'm your mouse..just please save her! You gotta try!" he declared.

"Bro.." came Vinnie's low octave..he dared not look Charlie in the eyes as he felt her squeeze his hand-a wave of silence engulfing the hollows of the crowded hall.

"That won't be necessary my good mouse," came a voice from behind making everyone jump, the Plutarkian's detestable scent masked by an almond-like tint. Limburger in a all his glory, addressed his employee directly with a silent word, and nod of acknowledgment. Even if no words were spoken, a sense of understanding and reassurance seemed to have passed between the two fellows.

Caught in the confusion, Jay clenched his fist," Enough talk," he pointed his weapon towards the doctor.

Eyes turning to Throttle, set his optics within their sockets in cold determination.."I ask just one thing.." played the words of Karbubcle as he looked the Martian dead straight, and square, locking onto the mouse's intense gaze. "Take good care of her." With that closing statement Karbuncle quickly re-entered the swinging panes and took his place beside the surgeon after disinfecting himself and adorning the White Coat.

After a long pause, Kay mouthed, "Think he can do it?", dark hued eyes peering through the transparent window panes from a distance.

Limburger placed a reassuring hand atop the Agent's shoulder, "I only employ the best of the best..And he is.._the _best," came the steady words which was followed with a smile and nod. Turning to the Martians, sensed their tension filling the space before him, but held his confident stance and composure.

"For your sake he better.." came Modo's sharp remark- cybernetic eye glowing bright red.

Looking the gray character in the eye, Limburger just stated, "You're still standing are you not?" his words sounded snide, and arrogant, but it also carried a sense of satisfaction as the angry fellow just heaved in deeply, allowing him to pass.


	28. Darkness

Time seemed to slow down after the cross of words..the group sitting right across from the operating room. The hustle and bustle of the hospital soon drew in silent breaths as the patients fell into their relaxed sleepy states, bringing with them an overflow of free nurses and doctors who'd taken their leave for the night while those taking the evening shifts made their way to their assigned posts. And as the hours drew late, the figures who sat atop the cold tiled floor found a restless sleep. It was only when the light beeping sounds of a heart monitor broke through the silent currents, did the weary band feel a subconscious need to relax. Throttle's attention was drawn to the doors to his right as Dr. Holmes stepped out, his face grave.

"The pins have been removed, and so has the Pacer, but she suffers sever internal damgae to the heart..she's still in a critical state." Eyes then darted in search for the girl's grandfather, "Where's Agent Kay?"

Heart jumping to his throat at the news, paused and took in the sights realizing that none of the agents to the M.I.B. were in visible sight, and sighed deeply, "I'm not sure.." came the honest reply. "Does she need anything?"

Looking at the young adult, Dr. Holmes stated, "Just the company of family.." Sensing the drop in energy within the other, inquired, " She'd asked to see her grandfather..her uncle..her best friend..and Throttle, do you know where I can find any of these people?"

Brows arched high behind his tinted specks, "I-" Throttle's words were broken the moment the beating rhythm sent out by the heart monitor sang a mute high pitch note, and as the nurses within beckoned with such intensity, the good Doctor quickly took his leave. The harsh sharp inquiry, "What happened?" sinking deep into the golden-tan character's mind. Before he realized it, his feet drew him forward and he'd barged in on the darting lot before him. "Ray!" he called; his words startling the sleeping friends he left in his wake.

"Get him outta here!" called Dr. Holmes, prompting a nearby nurse to issue the fellow out. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave," the female voice requested, only to be shoved to the side by the towering male.

"Ray!" came the echoing shrill tones..forcing Karbuncle to look up from his post, eyes set with a strange..foreign expression..and as the scientist shook his head solemnly..all Throttle could do was drop to his knees. "No.."

Dr. Holmes looked the Martian over..it was obvious by the young man's disposition that he was very close to his patient..issuing the figure over with a nod, then looked to the hanging clock, reporting the time of death and date.

Throttle remained in his station..and as Karbuncle walked up to him, the mouse just hung his head.

"I'm really sorry.." came the low, sincere, awkward cracking pitches of Karbuncle, "We did all we could.." Biting his lower lip, just placed a comforting gloved hand atop the Martian's shoulder.

Keeping his cry buried deep within, just clapped a hand atop the doctor's ,"Thank you..for trying.." Standing up, Throttle straightened himself and heaved deeply, red eyes staring straight at the humanoid doctor who walked up to him sharing the same sincere sentiments as the smaller fellow who'd addressed him just seconds earlier. "She was special to you.." came the formal play of words.

Looking up at the human who challenged Modo's height, Throttle took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

Hearing no response from the younger other, Dr. Holmes placed a hand atop the lad's shoulders, "I understand.." Turning to everyone in the room, issued them all out to give Throttle some time to be alone with the girl..to grieve..

0 0 0

Slow heavy steps closed the distance between the sorrowful scepter and the human girl. Fearful of the sight that lay before his eyes, froze, pausing to look over his shoulder as the cries of Charlie broke through the silence. Breathing deeply pressed forward and looked down upon the character..who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Hey babe.." came Throttle's even smooth tones.."We made it.."

The sight was too much for him to bare and dropped to his knees as he buried his unmasked eyes upon girl's bed side. The angry words of the young Agent J could be heard above the protests of Dr. Holmes who blocked the young man's path. And beyond the panes one would see..a gravely distraught lot..and yonder the weakened crowd..one could plainly see..the slouched form of Karbuncle..his face buried into his gloved hands..as quiet muffled cries were emitted. " I failed.." choked the man.

The chorus of mournful cries deafened the once proud fellow, red eyes daring to peer up at the girl who'd won his heart, couldn't bare the sight..but at the same time..didn't have the courage to leave her just yet. "If only we'd gotten here sooner.." came his quiet voice.."Collecting his composure..finally got the courage to sit right next to her..taking the girl's hand in his..felt the once warm sensation..fade away. Taking a very deep breath, gingerly stroked the girl's cheek with his free hand.." You're beautiful you know that..?" he began in a voice full of tenderness. Heaving deeply, wiped his eyes before giving the girl's hand a tight squeeze, "Darlin'..I know you're sleepin'..but there's something I've just got to say.." he began, gritting his teeth as he took a deep breath as he locked eyes on the girl, " From the moment I.." Sighing," It had always been you..too.." Turning to the side bit his lower lip, "I know we've never really seen eye to eye..especially in the beginning.. I know…it's been very difficult watching over someone..and lovin' 'em from afar.. only knowing that you never really had a chance..I finally understand..what your grandfather was talking about.." he confessed with a heavy heart. " Loving someone..who's just so close..but yet..so far away.." Turning back to the girl drew a very weak smile, " But it's different now.." Dropping his gaze allowed himself to lean against the wall as he sat facing the door..the sight across the small transparent window pane seemed but a blur..his strong hands cupping the small one of the girl..who he came to love..and loose. It was then he recited an old song..that had held a special part in his heart..by an artist in a group called Warren who'd seen tragedy too,

_" " Darlin' I know you're sleepin'.._

_But there's something I've just got to say.._

_Wonder if you'll hear me.._

_While you're dreamin'.._

_You make a lifetime.._

_Out of every day.._

_Thanks to you I know.._

_All my dreams can come true..""_

Feeling his heart draw a heavier weight..just closed his eyes heaving heavily as he leaned his head back against the cold hard unforgiving wall. Lonely tears cascading down his cheeks, like a slow flowing waterfall..frozen in time.

_"" Your eyes keep things well hidden.._

_Just a hint of what.._

_You're feelin' inside.._

_And the first day that I met you.._

_I consider that the first day of my life.._

_Thanks to you..now I know..""_

Throttle paused as he leaned over the girl and pushed the strands of hair away from her face which still held some fading warmth, before continuing with his soft spoken recital..

"" _All my dreams can come true_..

_With you and Faith, beside me.._

_I'm feelin' stronger every day.""_

Closing the distance between their elegantly drawn features..Throttle allowed his lips to slowly caress over hers in a loving tender kiss..a kiss singing the silent song of good bye..

_""I got..blind faith..in you..""_


	29. Light in Darkness

Echoes seemed to hover about the head of this dazed scepter..the sweet scent of grass..accented by a floral spice..heavy eyes slowly blinked open. "Ugh.." came a light groan. And as the girl started to stir, she managed to pull herself slowly to a seated position. Greeted by darkness, jolted, and jumped onto her feet only to find herself in a vast green field..cloaked under the cover of night. Her body felt as light as a feather, and as reddish brown optics scanned the terra she couldn't help but notice how familiar the scenery seemed to be. The scent of sakura blossoms caught her attention, and as her bare feet tread upon the soft earth, dropped her gaze pausing. The tiny blades of grass sent a tickling sensation up through her soles and in between her toes making her giggle. Adorning a white dress, recognized the fields to belong to that of her great grandmother's. The sound of light voices soon caught the girl's attention, the resonance of the nightingale forced the girl to pause once more. Tantalizing as it sounded, realized her great grandmother never really had a nightingale and felt a pang of insecurity.

"Ray!" came a very familiar high pitch, forcing the human fae to whip round to find a mirror reflection of herself with hazel-brown eyes running right up to her.

"May?"

"Rayyyyyy!" the girl yelled happily as she threw her arms over the surprised figure who stood before her.

"Woa-May watch out!" came the warning, which obviously wasn't taken to attention; for the girl just leapt and pulled Ray into a very close hug. Eyes blinked a few times as the fae spun around under the impact of her rushing twin, only to find that the other girl had no weight-at least not a weight equal to hers. Pulling back from the hug, Ray looked at the character who still clung to her shoulders, and couldn't help but arch her eyebrows so high it seemed to peek into her long fringes. The figure before her eyes..staring back at her with warm brownish hazel optics..belonged to that of a child no older than five years in age. "May?"

Giggling the little girl nodded and slipped through the girl's arms, only to tug at the fae's right hand, and pull her towards a small garden. The area was so fragrant that it left a sweet taste in her mouth. "Where are we?" Ray asked, and much to the little girl's surprise, the twenty three year old figure seemed to have shrunk in stature. "Ray?" she echoed.

Curious brown eyes took in the sights. She was definitely back in her great grandmother's garden, the small koi pond caught her attention, and as the young Ray darted over to it, and paused at the sound of a very warm set of lyrics. "So..so sobo!?"

An older maiden dressed in a baby blue traditional Japanese kimono appeared from behind the door of the great house that was decorated with the grand garden. "Rei-chan!"

"So sobo!" came the very young voice as she ran up to the older other, and as the girl was swept off her feet, May just lingered in the background. Peering over her great grandmother's shoulders, Rei remembered her twin and introduced, " I want you to meet someone!" Sliding out of the maiden's loving arms, tugged the skirt of the pastel blue kimono until the figure walked up to the entrance of her garden.

"And who's this?" came the very kind soft spoken tune as the maiden knelt down so that she could be level with the child's eyes.

"This is May! My twin!" Rei beamed as she turned to the shy girl who dared not enter the garden.

"You're not supposed to be here.." came the young girl's low soft octave.

"What are you talking about? I'm home!" Rei beamed.

"What about Daddy?" came May's remark.

Frowning, Rei pondered about the girl's words.."Oh!" it then struck her that she hadn't seen her parents around and whipped round asking, "What happened to Mom and Dad?"

The kind elderly woman chuckled, "They're home, safe and sound don't worry. They miss you very much."

Turning to May, Rei grinned, " They're really nice, I'm sure they will let you stay with us!"

May's frown seemed to stay plastered upon her brow, as if it had been tattooed upon her forehead. "That's not what I mean..What about Throttle?"

"Throttle?" Rei echoed in a confused manner, before turning to hug her great grandmother once more.

"You know..Throttle..Daddy?" repeated May, worry and concern lingered upon her words. Seeing the confused look upon the other five year old's face, prodded, "Don't tell me you've forgotten.."

Though the name did ring a bell, Rei seemed quite satisfied nestled in her great grandmother's arms and didn't allow the name to ring deeper into her consciousness.

Frowning, May took the girl over to the Koi pond and forced her twin to take a look, "Remember?"

"May, what are you-" A warm feeling drawn over her hand as she was literally dragged across the garden forced the girl to drop her gaze. Eyes meeting the one that tugged on her sleeve and frowned. One hand felt much warmer than the other..and though no wind blew Rei felt a chill run up her spine the moment she finally arrived at the pond. Tripping over a root that peeked comically from the ground fell onto her face, her warmer hand smacking the water's surface. "Ooooffff!"

"Oops.." May squatted by the girl's right side, "You, okay?"

"Ugh.. My head.." came the fae's reply as she brought her damp hand against her forehead in reflex. Reddish brown optics soon caught sight of a familiar image and crawled up towards the rim of the pond where figures drawn in color danced below the ripples. Once the minute waves calmed down, returning the pond to it's glassy disposition, Ray managed to get a better look at the happenings playing across the surface of the water. There was a room, with many people..some human..some..anthropomorphic. One character in particular seemed to hold her interest. He was well built, with near golden-tan hair, and the saddest pair of red eyes she'd ever seen. There were others who soon held her gaze..walking in and out of her line of vision. This one was of an elderly man dressed in a formal black suit, he seemed the most distraught of all..to his right sat two younger men, both adorning the same black suits. "Kay I'm so sorry.." came the younger official.

"Kay.." echoed the girl as she looked at her still damp hand as if testing the name upon her tongue. She felt no sensation..no coldness..or wetness..the way water should've felt upon one's hand. Sitting atop her knees followed the very distressed figure as he darted in and out of various rooms until he came across an anthropomorphic female with dark hair and army attire. In a bed across from the duo lay May, she was plugged to several machines, and according to the heart monitor's screen she was still alive..but barely. Ray could hear her name being mentioned, and by the reaction of May's heart monitor, and the female officer, something bad must have happened. Leaning into the puddle to try to catch the words, was pulled back forcing the reflective pool to fade black. "No WAIT!" Turning to the girl who knelt at her side, found a much older fae, one with a very grave expression upon her face.

"You're not supposed to be here.." May cried.

Realizing what had just occurred, Rei jolted upright onto her feet before turning to her great grandmother, whose soft gaze held her own. " It's all in your hands my Rei-chan. Whatever you choose..we will support." The formal tones of the other made Rei look back at May who now walked up to her side. And when the young adult turned back to her great grandmother, the elegant figure was nowhere to be seen.

0 0 0

Atop a lonely meadow lay two figures dressed in white knee length dresses, their eyes pointing to the sky. And as May explained what had exactly occurred, Ray couldn't help but hold her silence.

"I was told there's only room for one to stay behind..and one will have to go back home.." May drew a deep breath.." I don't want it to be you who leaves."

Ray rolled onto her side to view her twin with a thoughtful gaze. "I don't want you to be left behind.." came the sisterly care.

Taking a deep breath May sat upright and looked into the sky, "Ever just look up at the sky..and just stare..? The wonder..its beauty.." pausing turned to her twin, "Ever just take time to slow down and just breath..?"

Ray didn't like where this conversation was going. "You know if you do go back..Throttle will look after you..you will have a family..isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Dropping her gaze admitted, "It is..I've dreamed of having a family of my very own.." feeling heavy added, "Kaito said we were family..you me and him.." turning to Ray added, "I was stupid to believe him..he was just using us..using me.."

Drawing a light frown Ray sat up and grabbed the girl's hands, "Don't be too hard on Kaito..Deep down..his heart was in the right place.."

"But he wanted to kill me!" hissed May.

Shaking her head, Ray gave her twin's hands a snug squeeze, "No he didn't.." Taking note of the girl's confused demeanor explained, " Regardless of what he did in the past..he soon realized his folly..if the weapon did get into the wrong hands..then it would've been over for him too." Taking a breath, " When he'd realized his mistake, it was already too late..the ties he created with people more powerful than he..couldn't be broken through diplomacy.." By the confused look of May, Ray just chuckled, after all her twin's soul was literally still a child, even if she looked as old as she. "When Kaito realized he made a big mistake, the real bad men wouldn't listen when he told them he wanted to stop everything. The only way he could really end it all was to make himself disappear..make me disappear..and to make you disappear..this was only possible if the bad men thought we were dead."

"So... he only said those things because the bad men were watching?" came the very innocent play of words. Receiving a positive reaction sighed deeply and leaned back against the grass, "That's a relief."

Pulling her knees close, Ray hugged her joints closely as she rested her chin upon them. It was then May piped up with an odd question, "When's your birthday?"

Surprised turned to the girl, " On Christmas..December 25th why?"

"Since we're twins..it's my birthday too!" May chuckled sitting back up with a goofy grin.

Ruffling her twin's hair laughed as a tear escaped the corner of her right eye.

"You know.. I was told that people get presents on Christmas..so does that mean I will get double since it's my birthday?" May quizzed leaning in closer.

Laughing again added, " Yup, and extra desert!"

Both girls soon chimed in a chorus as they leaned their foreheads against each other, "ICE CREAM! AHAHAHAAA!" And as the duo plopped back onto the grass they linked hands and just stared into the clear star filled sky.

"Oooo A SHOOTING STAR!" beamed May, "I call dibs!"

Laughing heartily, Ray rolled onto her stomach, "Fine! What's your wish!?" she beamed. The way her twin crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, literally reminded her of how she used to do the exact same thing when she was much younger. May was definitely her equal..her twin..her.. Sighing deeply just allowed her eyes to explore the vast heavens that seemed to be smiling down upon them. "Made that wish yet?"

Giggling, May nodded, " MMhmm. But I'm not telling you! It won't come true if I do," she grinned, a cheeky, impish grin that seemed to draw out some teeth, in much the same manner as the teasing grin Throttle always threw at her. Sighing deeply rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes.. "You have his smile.."

Turning to the girl to her left, May's eyes softened, "You love him don't you.."

Surprised at the abrupt change in topic, Ray just sat up slowly, " It's that obvious isn't it.."

"You can't hide anything from me mate," came the teasing play of words.

"Like duuuuude.. you're _soooooo_ unoriginal," joked Ray as she took the girl into a headlock, pressing her knuckles into the fae's skull playfully, "NOOGY-NOOGY-NOOGY!"

"Ahk!" Laughing, soon drew silence once more..until a long comfortable pause lingered. "Ray.." May began softly after a long while. "You won't forget me right..?"

Looking the girl squarely in the eyes.."I won't if you won't," Ray smiled kindly as she playfully tapped the girl on the nose. "It's because of you everyone became good after all."

"I'm glad.." May said after a look of surprise was drawn.. "But I had a good teacher.."

A weird sensation soon took over.."It's time to go isn't it.." Ray uttered tearfully. Reluctant to budge, looked at the hand that was extended down to her and smiled. Taking May's hand, stood up and as they walked back towards to the very fragrant garden, paused at its gates. A gentle hand clasped onto Ray's and as both faes slowly made their way over to the small pond, looked each other deeply in the eyes.

"Sis.." May's voice was really quiet.."Or mom.." she chuckled sheepishly as she picked up on the awkward tension from her twin. "Throttle will ask you a question one day.." dropping her gaze smiled before looking the other in the eyes once more, "Please say yes."

A look of astonishment soon took over, and before Ray could form words, May shoved her face first into the pond. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" were the last words Ray ever heard May speak. The water..was dark..cool at first..but warm and comforting.. Eyes looked up at the blurred image of May who knelt over waving down at her, with her great grandmother blowing a kiss as she'd taken her twin in her arms. Within a blink of an eye, May became the five year old child she always had been..and guided by the other fae walked out of sight.


	30. Our Song

**(( Small note: It is preferred to read this Chapter with Jeff Scott Soto's song " Our song" playing :P ))**

"May..?" came a weak tone of voice. The form this fae carried felt ever so heavy..tired..and weak. Even to twitch a finger needed so much effort, "Ugh.." the girl groaned softly. Her left hand..was as cold as ever..while her right..held a temperature much warmer than she'd remembered and jumped with a start- the image of being pushed into the koi pond fresh in her memory. "May!"

Feeling an abrupt twitch, woke with a jolt as a warm golden-tanned cheek was struck. Blurry sleepy eyes found a figure moving in slow motion..a name being called out sharply. "May..?" came husky sleepy lyrics. When a sharp groan sounded out however, Throttle snapped out of his daze and called out, "Ray!?"

Cursing under her breath felt a string of unbearable pain rush up her whole body causing her to cringe and curl like a baby in a cradle as she plopped back onto her side gasping. Within moments, a recognizable voice drew her eye brows into a high arch, "Throttle?" came a soft whispering echo- her world soon seemed to fade into a slow moving black and white movie.. The sensation of warm strong arms cupping around her form engulfed her senses as the figure gingerly turned her over and held her close against his chest. Comfort..that was the word when the sound of Throttle's heart beat in her ear. Her mind seemed lost in a time far from reality..eyes wide with surprise as a tender hand caressed the back of her head pulling her closer. The words spoken seemed but a whisper on the wind.. as that moment replayed within her mind's eye. Pain soon brought her to the waking reality..her world flashing into color once more. Tilting her head slightly to the right, caught sight of a light tan colored pelt..the scent carrying a nostalgic sweet accent that made her feel so safe and secure to the extent she forgot about her pain for a moment. Leaning into the nook between Throttle's neck and shoulder, nestled her face in the comfort and closeness of his presence.

It was the first time had this biker embraced someone who made him feel overwhelmed..drowned with an emotion he couldn't explain. Though no words were uttered..a common understanding seemed to be created. Time seemed to freeze the moment, she was back.. Pulling back looked into her twinkling smiling orbs that held so much depth it surprised him that he hadn't noticed _that_ kind of honest sincerity peeking back at him before. Taking the girl's cheek in his hand, stroked away a stray tear from her eyes with his thumb. Smiling, got lost in a gaze that seemed to create the illusion of a world that just held both him and Ray. It was only when Vinnie's "Oooooooo" and snide remarks rang out through the room that Throttle remembered they weren't alone and thus just chuckled- feeling his cheeks blush as he bowed his head, forehead leaning upon Ray who mirrored his reaction.

As the duo broke into an awkward laugh, Ray slowly turned to greet the tearful eyes of Charlie who dashed to her side, looping her arms around her neck and tugging her into a snug hug crying, "Ray…" came the feeble tunes. Feeling a severe pinch in her side, ignored it and placed a reassuring palm against her friend's back as she was forced to lean back on her right arm to stay balanced. " Told you I'd see you on the other side," came the agent's playful, sarcastic tunes.

Charlie choked out a cry that carried notes of laughter as well. Pulling back turned to Vinnie who stood by their side, leaning over to wink as he teased. " Ol Throttle 'ere's been swoonin' over ya like an old momma."

"Shut up," came Throttle's laughing retort, his arm resting at his side.

"Yea," chuckled Modo, "He hadn't left your side since-" thought cut short, turned to the door which banged open; the vision of Agent Kay skidding to a halt, a surprised look planted upon his face.

"Reilyn!" came the Agent's cry of relief as he took to the girl's side, the group surrounding her parting to give the elder room.

Trapped in a loving embrace, Ray heaved, the pain finally unbearable, "KB.." she choked comically. "Can't..breath.."

Pulling back, Kay just laughed tearfully, feeling a wave of nostalgia washing over as his auditory frames caught his old nickname ring out once again. His granddaughter hadn't used such an informal childlike tone for the longest while..forcing him into his own world..it was as if nothing had changed..he himself seemed to travel to a time before the child got involved with the military and the M.I.B.

"You gave us quite a scare," came the familiar tones of Agent Jay; his son chiming in a second after, " Finally she arises," came the playful verse of sarcasm.

"Hah! Missed you too," came the retort. Leaning back into her propped up pillow sighed deeply, everyone she ever loved was there..close..and within her reach. Counting heads soon drew a light frown..in her dream May had been very much alive..finding her absent brought about a question that seemed to erase the happy smiles upon her fellows' faces, "Where's May?"

0 0 0

As a cool breeze caressed the once dry crimson landscape, the sweet floral scents took to the atmosphere where a tall frame stood..dressed in her formal black suit..staring down upon a marble plaque..with the name _"Long Nezumi Mei, a loving sister..honorable daughter..fellow Freedom Fighter..and a loyal friend..never will you be forgotten." _

Soft fingertips drew the outline of the name engraved in stone as a bittersweet smile was drawn.."I didn't want to leave you behind.." came Ray's hollowed lyrics.

A tender gaze was drawn as he turned to his companion, and as Throttle knelt down, reread the impression..the words embedded in memory. It had been a month since May had been laid to rest, along of many other brave souls who fought against the Plutarkian occupation..and many other invaders. The scent of flowers seemed to create a soothing effect, and as he closed his eyes, bowed his head offering a silent prayer. May was a character of many words and expressions..and even if he hardly knew the girl..she still was a part of him..and what seemed to tie him closer to the child was that the girl reminded him of the human that had caught his eye the moment they'd crossed paths. Sighing, turned to Ray as she placed the small colorful bouquet with a small handmade rosary wound around the stems, upon the round. The soothing scent of incense added to the peaceful aura that seemed to befall the place. Looking back he could see himself standing in the lonely ridges with his bros overseeing the vast empty expanse that stretched as far as the naked eye could see. The history he built with Carbine had always crept into the depths of his mind and heart during those long rides..and as close as they had been he never really looked as far as he did..until he met a fae from a neighboring planet. The first time he'd met Ray..was like venturing into a dream..her eyes were soulful and deep..almost endless. It would've been hard to stay true to the mouse he'd fallen for had he not created distance. After all Throttle wasn't one to toy with emotions, and threw all possibilities away while keeping a formal atmosphere between the two. Sighing deeply turned to the piece of marble before him rereading the inscription out loud, " _Long Nezumi Mei_.." pausing continued, "Kay said that combining both our names would've made May very happy.. Long Mouse Mei had a funny ring though..and he translated it to Japanese. " not hearing a response concluded, "It sounds much better that way.."

Bowing her head, kept her silence, and even if Throttle's words did make her heart race..she couldn't find the right words to vent that moment. Feeling a set of fingers snake, and weave through hers turned to the side where a gloved hand rested. She wasn't one to show emotion..this hadn't been the first funeral she'd attended after all..she'd lost her father years back..and though she never really saw eye to eye with her mother afterwards..somehow she felt that her experience with May had caused a change that she couldn't explain. She finally realized the value of family..and keeping those who you love close by..since they are your greatest strength.. greatest comfort.. Tightening her grip on Throttle's hand allowed her head to rest upon his shoulder as tears slowly crept from the edges of her closed eyes. "She'd given me her heart didn't she.."

Taken aback at the fae's statement drew a light frown tensing a bit. Though no one had disclosed that piece of information, this agent had come to its realization..but how? He couldn't help but feel bothered quite a bit..but then this was Agent Ray after all..letting the statement slide held his peace.

Sensing the young man's tension, just let the weight she'd been holding back, go. Wrapping her arm through Throttle's, and just sighed deeper letting all her sorrows go. Everything May had spoken about..having a birthday..presents..it all made sense now..she'd given her the gift of life..the way Ray had given her the gift of love.. Releasing her grip on the other's arm, stood up with a tearful smile fixated upon the plaque. "Until we meet again.." she uttered in a soft caressing tone.

"You all right babe..?" came Throttle's tone of concern. And as he met the eyes of the other, wiped the tears that had escaped gingerly. Eyes flicked to the sound of familiar voices, and in the near distance one would come to find Agent Jay standing by the bikes that had taken them to such a tranquil resting place. Feeling the girl's hand squeeze, dropped his gaze towards the fae as she spoke, "I'd like to see the Garden of Hope once before I go.."

Biting his lip, nodded, "Anythin' for you babe.."

0 0 0

Slipping out of her black shoes, allowed the fresh, soft sensation of the fertile earth cool her soles. Sitting under a tree, leaned back against its trunk..May's words echoing in her mind.." _Ever take time just to breath?"_ the question echoed..forcing a weak smile to be drawn as she tilted her head to face the aquatic hues that dressed the weaving branches. " Not until I met you.." came the gracious hushed tones. There was something about this garden that seemed so surreal and peaceful. She really didn't want to leave this very spot..for it had become her favorite personal space. The garden was large and vast..yet it imbued a sense of comfort and security that she hadn't felt in any other place. Closing her eyes..just seemed to breath in the sweet perfume..as she imprinted the vision to memory. Even as Throttle had taken a seat to her right, she hadn't stirred.

Taking off his tinted shades, allowed his red eyes to draw in to the character who rested right beside him, remembering all those times the girl had just gazed at him. It was quite an irony as one would come to think about it..for here he was..just gazing down at that very young maiden dressed in a black business suit. She'd taken off her jacket revealing a snug polo shirt decorated with a black tie, her hands relaxed at her sides as her bare feet were left in the open air which caressed them with its cool breath. Leaning back himself, sighed deeply as he leaned his head against the trunk pointing his eyes to the branches above. Bending one knee leaned an arm loosely upon it, while stretching out the other-his typical thinking pose. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud..he really wished that this human would stay here with him. But he knew she couldn't..a human couldn't possible live on a different planet right? Though arrangements for Charlie to settle on Mars had been made..his friend too had unfinished business on Earth..Charlie after all wanted to see her family and friends before she left..at least..Charlie had a good reason. The only thing Ray told him was that she needed to make ends meet and tie up a few loose knots..heart in his throat wondered if she really returned his sentiments. It was one thing to have an innocent crush, and it was another to completely love a person with all your heart. In all honesty he still wasn't sure which held true for Ray. With all his doubts, the voice of Kay always found its way snaking through like a sneaky fox in the grass. He'd often spoke of how Ray kept herself closed up in a shell that she just kept reinforcing every time she'd gotten hurt. Her family situation never recovered after the incident to which caused her father his life..What made matters worse was that Kay himself had woven a lie saying she'd lost both parents..only to have her find out the truth a few years along the line which forced her to join the army as a rebellious statement against him. And as things played out..Kay admitted that all the events that lead her to joining the M.I.B. were tied to his own mistakes; though he openly admitted Ray was glad..for had she not entered the M.I.B. she wouldn't have met the very person who'd take all her walls down. Kay had also noted the tension and insecurities that enveloped Throttle during those sentimental moments to which he had observed occurring between Jake and his granddaughter. It was Jake who'd caused the ice in the girl's heart to thin out..but it was Throttle who'd broken the ice completely. The agent also warned the fellow that the girl who they both cared about feared having her heart broken again and that the Martian would have to be patient along those lines. When she was ready..he would be the first to know Kay insured. With this in mind, the question as to when and if she'd ever be ready would embed its roots into his mind, toying with his thoughts. It was the moment he'd felt a heavy weight upon his arm, and warmth in his hand that he broke free from his train of thought. Ray had rested her head upon his shoulder..but not in sadness..the aura surrounding the girl seemed..much more different then he'd ever seen it be. It was almost as if..she let go all her worries..almost as if..

Ray hadn't felt so relaxed in such a long time..she wanted this moment to last forever..here in the Garden of Hope..in a world all her own..with her Throttle. She never was the romantic type, but she had to admit..being frozen in a moment such as this..felt great..felt like..she was home..And with such a perfect feeling..she couldn't help but reminisce..back to a time where everything was..perfect.."Throttle.." echoed a soft spoken tone.

"Yes.." came the tender response..his red eyes never leaving the figure.

"Here.." Ray uttered kindly as she placed a small black box into his hand.. "This is for you.." feeling her face flush kept her eyes fixated upon her small hand-sized package. "I was told that you're eyes would heal one day..but it would take time.." chuckling quietly added, "Had these made for you in the mean time."

Quizzically taking the small box, opened it to find a pair of contact lenses stored in a small round container with a small bottle tucked to the side, and as the girl explained that it worked better than his tinted visors took note of the deep rose that rushed to her face the moment she'd spoken about not having to hide his eyes..the eyes..she loved to see. Drawing his signature charming grin, just pulled the girl into a tight hug before pulling back to a looming shadow who stood before them.

"It's time..I'm sorry.." came Kay's low soft octave.

Nodding, Throttle took Ray's hand in his and helped her to her feet, and as the duo lingered behind the older agent, the golden-tanned figure forced them to pause. Taking off the red bandanna he'd always worn around his wrist, tied it around the girl's left wrist and pulled her close in a tender embrace.. " I'll be waiting.." he whispered gingerly into her ear.

Smiling impishly, Ray pulled back, and gazed into his eyes, "Don't tell me you're going soft lover boy," she teased before tapping his nose in her signature playful way, only to drop her gaze as Throttle slipped a small piece of paper into her hand. And once their paths diverted, and the girl was safely seated upon the craft that was to take her back home, she managed to peer into the small parchment that read, "Dedication: Our song by Jeff Scott Soto." Sighing, turned to her grandfather, " Hey KB can we have this song played on speaker?"

Reading the title chuckled, "Anything you want kiddo," and after pressing a few buttons..a familiar song began to play. Brows furring into a crease as he read the solemn tearful outlook of his granddaughter who peered out beyond the window.

Biting her lip hid her tearful disposition from Kay and the other agents.."Throttle.." she whispered as the lyrics of Soto's song stung deeply into her heart.

Looking up as the craft took a vertical rise, picked out the girl's weak smile as she looked down upon him..his head, shaking gently.."Ray..Ray..Ray..What will I do with you.." grinning a toothy grin, waved and hopped onto his bike, tuning into the song that he'd dedicated to the girl..who'd always keep him running. Knowing it very well just listened to it as he headed back across the Martian crimson landscape..the wind cooling his heated form..as a great moon rose.

_Our song_

_ - Jeff Scott Soto_

_""__Here we go again , taking it slowly__  
__I get the feeling , you don't even know me__All I wanna do is get close to you but__  
__When u see me is like you're looking thru me__  
__You wanna go slowly__  
__So here we go again__Now don't you wanna believe in a love song__  
__You know they're singing 'bout you & me__  
__Now don't you wanna believ we could be strong__  
__This is as good as it's gonna be__  
__Now don't you wanna believe in a love song__  
__Or the love that'll set it free__  
__Don't you wanna believe this is our song__So go on let this fade away , if you wanna be lonely__  
__Cuz i can't stay the same, i'm looking for changes__  
__Every time i think we're getting on track,now__  
__There's always some excuses holding you back yea__Now don't you wanna believe in a love song__  
__You know they're singing 'bout you & me__  
__It seems so hard to believe we can be strong__  
__This is as good as it's gonna be__  
__Now don't you wanna believe in a love song__  
__Or the love that'll set it free__  
__Don't you wanna believe this is our song__I can't build this by myself__  
__Cuz i feel incomplete without you__  
__I needed you , nobody else...__  
__I needed you , nobody else!_

_Now don't you wanna believe in a love song__  
__You know they're singing 'bout u & me__  
__It seems so hard to believe we can be strong__  
__This is as good as it's gonna be__  
__Now don't you wanna believe in a love song__  
__Or the love that'll set it free__  
__Don't you wanna believe this is our song""_


	31. Heading Home

_**(( Author's note: Preferable to read while listening to : Leaving California by Boys like Girls ))**_

Three months had come to pass since the last Mission to Mars, and Ray had come to adjust to her old life completely. The hustle and bustle of New York seemed to keep her on her toes, and as things turned out, the Plutarkian Napoleon Bree who'd been deemed missing, was found suffering a stall selling fresh fish along an old neighborhood planted along the coast of New York City. The poor fellow had his mind wiped clean, and it was only when he'd been taken into custody to complete his immigration papers at the M.I.B. did his true identity come to surface. He wasn't very pleased with the fact he'd been selling off fresh sea creatures to seafood restaurants and other produce markets either. Unfortunately under Intergalactic Law, the Plutarkian had to have his memories restored, and much to the irritation of the M.I.B. Napoleon Bree was released- taking his place as head honcho in Detroit.

And much to Ray's irritation, she had been assigned the duty of drafting the full report of the Mission to Mars, _and_ the Pacer. Not only did the task open so many clotted wounds and scars, she had to pick which details to omit for obvious reasons. What hurt the most was that the very existence of May would be wiped clean of all records..and it would be as she never existed..It wasn't for the legalities however..as much as it pained the agent, letting the whole Intergalactic Federation find out about the living clone May would prove Taboo..and not wanting the girl's memory to be tarnished, and surrounded by speculation..took the pains of writing her out of the story. And as if things couldn't get any better, her ties to those she left behind in Chicago kept slapping her across the face at every turn. Apparently the Martians had come back with Charlie, Limburger and his crew to finalize things before their final departure.

While Charlie spent several months with her family, Modo, Vinnie, and Throttle, with the help of the M.I.B. took to salvaging the important bits of their ship while the M.I.B. handled the rest. The very next year right after the sparkling globe dropped in Time Square, New York marking the beginning of a new year, the news of Charlene Davidson's departure to Mars reached Ray's attention. Try as she might, she just couldn't avoid the Biker Mice from Mars, no matter how far she'd run, or how busy she'd make herself for the news of Charlie and the guys would somehow surface to her attention. Then again it couldn't be helped, Charlie was after all, going to be the first human to settle on Mars, and they had to make sure all the paperwork, and arrangements had been completed. Charlie knew that she wouldn't be able to return to Earth..at least until the Martians had rebuilt their space ports anyway. And from what Ray had come to hear, the biggest worry that plagued her childhood friend surrounded her garage the Last Chance.

"It's just so like you Charlie.." came Ray's amused inward words as she thought out loud.

"So…" came Kay's casual, nonchalant voice as he sipped his hot coffee.

"So…?" came Ray's echo as she looked up from the newspaper she had been reading.

"Aren't you going to see her off? She _is_ your best friend after all," prompted the agent.

"Na.." Ray sighed as she took another sip, only to have a pungent ripe cheesy smell disturb the sweet scent of her hot coco that she'd left upon her side of the desk. "What is that nasty stench? " Pausing, looked beneath her shoe, "Smells almost like Limburger's a-"

"Ass you know," came the long consonants of Limburger forcing the girl to stand straight and stiff. "Oh, I didn't notice you were there," came the nonchalant lyrics as the alien turned to the male agent to his left adding, "Perhaps another office Mr. Jay?"

Kay chuckled as he flipped the page of the newspaper he'd picked up, glancing for but a moment at his partner.

"Ah, no, nope! This room's perfect!" Jay announced as he pulled a seat over.

"How can you stand his stench?" Ray blurted randomly causing Limburger to fix her with an apologetic stare.

"Oh, is it that bad?" Pulling out an almond scented spray, Limburger started releasing the invisible fragrance into the small office.

Feeling a tad awkward Ray asked, "Um..What are you guys doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," came Agent J's casual statement as he walked in with a newspaper, taking a seat to the girl's right. "Oh by the way Carbine sends her regards."

"Carbine?" echoed Ray who drew a crooked stare. A really awkward atmosphere seemed to be forced onto her plate, for here she was, sitting in a cramped office stuffed with about four guys..not to mention one being a very pungent Plutarkian. Trying to ignore the fellows who'd invaded her comfort, leaned back against her chair and grabbed her mug of hot coco. Eyes pointing back onto the newspaper glanced up every so often..the sensation of drilling eyes feeding her uneasiness. To make matters worse the sound of paper turning in union left an irritating fringe within her eardrums. She knew what they all were doing, they wanted her to go to Chicago. "I know what you guys are up to..and it's not going to work.." came the sharp hiss as the girl got up and left the room.

0 0 0

"Gah! I can't believe it actually worked!" cursed Ray under her breath.

Laughing, Kay just darted an amused glance towards his partner who just snickered inwardly.

As they turned a corner, Ray drew a slight frown, "Where are we going..? Isn't the Flush _that_ way?"

"Who says we're taking the Flush?" echoed Jay's son Jake who's also known as Agent J.

A few moments later Ray found herself being flashed into by a Transport Portal which Karbuncle had put together, and about fifteen minutes later found herself riding in a new well polished Mercedes staring out at the scenery beyond the transparent panes. Silence within the vehicle seemed to reign until J voiced a very jumpy, " Bet you're really lookin' forward to seein' him again- OW!" cried the man, the moment Kay purposefully went up a high bumper, forcing the young agent to bump his head atop the low ceiling.

"That's what you get for not wearing your seatbelt," scolded Jay throwing a deathly cold glare which bounced the back through the rearview mirror.

Rubbing his head, scowled, and it was only when he caught his father's gaze did he realized his folly and just choked turning his eyes to his window. "Man this place has changed since I was last here," came J's awkward tangents.

All the while, Ray's mind drifted, her eyes staring up at the towering skyscrapers..trapping herself in her own world. Allowing her eyes to drop to the corner of her window, just leaned her forehead up against the cold window-side and sighed deeply. The arm to which she rested upon the base of the window was forced into a painful fist; a small red corner peeking from under her loose sleeve. She'd never parted with the bandanna Throttle had given to her that fateful day..and deep in her heart knew..this was going to be very painful. Lost in a daze, felt her mind drift to a time way before the rebound with Kaito. She'd kept so many secrets from him-from them all..the fact that she'd actually had her memory since she'd been first treated in Chicago left a very heavy stone in her gut. She'd wasted so much time..hiding..but why? What was she afraid of? The poor girl soon took a spell of depression and grew overwhelmed, her forehead lightly banging against the glass portal as she sighed deeply. At the corner of her eyes she spied children playing along the sidewalk, all laughs and smiles..how she envied the life of simplicity..this old neighborhood that she'd grown so fond of.. was going to be just like the many others she'd left behind..another page in her life that she'd never dare to visit once again.

"We're here.." came Kay's soft words, and as he watched his granddaughter depart, felt a weight hover around the atmosphere surrounding them, for he knew..his partner and his son knew..she was going to say good bye for real this time..and the one thing this girl hated most..her biggest weakness..was that of a final farewell.

0 0 0

"Hey guys look who made it?!" called a familiar hyper tone as Vinnie rushed back indoors to get Charlie.

Throttle was the first to rush into the scene, and as he ran a mirror reaction seemed to be played by the girl dressed in a formal black suit. Smiling widely paused when the duo were but inches away and dropped his gaze to the hand the girl had extended; his heart sinking like a rock in a pond.

Gulping down hard, Ray had taken the other's hand in hers and gave it a tight formal squeeze as she shook it gently-eyes never rising to meet his, "Hey.."

"They're watching aren't they.." Throttle's quiet words seemed to carry a hint of annoyed amusement. Darting his eyes over his shoulder, caught sight of his bros who'd come running over with Charlie. Soulful hidden orbs flicked over to the girl who'd released her snug hold on his hand as she'd slipped a small piece of paper into his palm before she running off to greet the group. Smiling happily at the sight that played before him, found his gaze following that of the agent's as she'd walked into the garage, Charlie, Vinnie, and Modo in tow. And as the sound of a departing car caught his attention, Throttle managed to catch sight of a shiny black car driving off. Fingers itching to see what the parchment held, gulped down hard as the two words stung his eyes..

_"I'm sorry.."_

0 0 0

"So got everything packed?"

Turning to her best friend Ray, Charlie sat atop her bed sighing deeply and sadly.

Taking note of the other girl's silence, returned the silent sentiment as Ray took a seat beside the girl who started to cry. Softening her gaze bit her lower lip, engulfing Charlie in a tight hug.. "Shh..shh.. everything will be all right.. let it out.. Shh..shh.. I'm here.."

Wrapping her arms around Ray's side Charlene just cried. All her life had been spent building up her garage..all her life she'd lived in the safe security of familiarity of this neighborhood..She'd dreamed of building a family around the place she'd come to call home..who knew this dream would be one thing that she'd actually have to rewrite. "It's just so hard.." she sighed as she'd rested her head atop Ray's chest the way a little child would as she'd addressed either her mother or older sister. By then Ray had laid back to rest her back up against the wall. " I never..imagined.." Charlie choked, "That I'd end up leaving everything I've built..all my hard work..my family..my.."

Stroking her best friend's hair, Ray closed her eyes and released a steady breath, "You have to be whole..we all want you to be happy.. Remember you didn't lose anything..you're just chasing a different dream.." Pausing dropped her gaze at Charlie's next play of words..

"I'm scared.."

Flinching at her friend's words allowed her eyes to slide to the side, "I envy you.." came the agent's sad voice.

Caught off guard, Charlie sat up and looked at the figure, who but moments ago, stood with all the regal, proud air an Agent to the M.I.B. would carry..but here in front of her..it was as if she'd stepped back in time..and found the girl..who feared everything..who too..carried many worries. "My life is nothing to envy.." Charlie sighed.

"A life of simplicity..happiness..security..belonging..succes s…and love.. isn't that what everyone yearns for?"

Charlie rested her hand upon the back of Ray's palm, "Don't you already have that..?" Hearing a heavy breath escape turned to the framed picture that she'd always kept by her bedside. Eyes turning up at the corners in a near invisible smile at the sight of the five of them..Modo to the far left..Throttle in the middle hanging his arms atop Ray's shoulders loosely while Vinnie and herself were to the far right. Picking up the treasure, caressed the surface..the life of an agent to the M.I.B. even with all its glory and adventures..was one of a shadow..invisible and none existent to the world..Looking up as Ray stood up, frowned at the girl's answer, "Yes..I do." And even if the girl replied with a positive response..the tone held a half hearted note. Charlie wished for once in the girl's life..Ray would just be honest..for even now..as Throttle was preparing to leave..this Agent still wore a façade which angered her.

Taking a deep breath, Ray turned to Charlie as she'd handed her a frame with the picture of all of them, " I leave the Last Chance to you," came the play of words forcing the girl to look towards the mechanic who fixed her with a disappointed set of eyes.

"The papers are in the top right corner," Charlie's lyrics came quiet and firm, " You know your way round I presume." As Ray nodded, the mechanic opened the flap-door that was drawn into the room's floor pausing once more, "He loves you, you know..you should at least let him know how you really feel.." looking down Charlie concluded, "Don't leave him hanging.. that's the least _someone_ like you could do" a protective note hung in the air as she left, leaving Ray alone to her own devices. If only Ray knew how the guy suffered..Why did the agent have to be so selfish? It was then a wave of anger took over, causing her to shove past Vinnie while carrying a small box which contained her belongings.

"Hey Charlie-gir-Ye-oww!" turning to follow the stomping fae drew a frown as he caught up, "Hey Charlie-girl you all right?" Taking note of the scowl imprinted upon the human's face felt something weigh him down.. "The talk didn't go so well did it.."

Pausing, Charlie slouched her shoulders biting her lip as the frown she drew, pulled in closer forming a crease between her eyes, " Tell her to stop being selfish.." she spat as she walked out into the sun and loaded her things onto Modo's bike.

Looking over his shoulder, the snow furred fellow caught sight of Throttle who hung back on his bike-his eyes pointing towards the open road. Why did these two make things so complicated? Vinnie really didn't understand it at all, it was obvious these two felt for each other..yet no one would seem to admit it..of if they did..

"Hey Vincent.." came Ray's quiet voice.

Thoughts disturbed, turned to the girl who stood to his left, "Keep your chin up sweet heart," smiling placed a reassuring hand upon the girl's shoulders. In all honesty he didn't know what to say..and knowing Throttle..it was not his place to interfere.

Walking out into the sun, Ray paused, taking note that Modo and Throttle hung back while Charlie and Vinnie had rolled on ahead. Walking up to Modo, the agent felt Throttle's tension, but turned to the gray furred fellow instead, " Keep an eye on Charlie..she wouldn't understand.."

Tipping the girl's chin up, wore his best comforting reassuring gaze and placed a hand upon her shoulder, " I will..take care of yourself.." The sound of a revving engine soon diverted both Modo and Ray's attention over to Throttle who started to run his bike.

Feeling an urge to catch up, Ray smiled at Modo and ran up behind Throttle, hopping onto the back of his seat a second before he took off, "Not without me you won't."

Caught off guard by the girl's appearance, stopped suddenly, allowing Modo to shoot up ahead. "Ray?" Turning to look over his shoulder, eyed the girl who finally looked to meet his eyes. Her awkward shy words, " Don't look at me like that.. you know it'll always be you.." forced him to draw a sincere smile as he chuckled. "Seriously..what am I to do with you.." he uttered as he sped off.

Arms cupped around the other's waist just leaned her forehead against the young man's back. There was so many things she wished to say..but couldn't bring herself to say them..a wave of regret swept over..she'd been so stupid..instead of spending her time with Throttle's during his last three months on Earth..she hid away in New York. "I'm so stupid.." she cried softly..

As the quiet words drifted into his ears, Throttle drew in a heavy breath and hung his head; feeling the tears seeping into the back of his vest once more. He hated it..he hated all of it. He had to know though..the way she felt..her actions confused him after all. On Mars..she seemed to have been so formal..yet here on Earth..she's falling apart.."Ray.." he finally began slowly as they pulled into Limburger Tower, parking up behind the guys.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" complained Vinnie in his typical impatient way. He'd regretted his outbreak a moment after though, catching the look upon Throttle and Ray's face bit his lip..Clearing his throat in a low groan, turned to Agent Kay who'd seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"There's room for two at a time," came the systematic report.

Exchanging glances, dismounted their bikes and rolled it in, Modo sending out a random inquisition to try to mellow out the tension, "What happened to the Big Cheese? Couldn't make it?"

Kay sighed and prompted, "He had other engagements..besides once you all leave we will have to destroy the Transporter.." reading the surprised features of the others continued, "Apparently a certain Napoleon Bree's been trying to get his fins on it."

"Thought pirating of resources had become illegal," Charlie piped up.

Ray hadn't left the Throttle's side..and all through the conversation she seemed to drown out the other voices..

"Throttle-"

"Ray-"

The duo both paused, for they'd both spoken up in union once again. Taking the girl's hand in his, avoided asking her to join him on Mars..instead he'd asked, " I need to know.." he began gravely.. A moment later, his voice was drowned out by the background echoes- explosions seemed to be presenting themselves at random locations causing the Transport room to quake. Sweeping a hand behind the girl's back, picked her up and dodged a falling pipeline.

"Bree's breached the first and second floors," came Jay's report from below through Kay's earphones. "We're out numbered, get them outta there..NOW!"

Kay quickly eased Vinnie, his bike, and Charlie into the rounded elevator like compartment, the cries of Vinnie and Charlie screaming "WAIT!" drowned of all volume as a light seemed to engulf the duo leaving but an empty space in their wake.

Modo returned fire, "There's too many of them!"

Ray stood side by side with Throttle as they both returned fire, "Go now!"

"But-" Modo protested only to have Throttle shove him and the box he carried through the portal. In haste the biker within banged against the glass pane warning of the incoming laser beam before he too was gone.

"Ray we gotta go!" Kay hissed as he reloaded his weapon.

"One more!" she spat as she whistled a note calling Throttle's bike over, "Into the Transporter!"

Surprised at his bike's obedience, turned to the girl who commanded a bike that at one time, had only responded to the sound of his voice. "Ray! Come with me!" he pleaded as he forced a foot out of the rounded elevator grabbing the girl's arm.

Feeling a wave of happiness, turned to her grandfather who gave her an approving nod. A sinking feeling swept over however, if she did leave..Kay wouldn't make it out alive..and in either case..she just wasn't ready to leave.

Meeting the girl's eyes shook his head in fear..she wasn't coming.. "Then I'll stay with you!" he declared.

Shaking her head, "No you can't.." she heaved..her tears well controlled..and well hidden. It was obvious that she couldn't just shove the fellow into the Transporter, and did the next best thing. Grabbing the mouse's bandanna pulled his face close to hers and gave him a kiss.

Wide eyes soon closed as Throttle pulled the human fae closer..this feeling..was real..his question finally answered.. The next thing he realized was that they were both backing into the Transporter..and at the very last moment..when they both pulled back..Ray had taken his twin weapons, twirled them in her fingers and crossed her arms pointing the metallic nozzles behind her shoulders returning fire.

Taking advantage of the moment, Ray shoved the glass pane shut, which seemed to snap Throttle out of the daze he'd fallen into.

"Ray!" he yelled as he banged his fist against the glass portal.

"It was always you..and _will_ always be you.." were the girl's last closing set of words.

Meeting the girl's shaking head as tears streaked down her cheeks, Throttle shook his own..Eyes closing banged the Transporter one last time screaming.. "RAYYYYYYY!"

Holding in a cry, Ray turned to Kay who'd leaped behind sparking piece of machinery, while dodging incoming fire. Eyes narrowing down into catlike slits, bared her fangs which she now learned to control as she stood facing the only door in the room. "Number-1" she cursed as the lead muscle of Bree's gang entered the room. "Drop your weapons!" she ordered holding Throttle's duo laser flints, " Under International, and Intergalactic Law, you're placed under arrest for trespassing, pirating, endangering innocents, _and_ for living such a miserable worthless life as a slave to a stinkin' fish face Plutarkian. "

Kay could only imagine what was going through his granddaughter's mind right now..but one thing was for certain..this was her way..of venting out her pain..this..superficial display..of authority..was all too familiar.

Letting out a laugh the red headed biker snickered, " Try and make us," calling out to his goons, " Ready boys!?"

Gritting her teeth, the girl drew a deranged grin as she pulled out an explosive, " My pleasure.." Whistling a shrill note called upon her bike which opened fire from the right side scattering the mob. Hopping on, drew in her grandfather, "Hang on KB!" whilst tossing the explosive back at the Transporter. Within moments, explosions started spitting fire throughout the whole floor, and as the girl shot through a brick wall, she leaped through yelling, "Lets rock..AND RIDE!" leaving a bitter sweet taste upon her tongue.. her solo voice echoing in the early evening currents as she concluded in a tone just above a whisper.. " .. for the last time.."


	32. Second Chance

"Where's Ray?" came a casual play of notes from the Director's office.

"In the hanger bay," Jay prompted as he flipped through a file.

"Again?" echoed Kay as he'd peered through the window, looking down at the hustling bustling characters below. Turning to meet his partner's nod added as he'd taken a seat, "How's ol' Jakey?"

Laughing, Jay put his feet up as well, "He's still hookin' up Ray with blind dates if that's what you were wondering, "Laughing continued, ".. and aside from that, plans to take a break from the M.I.B for a while..wants to spend more time with his kid." Diverting his gaze towards an old framed portrait baring a teenage version of his son and Ray sighed, " Ahh… they do grow up fast don't they?"

Turning his wrinkled gaze to the picture chuckled, " Way too fast.."

The familiar echoes of Jake calling out to Ray soon played its way into the office forcing both Agents to their feet. " I worry about that boy," came concerned lyrics.

Jay just laughed as he watched as a very stiff, angry girl in a pilot's jumpsuit started stomping off towards the elevator, " Yea.. he never learns does he.."

0 0 0

"C'mon Ray!"

" I said no," came a very stiff retort, complimenting the narrow gaze that bore holes into Jake's mind.

"But I think I got it right this time!" came the echoing tones.

"Right! Like that purvey weirdo last week right? Dude all he wanted to do was get under my-"

"Ok ok!" the young man interrupted finding the wave of eyes that fell upon them embarrassing. " I got your point. At least give this guy a shot, he's one of ours."

Fixing her best friend with a glare, felt him gulp and shrink beneath her slit like pupils.."NO."

Jake wasn't having it though, and as he turned to view the audience yelled, "What? Don't you all have some work to do?"

"Should I speak with him?" came Jay's quiet words.

Grateful for what his godson was trying to do, voiced, " No..I'll go speak with her."

0 0 0

"Oh c'mon KB! Not you too!" came the play of sarcasm as the girl whipped round to view her grandfather.

"It's been five years Ray! You have to get over him.." came Kay's sharp tones.

"I can't!" Ray blurted. "I.. just can't..okay?" Turning to view the frame that had been kept hidden in her locker, picked it up slowly viewing the image of five best friends imprinted upon its face.

"You have to move on.." softer lyrics seemed to pierce her ears now..it's heaviness convincing her to turn to view a set of saddened eyes. "Look..Reilyn.." Kay rested two hands upon the girl's shoulders, " I know it's not my place..but you can't live on like this..you can't spend your life living alone.."

Ray's bitter tones cut sharp, "Isn't that what we're doing? Agents to the M.I.B. are nonexistent remember? It's not like anma just up and allow myself to forget about all of you.." dropping her solemn orbs scowled at the thought at being neuralized, "I can't live with another heavy regret like that..I can't.."

Pulling his granddaughter into a hug whispered into her ear.. "At least.. take a few days off..think things over..go and see your mother..I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see you.."

"What's the point.." Ray sighed dropping herself onto the bench, leaning her elbows upon her knees as her hands cupped around her face. "It's too late.."

"It's never too late..and you know it..it's not too late to go back.."Kay's soft spoken words were lashed back against him the moment he'd taken a seat beside the girl who still held the picture frame.

"The Transporter is busted, of course it's too late!" came the fierce sounding fae as she shot back onto her feet whipping round to view arched brows of Kay.

"You're still afraid aren't you.." Kay's level lyrics were met with silence. " You could've gone back to Mars any time you wished..but you chose not to."

Softening her frown just stared at her grandfather. He was right, she was afraid..she always had been. Soulful reddish-brown optics fixed upon the elder man who walked towards her in a warm familiar air, placing a hand upon her shoulder, voiced " A wise friend once told me..you never know..until you try.." his eyes twinkling; indirectly implying that friend to which he addressed was her.

Taking a deep breath Ray dropped her gaze biting her lower lip, "What if..he moved on..?"

"One way to find out hon.." came Kay's comforting lyrics. "I just want you to be happy..I won't be around forever you know.." That did it..he'd touched a nerve, but knew it had to be provoked..The girl wouldn't understand otherwise.. Ray soon fell into Kay's arms and cried..all the sorrows she'd kept hidden all these years..all her frustrations..everything. Regretting his choice of words, just held the child closer.. it was the first time in a very long time had she actually broken down in front of him..much less anyone. Finally..progress..but was it really too late?

0 0 0

_**(( author's note: Preferable to listen to Headin' Home by Jeff Scott Soto while reading this part))**_

A few days later Reilyn was sent to Spain where her mother resided, the familiar sights were comforting, and it indeed had allowed her mind to lay at rest..even if but for a little while. She'd never really been close to her mother, but somehow..this trip..seemed different. The bond lost to the years seemed to be rebuilt in a matter of days..Living a normal life finally.. yes.. she was content..and happy..she could do what she wanted..sleep in when she wanted..live the life of a kid like she'd always wanted.. and as weeks pulled into months, the girl started settling in to her new found life comfortably.. It had been a while since she'd actually thought of Charlie and the Biker Mice from Mars..Kay was right..all she needed was time to unwind. And who knew that getting part time jobs would feel so refreshing? The comical irony of things..was that she'd found a part time job in a local garage..sighing grinned as some things could never really change. She'd picked her leave of absence in union with Jake, and since her partner would reside in Chicago felt reassured to leave the Last Chance in his hands. Ray soon got wind of Jake's twin sister joining the M.I.B. one Saturday as she'd opened a random envelope with her name on it, and as usual, no stamp, nor address was imprinted upon its surface.

_"We miss you here at the M.I.B. believe it or not, because of you there have been many changes-good changes. Though J had decided to retire, I'm taking his place, and am looking forward to being your new partner. Hope to see you soon hun, take care!_

_XOXOXOXOX"_

Chuckling, Ray just leaned against her reclining chair overlooking the starry night sky and the sandy beach. "I'm not sure I'll be coming back though.." she seemed to respond to the air, eyes closing as a cool breath of air caressed her face, stroking her now shorter hair. Changes..Changes were good.

"Don't you ever just stare out into the stars..and just wonder.." came her mother's words, breaking into the silence. Keeping her eyes closed smiled remembering some of May's last words, " Actually..I do.."

"You know..no matter what you choose, I will always love you right..?"

Rei drew a light frown and sat up facing her mother, had she been speaking to KB?

"Whether you choose to stay with me here in Spain..or go back to New York.. I just want you to be happy.."

Sighing a sigh of relief smiled lovingly, " We wasted so much time mom..I don't think I'll be going back to New York..not for a long while at least.."

Happy with the words that played into her ears, Eleisa just leaned back into her reclining chair and sighed deeply, enjoying the peace and quiet.. scented with sweet salty air.

Rei's eyes seemed fixated at the stars that night..a small red dot glistening in the distance..drawing out a small sad tear.

0 0 0

That night as Throttle gazed into the vast red sky above his head..a small distant bluish orb seemed to capture his gaze. Kissing his fingers touched their curled tips to his heart.

"Uncle Throttle, are you okay?" came a small voice.

Dropping his red eyes knelt beside the small grayish brown furred character and placed a light hand atop the boy's head, " I'm fine.."

"Are you bothering your Uncle again?" came Carbine's amused grin as she picked up her son nosing him playfully. Soft eyes fixing upon the golden-tan character before her just sighed. Putting the small mouse kit down patted his back, "Go to daddy." And as the little bundle of laughter padded off, she turned to face her old friend whose eyes had reverted their gaze back to the small blue orb. "It's been five years Throttle..you have to let it go.." When no response played back Carbine bowed her head and leaned her head upon the Martian's shoulder, snaking her hand into his. She still loved Throttle after all..but because he wouldn't let her in..she had to move on herself..

As silence took over the Garden of Hope, Throttle gave Carbine's a tight squeeze, "Think she did..?"

Not wanting to hurt the mouse who'd held her heart for so long..didn't want to lead him on and answered honestly..her voice as soft as the breeze that caressed her cheek, "I..don't know.."

Feeling a tug at his gut, Throttle dropped his gaze and turned to face Carbine, stroking her right cheek gently, " Was I wrong to wait..?"

It was at times like this Carbine really wished she'd waited..a part of her still hung onto Throttle..but at the same time..she knew they could never be..she had a son now..and to top it off..she finally found someone who'd make her feel whole..someone..who wasn't Throttle..and though she still loved the golden-tan biker.. she still resented Ray for leaving him in the dark.. a sense of bitterness always seemed to linger when Carbine came to think of Throttle's situation. In either case, deep down inside, she understood the girl's fear, for she herself had gone through the same motions as the human girl..it was really strange..that someone so different..could be still..so..very much..the same. Closing her eyes felt the tears streak down her cheek, only to open her soulful black orbs to meet Throttle's thoughtful warm red ones, "No.." Dropping her gaze pulled away as the golden-tan character stroked the tears away, and held his hands in hers, " One day.. she will find you..if she really loved you.."

As Carbine turned to leave, Throttle leaned up against that very tree..that so long ago had sheltered both him and Ray. Leaning against its trunk, leaned his head back and closed his eyes..breathing in the sweet fragrance..hanging onto a bittersweet memory. It was just like yesterday..he could recall the both of them sitting in this very spot..Ray..had leaned into his side that day..her hair smelled sweet like sakura blossoms..her touch..soft and at the same time..strong and reassuring. As he turned to face the empty area beside him as he had taken a seat, he allowed his hand to rest upon the cool earth..

0 0 0

Turning to her side..Ray could plainly see..the Garden of Hope..oh what she would do to see its glory once again. Retreating into the darkness of the beach, walked upon bare feet..her toes digging into the sand..the sound of lapping waves gently taking her to a time not so long ago. Closing her eyes once more..breathed in the sweet salty air..it had been years since she'd actually lingered in such a homey scent and atmosphere. She remembered..when she'd dreamed about a life far from known shores..in worlds she'd seen on T.V. and movies..then as she'd come to grow older..all she dreamed of was being part of the clouds above... flying and peering down at the humans who were literally grounded. Who knew her own adventure would prove..quite different..she did live her dream of seeing new worlds..sailing the seas with the Navy..and becoming a pilot..not to mention literally live the life of fantasy and science fiction with her time at the M.I.B..she found friendship..rebuilt her family..and found love..but was it enough? Extending her arms out like wings seemed to embrace the cool wind letting out a bittersweet sigh. She couldn't imagine a place more magical than the Garden of Hope..yet right here..by the sea shore..she seemed torn..her love for the blue planet..it's creatures..oceans..skies.. freedom..family..friends..seemed to rival that of one mere character..who'd won her heart in such a small amount of time.. "Oh Throttle.." she sang into the wind..Taking a very deep heartfelt breath, allowed whole being to swell with the Mediterranean's breaths..of cool..fresh..salty-sweet..nostalgic air. All her life was spent running..until one day..she'd found the reason to stop and look back. Pulling her shawl closer around her shoulders fixed her eyes towards the small red dot..

"Thank you.." both Throttle and Ray mouthed to the evening air.. It was as if.. for _that_ moment at least.. both their hearts, minds and souls were one..it was as if they could see each other..standing right in front of them..smiling..and crying..and as both sets of eyes closed..allowed themselves to be embraced by a gust of wind..a scent of sakura wafting up Throttle's nose while a sweet indescribable scent wafted up Ray's..both characters hung in the comfort of the few yet fond memories..their hearts..though millions of miles away..seemed but only a heartbeat apart..

0 0 0

"Where's Throttle?" came Charlie's inquisition as she appeared from behind a very puzzled Modo.

"Looks like he's goin' back to the garden again," solemn words seemed to strike the once hyper Vinnie.

"Someone should go talk to him..it's been five years and he's still hanging on.." turning to his fiancé and bro, "Any word from the M.I.B?"

Shaking their heads, Charlie sighed deeply, "Not since we left.." her words held a sharpness, "She's so selfish.." came the quiet cry.

Softening his gaze, Vinnie took the fae into his arms, leaning into her head as she leaned up against his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him.." came Modo's quiet lyrics as he nodded at Vinnie, pausing only to instruct, "If the Mrs' asks for me," he joked, " ..just tell her you don't know where I am," winking as he turned his back..sighed deeply..his facial features returning to a very somber outlook. Out of all the girls in this universe..why did his bro have to be fixated on a human that didn't even care to stay in contact? Mounting his bike paused, There were many faes on this planet alone who would kill to have him by their side..but try as they might, neither Vinnie, Charlie, nor himself could bend the fellow's mind.

"Think he'll be all right?" came Vinnie's broken tone, only to be met by Charlie's quiet sniffles.

0 0 0

Parking his trusty partner and bike, the heavy booted steps of Throttle found himself making a detour..deciding to visit May sighed deeply. Kneeling by the well kept polished marble plaque, lit an incense before placing a small bouquet of flowers, replacing the now withered one's he'd left the week before while wrapping the handmade rosary around the stems. "Hello babe.." he greeted warmly.."How's things goin'?" sighing deeply added, " Brought you something special.." he then placed a small picture- one of the very few copies he had with just him and Ray, and propped it against the edge.. "Happy Birthday.." Standing up, longingly looked up towards the sky releasing a very heavily laden breath.

A distant character spied the very familiar Throttle, sighing deeply took note at the grave the fellow visited. And as the biker's head hung low, allowed heavy feet to retrace that of the golden-tan Martian's. Slow steps carried a very heavy weight..and as knees knelt over allowing a solemn gaze to read the inscription, an intense heave escaped. Throttle still hadn't let the fae go it seemed. And as an urge to make sure the other was all right swept over..a determined frown was soon fixed upon the biker's features. "Let's go.." came the hollowed out angry, yet pain stricken tunes directed towards the bike.

Finally..here he was again..lost in his own world in the Garden of Hope. Walking up to their tree just paused..basking under the sun's rays. Mars had done a lot of healing within the past few years, and just like the M.I.B. had promised..no foreign intervention interfered with their rebuilding or politics. The weather had become almost as it once had been.. The once dry red ground, slowly regained its lush green face once again. The love, blood, and sweat that had gone into rebuilding a home once occupied and destroyed..really paid off.." Ray..Ray..Ray.. what am I to do with you?" he seemed to ask the air..a waft of sweet sakura blossoms traveling up his nose.. "How long will you keep me waiting..?" he asked sadly as he'd leaned up against the tree facing towards the sun.

"Depends.." came a sly play of words forcing the young man to freeze. "Are ya gonna just stand there?" came the continued vocal currents.

Turning slowly, whipped his visors off his features to find a very familiar frame-was he dreaming? The human fae before him stood tall..confident..and in her baggy cargos and orange belly top..the image of a girl that used to hang out at the Last Chance seemed to be pulled back from a distant shelf. Standing in disbelief, took note at the accented stance of the fae, the attitude marked folding of the arms while leaning on one leg..that impish smirk about the eyes..and that mischievous half smile..it could only be one person..but was he dreaming? Rubbing his eyes found his feet running towards the fearful mirage before his movement had mentally registered.

Ray's eyes were glazed in tears as the familiar biker came running towards her, and as she opened her arms, strong warm ones cupped around her form pulling her off her feet. And as the duo spun, they closed the distance and pulled into a very deep, tender comforting, embrace.

"Thought I'd lost you.." Throttle's hushed tones echoed.

Catching the other's whisper pulled tighter about his neck as she hugged him closer, " In all honesty..I'd lost myself.. I'm so sorry it took so long to finally figure things out.." Pulling back wiped the tears that streamed down Throttle's cheeks.

"Better late than never babe.." Leaning his forehead against hers..could feel her warm breath upon his face..he wouldn't let her go..no way… A question soon arose..one which tugged a nerve of fear at the back of his mind causing a wave of tension to strike.

Sensing the other's tension, Ray repeated.." When I said..it had always been you..I meant it.." pulling back placed her hands on her hips adding in a comical note, "You think I'd come all this way if I didn't?"

Overwhelmed, picked the girl up and swung her twice before placing her back atop the soft grass, "Does this mean…?" Reading the girl's nod couldn't hold back any longer and pulled her towards him.

"Oh mamma.." came Modo's quiet lyrics.. blushing at the sight of Throttle and Ray standing dramatically against the backdrop..their faces holding no gap.. basking under the glimmer of a large setting sun..casting their figures in shadow.

"Well what'd'ya know.." came a very amused play of words as Carbine walked up from behind Modo. "She actually came back," chuckling turned to the blushing gray figure and tugged him away, "Let's leave them to their own devices shall we?"

0 0 0

Pulling back the moment darkness caressed the Garden of Hope, the duo just looked into each other's eyes..silence filling the stillness of the terra.

"You do know..that Modo and Carbine were right there," came the teasing play.

Poking Throttle's nose Ray chuckled, " Since when did that ever bother you?"

Pulling the girl closer just nosed her playfully, " It never did.."

And as the daring duo headed back to Vinnie and Charlie's place, they were greeted with the very familiar sounds.."Hey guys!" called out Throttle revving his engine.

"Looks like Throttle's back!" Vinnie piped up as he rushed over to a nearby window, "And it looks like he's got someone there with'em!"

Charlie rushed and as she took in the very familiar outline of another dark haired fae ran out, literally shoving Vinnie, Modo and Carbine out of the way. "RAYYYY!"

Ray's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her long lost friend, Charlie-Girl rushing up at her with open arms..the images of Modo and Vinnie in tow..yes..it was better than she'd ever imagined it..with all the excitement..her world started to move in slow motion..overwhelmed turned to Throttle who returned her loving gaze. And with a regal nod, Ray dashed forward laughing, Throttle hot on her tail..their little family..finally given a second chance.


	33. Full Circle

_**(( Author's note: more fun to read this listening to : I want a girl like Taylor Swift by Tyler Dean :P ))**_

"Hey guys!" came a very overjoyed note as Charlie called all the guys in Ray's newly established Second Chance Garage. Vinnie looked up from behind a crate he was carrying, "What's up sweet heart?" came a curious play of words. And as the human fae held up an envelope with a small album, "Ray's pictures have arrived!"

"Yea?! Lemme see!" chimed in Vinnie above Modo's, " Easy honey, daddy's gonna go see some pictures of Uncle Throttle and Aunty Rei okay?" as a toddler clung to his leg. The vision in white came with a long letter, that explained the good news that was long since awaited. Rei and Throttle were finally married a year after she'd settled on Mars, and being part of the M.I.B. family decided it was only fair to hold two weddings, one on Mars with the guys, and one with her grandfather and Earthbound kin. The images of a Spanish Villa outlined on a white sandy beach opened up the first chapter of the album. Across the beach lay a cozy small chapel, those familiar faces dressed in formal dressy black suits, along with a few other unfamiliar images deemed to be Rei's relations decorated the spaces. Rei seemed to have come from a very international family, for smiles drawn in from all points of the globe seemed to be seen. Rei adorned a traditional lacey dress with bell shaped sleeves that seemed to blend in with the full Victorian skirt, while Throttle under the guise of a human with hazel brown eyes and dusty blond hair, complimented her white with a dark tux. According to the letter, the ceremony was quite simple, even if the crowd was quite large, the evening was spent on the beach where Rei had called in her band and preformed for her guests. It was a little unorthodox, but since she was leaving she wanted to relive her days the way she'd always did, simple, fun, and surrounded by family and friends. A funny image of Throttle running from the Maids of Honor was soon seen, forcing Vinnie to crack up, "Man he always gets the girls!"

Scoffing her husband's statement, Charlie elbowed him strongly, "Not in front of our kid!" she laughed as she rubbed the large bump around her belly.

"Sorry sweet heart," Vinnie winked, "You know there's only one girl that's good enough for me."

"Mmmhmm" Charlie chuckled," Yea right." Flipping the pages, took note of the places the duo had gone to see, and as fun as it seemed, she didn't envy her best friend..I mean who would feel comfortable with your in-laws escorting you during your honeymoon? Afterall..having a double wedding with Modo and his Angela had its perks as well..they toured the whole solar system for goodness sake! Earth included. A,d as things turned out the Plutarkian threat had also ceased to be a problem, for Earth, Mars and a few other planets were placed under the M.I.B, and intergalactic Federation's protection. Images of Limburger came into view, and seemed to occupy quite a few of the pages in the album, and from how he'd trimmed down a bit, the fellow seemed to have straightened out his life..man it looked like everyone was finally settling down and growing up..all except for Rei anyway. She'd always come up with some rig or other..laughs erupted the moment a rally of photographs came into view..Rei actually had managed to band all the kids with water guns..images of her with her little minions were one of the best drawn views..for she had the images caught at sneaky and dramatic angles. Poor Throttle had been ambushed by a band of three to four foot minions the moment he'd finally escaped his screaming fan girls. The table had turned in the end though, for the moment the lad had scooped the surprised Rei, dress, trail and all, had escaped onto his bike- riding off into the distance with a very surprised Rei putting on a funny looking scowl.

"Charlie..?" came a play of concerned notes as the maiden paused drawing a frown. When a groan escaped, Vinnie let out a yelp as the human fae cut the circulation in his fingers.."Oh man oh man oh man…" came the panicked outcry.

"VinnnnNNIIIIEEE…!" came Charlie's pained vocals.

"Oh MAAAAAAAAAAN" came the shrill notes from the masked vigilante.

"Oh momma.." Turning over his shoulder, Modo called his wife over, who lucky for them, had happened to be a practicing medic, "ANGELIAAAA!"

0 0 0

"Hey babe, look what just got in," came Throttle's impish grin.

Jumping onto the mouse's shoulder peeked over his shoulders, leaning into the side of his cheek, "What?"

Chuckling showed a set of three pictures, one containing a very panicked Vinnie, a second at the entrance of local Martian hospital in their neighborhood, and a third with the happy family..Vinnie looking down at a very happy Charlie who cradled a baby with white fur, and her green eyes, while Modo's shoulders were decorated with a two year old female with platinum hair- his wife sitting to Charlie's right. "Looks like we have a new kitten added to the family,"

"Oh?" came Rei's chuckle as she reached down to read the letter, "It's a boy!" she laughed.

"Hey you two love birds, " came very comical tones of Jay, "We're about to land."

"Love birds?" echoed Rei feeling awkward.

"Settle down kiddo," came Kay's teasing notes as he walked by making Throttle feel uneasy-much to the agent's amusement.

As the wind picked up, a curious sarcastically playful inquisition arose, "So..Mrs. Ambassadress..what's the first thing you're gonna do once we land?" Jake prodded.

"Isn't that obvious?" chuckled Rei, "Amma see Charlie!"

"Ambassadress?" Throttle echoed quizzically as he turned to Kay.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" the elder agent turned to Rei who wore a sheepish grin as she met Throttle's eyes.

"Ehehe.." she peeped.

Agent J face palmed and explained, "She's the new representative on Mars, you know, M.I.B. business." He winked.

Chuckling, the golden-tan fellow just leaned back against his seat, placing a warm hand atop Rei's shoulder, whose cheeky grin seemed to paint a pastel rose upon her dimples, "Hehe.. what?" she chuckled

"Business..?" Throttle echoed not buying the story.

Avoiding the other's red eyes turned to the window, "You know.. _business,_" she choked comically. "We're all under the Federation now..so we gotta play it by the _"rules"._ "

"Mmmhmm.. ya.. right," came the mischievous sarcastic play of vocals. Pointing an index finger at the casually dressed fae added, " You-me- we gonna talk later.."

Taking note of his playful, scolding tones wiped off the goofy grin and replaced her childlike facial mask with a more confident sly outlook, "Yea..right.." she threw back sarcastically-an impish glimmer in her eyes.

Feeling a tad awkward, Jay coughed prompting.. "Sorry to interrupt..but..we landed.." he beamed.

0 0 0

A month or so later, the second wedding was held, Charlie as Rei's Maid of Honor, and a double tag-team of Modo and Throttle as acting "Best Mice" so to speak. The Martian culture was literally colorful, and full of wonder. They'd rebuilt the monastery that had been destroyed, and with all the pleasant weather all the foliage seemed to return painting a near mystical image.

The maiden's image was dressed in a flowing red gown glazed around the edges with gold outlines. Her skirt was long and flowing..bell shaped sleeves that seemed to draw into the side of the skirt giving off an illusion of a larger dress. Her low neckline was decorated with a simple gold necklace with matching earrings of the teardrop design. Woven through her hair was a simple golden circlet butterfly crown-Earthlings would find it very easy to compare the fae's headdress to that of an Elvish tiara. Throttle on the other hand, adorned a formal suit that had both style and color..He almost looked like a prince of sorts. And even if this wasn't his first time standing on the aisle awaiting his bride..he couldn't help but feel that it was still his very first wedding..his father even made an appearance which was something very rare. Ever since he'd lost his mother during the Plutarkian occupation his father never really recovered, but somehow..Rei..seemed to leave an impression upon the older mouse's mind.. and all it took were two words.."Love Heals.."

As the march started to play, a very nervous Rei linked her arm through Kay's. "Here we go.. _again_," she chuckled under her breath.

"Your father would be very proud of you.. I know I am." As light hued eyes met that of his granddaughter's he couldn't help but shed a tear. His little girl..had finally grown up..and even if the child was already thirty years old..the image that had always been stuck upon his mind and heart..had been one of a bouncing five year old..with so much spirit..bringing so much joy. And though this was Rei's second wedding, he couldn't help but share her sentiments..it was like the first time he'd walked her down the aisle..but instead of seeing human faces..he'd meet anthropomorphic mice. The eyes of Stoker met his with a regal proud nod, and as Kay took a seat in the front next to Carbine, cradled Charlie's son, Vincent II.

Turning towards his vision in rose, drew a small yet charming grin, "Here we go again." he voiced quietly as he took the girl's hand in his.

Chuckling shoved him playfully, "Like that's a bad thing?" she echoed in a voice just as soft.

Hearing the monk clear his throat, the duo chuckled, and then knelt down at the altar.

0 0 0

"Throttle relax!" came Charlie's comic reassurance as she tried to balance her two year old son who just had to tug at her hair.

Here in the St. Benedict's Hospital, sat the group once again, but instead of awaiting Charlie's news..were waiting on Rei.

As things played out, the human fae never really spoke about her expecting any new additions, and even as time passed and the crew got wind of it all..she never disclosed the details entailing along the lines of whether it was a boy or a girl. Throttle and herself had both agreed to keep it as a surprise..Though the pressure of keeping the fact that they were having triplets from everyone kept building up, he kept his word to his beloved.

"It's time," came Dr. Mavrick's words as she beckoned to Throttle who looked over his shoulder at the beaming and teasing glances of his bros and their oblivious kids, and Charlie.

And as the rattled male entered the delivery room, the golden-tan figure stood beside the fae who'd won his heart all those years ago, and to his surprise she seemed to be quite calm. "Man you've gone soft," teased the maiden's comment.

"Aren't you scared at all?" Throttle commented as red eyes focused onto Ray's reddish brown orbs.

"I was..until you came," she drew a very sweet smile before creasing her brows as her whole body seared with pain.

Feeling the fae squeeze his hand, wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, and just smiled whispering.."I'm here.."

It wasn't until a couple of hours had gone by that Throttle and Rei had felt easy enough to call everyone in to their suit. After all, Rei wanted Kay to be the first one to know, and had managed an intergalactic call. It seemed like her grandfather had been pulled off to some sort of trip and couldn't really talk much because of all the interference- she wasn't even able to disclose the details of the news of her triplets.

"They're asking if they can see you," came the amused lyrics of Dr. Angela Mavrick, Modo's wife.

And as the two new parents nodded, the doors of their suit were flooded by cheers and excited voices.

"Let me see- let me see!" came Vinnie's excited outburst.

"Man, some things just never change," came Charlie's amused notes as she walked in carrying their son.

Placing an arm upon Angela, Modo casually walked in, his daughter tugging at his fingers. "Triplets?" he echoed in surprise as he rushed to the bedside. And as his cybernetic eye picked apart the three little heads, he couldn't help but find himself crying.

"Two sons..one daughter," came Angela's report as she beamed.

"I didn't know humans could have that many-OWWW!" yelped Vinnie as he was bopped on the head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Modo pulled up a seat.

Exchanging glances Rei nodded at Throttle who took his leave the moment a pair of human men in black suits burst through the door.

"RAY!" Kay rushed to her right side and peered down at the three little mouse like figures tucked in their bed, "They're.." be began.

"They're mice!" Jay blurted out in a tone one could confuse for negative mockery. And just like his son who'd suffered Rei's numerous beatings for inappropriate comments, suffered a bonk on the head as his partner took a fist against the top of his skull.

"They're beautiful!" Kay beamed as he'd picked up one of the bundles. "He looks just like you!" Kay commented, taking note of the young kit's pastel complexion, and dark hair coloration.

"I didn't know you were having triplets," came Jay's confused comment as he'd picked up the other bundle, this one matching his brother's skin complexion with the exception of his blond hair. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Taking hold of her daughter, Rei turned to a space centered in the middle of the room, "Because..of that!" she pointed at the camera that Throttle now set up, capturing all the goofy awestruck faces of his fellows as he jumped in kissing the side of his wife's head.

"RAY!" came the uproar that broke into laughs.

Folding his arm, Modo shook his head, "Some things never change.."

"Some things never do change," Kay laughed.

"What didn't change?" peeped Modo's four year old daughter causing everyone to just aww and laugh.

Vinnie joked , "Is there an echo in here?"

Charlie giggled, "So what you gonna call 'em?"

Angela picked the tell tale signs of exhaustion upon Rei's features, and as much as the human put up a strong front, she knew that the fae's health was still in an unstable state. There were a few complications based on timing after all..with the girl's daughter coming a full two minutes after her brothers. "C'mon guys..she needs her rest.." the she-mouse began issuing them out of the room. And as much as the group protested..the moment the doctor fixed them with a very cold, and threatening death glare, the whole band shipped off to the lobby.

"Yes ma'am!" came Vinnie's prompt response as he'd taken his son into his arms, while taking Charlie's hand.

Chuckling Modo just grinned, his girl never ceased to amaze him..Angela was surely something. Who knew he'd end up with his childhood sweet heart? Then again no one ever expected Vinnie to actually man up either..Life was surely surprising. Looking over his shoulder winked at Throttle who'd settled by Rei's side cradling his dark haired son, while the fae cradled her other son and daughter. "Looks like life's taken a full circle," he chuckled as he turned towards his beloved Angela.

"And speaking of circle," came the impish doctor's remark.

Taking note of how the dark-tanned fae looked into his eyes, Modo's cheeks blushed bright pink as he decoded the silent message his mate had relayed. Smiling, chuckled as Angela held up two fingers, making him mouth a silent.. "Twins?"

0 0 0

After the excitement died down, and the hours drew late into the night..the proud duo Throttle and Rei just sat taking in the sights..basking in the realization of the new life that they both had built.

"They're beautiful..just like you.." came Throttle's tender lyrics as he looked down at his sons who bore the same features as Rei, reddish brown eyes, light peach fur and almond shaped eyes.

"And you.." came the maiden's soft echo as she'd pulled the blanket closer to the bundle she cradled in her arms. Her daughter seemed to be a carbon copy of Throttle, for she'd inherited his golden-tan fur, and light hazel-brown eyes that seemed to shine green at different angles. Pausing remembered May and leaned into Throttle's side, "Ever believe in Second Chances?"

Dropping his red eyed gaze chuckled as he stroked the little golden fae, his daughter really did look like May. "God works in mysterious ways.." he commented lovingly. Soft eyes turned to his light haired son, "I'd like to name him Lance, after my grandfather..if that's all right with you.."

Chuckling Rei prompted warmly " Lance..it's perfect.." Turning to her dark haired son nestled in Throttle's arms, grinned, " I'd like to name him Kai.. after Kay," she chuckled.

And as both turned to their daughter who seemed to hold their gazes with her bright twinkling eyes, only one name seemed to envelope the duo's minds. And as the little squeaking bundle mirrored her parents quiet laughs, piped up a high shrill laugh. Poking his daughter on her nose, Throttle looked deep into Rei's yes before looking down at the bundle, uttering in a very tender play of lyrics.

"..Hello Mei.."

As the little kit took hold of Throttle's finger sneezed comically, making Rei pull the bundle's blanket closer. Mirroring the fae's motions, Throttle settled himself at the maiden's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Hidden in his free palm was a small camera remote, and as he leaned his head against the side or Rei's drew a very charming grin complimented by an impish wink. Yes..he'd managed to steal two pictures without her knowing..

Hearing a set of two clicks Rei chuckled, " Clever.." as she turned to face Throttle..an equally impish glimmer in her fathomless gaze.

"I had a good teacher.." came the smooth husky warm tones as Throttle nosed the fae affectionately, stealing both a kiss and another picture.

Hearing Throttle's quiet, "Yesss!" just fixed her mate with a very amused set of eyes, with one eye brow arching in a sarcastic, playful light. "You cheek.." she chuckled feeling her cheeks flush.

Not long after the cross of words, the giggling of young kits seemed to fill their room as the infants mirrored the laughs of their very loving parents forcing the proud duo to look down and just chime in with the chorus.. "Ahahahahahahahaaaa!"

00000

_**The End..Or is it?**_

_**Thank you for reading my first completed fanfic 3 I put my heart into this story so I thank you of being patient enough to finish reading it x3 Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**_


End file.
